Second Nature
by Darkrose32
Summary: Things happened that put Harry in a predicament. Sirius has to take him to his long lost relatives house in Forks Washington. Only Problem is a wolf imprints on him. As bad as everything is in his life right now Harry really didn't need that. But things with Jake become as easy as breathing. They become like second nature. If only everything else in his life could be that easy.
1. chapter 1

Hermione was pacing back and forth in the long hallway of 12 Grimmauld Place. Every so often she would glance at the dark wooden door worried about what was happening on the other side. She knew that Sirius was inside with him as well as the Healer but that didn't calm her nerves. One would think that after five years of being best friends with one Harry James Potter that she would be used to this kind of nervous tension but nothing could prepare her for what she was about to be told when Sirius opened the door to invite her into the room.

Ron couldn't stand there and wait, he couldn't sit there and wait either. He was now staring at a picture of one of Sirius's ancient relatives. Ron was the first to listen to Harry's story about how he was in love with Lucius Malfoy. Ron shivered reliving that memory. Harry disappeared during the department of mysteries attack and various times the last few months until last month when Harry turned up looking well shagged and proclaiming his love for the elder Malfoy. Sirius said that Malfoy must not have had time to administer the antidote to Harry himself before something happened but Harry barely remembers those encounters and if he does he refuses to talk about them.

Remus and Sirius turned to Dumbledore who turned to Snape to make the antidote to the love potion that Harry was under. Thankfully after he ingested it Harry was back to normal and no longer infatuated with anyone named Malfoy.

Sirius came into the drawing room where Ron was standing and shook his head briefly. He grabbed a bottle of firewhiskey off the shelf that was hidden behind some books and poured a tumbler full. He downed it quickly. Ron's eyes widened. Sirius repeated the action again. Ron heard him mumble something about hexing and bollocks and godsons before he disappeared out of the room. Ron decided he was perfectly content to stand there and stare at that ugly mug of a relative, he couldn't quite tell if it was a man or a woman at first.

Hermione was standing in the room now holding Harry's hand while Healer Bontura cast a spell that allowed them to see the baby. Harry was officially 3 months pregnant. Hermione wanted to talk him out of it. Wanted to tell Harry that this will tie him to Lucius Malfoy for the rest of his life, that abortion wasn't the worst thing there was. But when Harry laid eyes on the small little peanut shape that was nestled deep inside his magical womb, Hermione didn't have the heart to tell him something like that. Harry has always wanted a family. In no way was he ready but since when has Harry ever done anything normally.

Remus wanted to kill the man who laid his hands on his cub. He knew that Sirius was contemplating it. Hell there was a war going on and that man, kidnaps Harry, his cub, uses him as a sex slave and impregnates him. Remus felt nauseous at the thought of a grown man taking advantage of his cub. He changed his diapers for Merlin's sakes. Now Harry was going to be changing diapers. Remus offered Harry a small smile.

Harry didn't want everyone to know that he was absolutely scared shitless. That looking at the small image of that peanut made the war and death seem more real to him than it ever did before. Now he had a reason to live. Of course he had his friends and Sirius and Remus but if he was honest with himself he never thought he would make it. Now, now he wants to live more than anything. He doesn't want his child to grow up without a family like he did. Harry watched Sirius fight with his emotions.

Harry knew that Sirius wouldn't be happy about it but he couldn't get rid of his child. Whether Malfoy had anything to do with it or not, Harry was the father and Harry was going to raise him or her. He watched Remus smile at him. He knew it was fake but it was sweet that he tried for his sake. He was expecting Hermione to talk to him about his options but surprisingly that talk never came.

"I know you better than anyone Harry--well except for maybe Ron." She smiled. Harry nodded. They were now sitting in his bedroom alone. Ron had fallen asleep early. Harry couldn't sleep and Hermione was too wired to sleep. "What did Sirius say?" Hermione asked. "Just that we have to tell Dumbledore and find out what he wants us to do from there. I told him I would not be giving up my child for this war regardless." Harry said. Hermione sighed. She wrapped her arms around her knees. "I admire that Harry. I'll keep notes so that you don't fall behind on your academics. You know that we will miss you." Hermione said. Harry nodded. "I appreciate the note taking. And I'll try my best not to let you down. I'll miss you both too." He said kissing her forehead.

When Harry went to bed that night he relived that night in the department of mysteries. The only reason he had those memories at all was because Sirius forced him into a pensieve. Malfoy wasn't as good at oblivating as Sirius is at finding lost memories. There was a reason he was one of the top Dark Wizard Hunters back in the day. He was following Lucius deeper into the darkness of the forbidden halls of the ministry that are closed off except to certain members of the ministry. He felt a spell invade his mind before he could throw up a protego. Harry stood in the darkness helpless. He felt something entangle his arms and his legs. "You won't win this." Harry screeched into the darkness. "Perhaps I don't want to win this." Lucius said as he stalked up to Harry.

He grabbed Harry's hair tipping Harry's head back squeezing his nose and emptied a bottle of some unknown liquid into the teens mouth. A moment later Harry was pliant and heavy in Lucius' arms. "Looks like the game has changed." Lucius smiled. Harry grinned and licked his lips. He couldn't take his eyes off of Lucius's lips."Something you want Harry?" Lucius smirked. Harry slid his arms around Lucius neck. "Ever been with anyone my little savior?" Lucius asked. Harry blushed. "Never." Lucius finally kissed Harry giving him what he wanted. Harry groaned into the kiss.

Lucius picked up Harry wrapping his legs around his waist. He took Harry into some nearby abandoned room. Lucius placed Harry on his coat that he placed on the desk. "Make me yours Lucius." Harry panted. Harry felt how rock hard Lucius was against him. A few spells were cast, Harry gasp at the sensation. Lucius helped relieve Harry of his pants. Lucius took no time in treasuring the stretch or working Harry open like a true lover would have. Harry felt the pain shooting through him. Lucius was thrusting against him quickly building towards something that Harry didn't know what. It was over as quickly as it started. Lucius pulled out and tucked himself in. Lucius made no effort to help Harry relieve his problem. Harry took himself into his hand and began to stroke himself to completion. "When will I see you again?" Harry asked cleaning himself up. "When the time is right." Lucius grinned. Harry nodded. He wanted to kiss Lucius again but the man gave him what he said was a pain potion turns out it was the antidote to amortentia and then obliviated him leaving him in an empty corridor in the department of ministries. Harry fell asleep hating himself and crying.

The next morning Harry woke with a sick feeling in his stomach. "Sirius, are you sure this is a good idea?" Harry asked his godfather. "Why wouldn't it be? It's Dumbledore." Harry nodded. He didn't like what Lucius said about the game changing. It bothered him. He feels something bad coming. Something worse than being impregnated by your nemesis' father. Remus and Sirius both gave him reassuring smiles.

They apparated right outside of Hogwarts. Harry was a bundle of nervous tension. Remus could smell it on him. "Alright cub?" Remus asked. He put his hand around Harry's shoulder and comforted the teen. "Just want to get this over with." Harry said. "We will soon enough." Remus said. They walked into Hogwarts together. Not seeing anyone as they made their way to the headmaster's office. "Tootsie roll." Remus said with a smile as he recited the password. Sirius rolled his eyes and Harry bit his lip. He wished he could be happy about this visit.

They found Dumbledore sitting at his desk. "Gentlemen, not that I'm not delighted to see you all but I can't help but worry about the reason for this visit." Dumbledore said. "Harry has some news to share with you and then we will be on our way." Sirius said. "Go on Harry." Dumbledore pulled off his half moon spectacles and stared at Harry waiting for the news. Sirius and Remus were both there to support him having come to terms with his decision and what happened.

Harry gulped loudly and opened his mouth to speak. "I'm pregnant." He blurted out. Dumbledore stared at him dumbfounded for a moment. "Harry, I didn't realize you weren't straight." Sirius scoffed. "His sexuality doesn't matter. What matters is that he is pregnant and in 6 months he will have a boy or a girl and we came to you so that you could help him relocate so that Voldemort doesn't get his slimy paws on my godson." Sirius voice rose in octave the more he talked. Harry put a calming hand on his godfathers shoulder.

Dumbledore looked between Harry and Sirius and then to Remus. "Anything you want to add?" Remus shook his head. He looked oddly sad. Harry felt sick again. "Well it's certainly nothing that can't be undone." Dumbledore said with a smile. Suddenly two non verbal incarcerous spells were flung at Harry and Sirius and they were trapped in the headmaster's office.

"Did you really think the savior could be with child while we are at war? With Lucius Malfoy's seed no less." Harry flinched at those words as if he had been slapped. "You told him? You told Dumbledore? We trusted you." Sirius yelled at Remus. "It's for his own good." Remus said. "Bullshit." Sirius yelled. He fought against the spell but he couldn't budge it. Dumbledore put a silence spell on him. "Severus will brew the potion to abort the pregnancy and you will continue on like nothing happened. You will continue to be the leader until it's your time to die. You will do exactly as your told. It's for the good of the people." Dumbledore said. Harry knew he would die during the way but he never knew Dumbledore meant for him to die. The man he thought of as a mentor had planned for him to die all along. A piece of Harry's heart died that moment.

Remus is left to guard Harry and Sirius while Dumbledore makes a few floo calls. "I'm so sorry pup. I never meant for this to happen." Sirius cries. The silent spell finally lifted. Harry shrugged. "Maybe it is for the best. I don't think I would ever been a good father. I never had one. We all know how good Lucius is. I just thought that maybe for a moment I could have something good and beautiful in this world you know. All it's ever been is fighting and hating and I'm so tired of it Siri. I thought that just maybe I might actually be good at it." Harry let out a sigh. He felt the tears sliding down his face but he had nothing to stop them. "Pup, you will make an excellent father."

Remus heard a noise coming from the headmaster's entry door. A few minutes later Snape appears. "Come to gloat? Come to finish off the savior yourself?" Sirius asked. "I could have killed Harry many many times by now this isn't even worth mentioning." Severus said. He cast the counter and Sirius and Harry are let free. "I've never been more happy to see your face." Harry said to Snape. "Don't get sentimental, come on before he realizes you're both gone." They follow Snape out of the castle. "I suggest you take him some place far away. Lucius is looking for him too." Snape said. Sirius nods. "Thank you Snape." Harry says. Sirius and Severus nod at each other before Sirius grabs Harry and they apparate to several points before landing at one really warm point.

"Where are we?" Harry asked Sirius. "We are in Washington. Forks, Washington. I have distant relatives here on my father's side. No one knows of them. Not even Remus." Harry nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

"Bella," for the life of him, he cannot get her name out of his head. They almost kissed. If Alice had waited 2 more minutes or even one more minute he would have kissed her and that's all it would have taken. Or at least that's what he would like to think. He drives his Volkswagen back to the reserve speeding along more than he should. Not really like he can talk to anyone about it because either they have imprinted or they aren't in love with someone who wants a cold dead blood drinker. He shivers as he thinks about helpless Bella in the arms of that killer. He grips the steering wheel until his knuckles are white. She is such a fool, he thinks as he shakes his head. Why would she want someone cold to the touch when she can have someone warm and their heart beating. It doesn't make any sense. Women made no sense to him.

Finding the reserve was like breathing. He could find it with his eyes closed. When he pulled up to his small house he was surprised to see his father outside with two figures standing around around him. He didn't waste any time turning off his car. He pulled up, left the lights on the unwanted guests and stood there staring at the two figures. "My son Jacob wasn't born the last time you were here Siri." Billy said. Jacob noted the warm tone in his father's voice and immediately relaxed. He turned the lights off and locked his car deciding to join his father.

"You're the cousin from Europe?" Jacob asked holding his hand out for the mystery man to shake. Sirius inspected the young man for a moment before he took Jacob's hand and shook it. "This is my godson Harry." Sirius introduced him to Billy and Jacob. Jacob noticed the guy wasn't much older then him. Perhaps they were the same age. But Jacob could tell he looked tired by the way his shoulders slumped. Then he reached his hand for Jacob to shake. Jacob took the hand in his and when brown eyes met green Jacob felt as if he took his first breath. "Fuhhhhhh." Was all he was able to say. Jacob knew he was coming across as an asshole but literally nothing else was coming out of his mouth.

"You'll have to excuse my son. He is having girl trouble." Billy said. Harry simply nodded as if that explained everything. Jacob knew what happened the moment it happened. He never expected it to happen to him and for it to be with a man. Was he even gay? Does this make sense? Jacob shook his head. He would have to talk to his father.

"We need a place to lie low for a while. There are some things going on back home and we just need a place to rest." Sirius said. "I'll pay for everything me and Harry need but we need to put up shield charms around the property." Billy nodded. Jacob had no idea what the man was talking about to his father. "Harry can have my bed." He said quickly not sure if it needed saying. His dad smiled. "You're more then welcome to stay. The property is already strongly shielded." Billy said. "I'm sorry I don't have my wits about me." Sirius said. He looked broken.

"Come lets have a drink and your godson can get the sleep he needs." Billy said. Jacob walked closely with Harry. "Did you bring any bags?" Jacob asked. "No we left in a hurry." Harry told him. Jacob nodded. Harry stumbled for a moment then fainted. Jacob was quick to catch him before he hit the ground. He picked up Harry as if he weighed nothing. "Do you feed him anything?" Jacob asked Sirius rather harshly. "Is that your business?" Sirius asked. Billy looked between Harry and Jacob and shooed Jacob into the house.

"Jake must be nosey like his father." Sirius said. Billy raised an eyebrow, "I was never nosy. I was simply inquisitive." Billy said. Sirius let out a huff that sounded almost like a laugh. "You're safe here." Billy said. "Harry is safe." Sirius let out a sigh. "We are going against two of the most powerful wizards ever, one light and one dark and both are after him. That doesn't include the bun in the oven with a sperm-donor that I would like to kill with my bare hands." Sirius said wiping the sweat off his brow. It was fairly warm in Forks for the end of August. Soon the nights would grow cold.

Jacob carried Harry into his room and placed him onto the small bed. He pulled off Harry's shoes and threw the blanket over him. He bit his lip. He was 95 percent sure he was still straight. Then Harry moved and his fringe fell into his face. Jacob brushed them out of Harry's eyes. Harry let out a small whimper that went directly to Jacob's dick making him hard. Jacob tried to fight the blush on his on face but it was a losing battle. Jacob turned to leave the room leaving the door cracked open just in case. He looked back one more time. Okay he was like 75 percent straight, he thought.

When Jacob came back out of the bedroom he overheard Sirius and his father talking. "...Harry was being prepped for death." Sirius said. Jacob felt a stab to his heart. A literal pain engulfed him. But then anger sparked through him. Someone wanted to hurt Harry. He would protect him with his life. It was strange to feel that way for someone he just met.

"He is with child…..Love potion…." Jacob heard the man say. The first statement shocked him. He knew of the magic world but not of what they were capable of. But then he couldn't control the anger that spiked through him again. He thought Harry smelled differently but he figured that was to do with the imprinting. He knew of his mother's past as a magic wielder but he didn't know much about it. He certainly never expected to imprint on one. But regardless he knows when someone is taken advantage of and it's obvious that's what happened to Harry.

Jacob stood there listening to the conversation clutching and unclutching both of his fists. He thought he felt strongly for Bella but nothing compared to this. Nothing compared to this swirl of emotion coursing through him. Briefly he thought about going for a run to expel some of that emotion and clear his head but then he heard Sirius continue to talk.

"Harry is young. I thought maybe he wouldn't keep the child considering who the father is." Sirius said. Jacob could no longer keep quiet. "Of course he will keep the child. Just because the father is a piece of shit doesn't mean that child isn't part of Harry too. And….and...yeah." Jacob deflated quickly once he said his piece realizing quickly that it was unwanted. His dad looked at him knowingly and Sirius looked at him suspiciously.

"I'm going to bed." Jacob said finally. Jacob knew his father and Sirius would continue to catch up for hours. He a changed into a wolf and walked back into his bedroom. It was his after all. Being the wolf around Harry calmed his emotions. He felt something settle deep in him. It also helped that he would be ready for whatever madman was coming after Harry.

He looked at Harry one last time. He huffed at his face, his breath moving the fringe of Harry's hair slightly. Jacob took his place on the floor right next to the bed. If nothing else he would protect Harry and his baby to his last breath.

-/-

"I can't believe you let them escape." Albus was angry at Remus. Remus was nursing a headache. Albus was pacing around his office. "I was knocked out. I don't know what's going on." Remus said holding his head. Severus thought Remus looked terrible considering there hasn't been a full moon in a few days.

"Don't look at me." Snape hissed. "After all I'm not the one that thought it was a good idea to capture the man who escaped the world's worst prison and army of dementors after him at every turn and his godson who not only managed to fight the dark lord on three separate occasions but now has volatile magic because he is a pregnant teen who you both put under magic duress. You both are idiots." Severus said as if every word annoyed him to speak. Dumbledore didn't speak and Remus simply looked confused. "You will be charged with finding him." Albus said. "I can hardly wait." Severus mumbled sarcastically as he whirled his robes and left the headmaster's office. There was arguing going on behind him as he left but he didn't stop to question it.

Severus returned to his quarters with a huff. He grabbed his bag and threw several items in it to get him through a week. He grabbed his alchemy bag last. Once he finished collecting the items he would need, including a few books on male pregnancies he left the school and headed beyond the wards.

Severus stopped to check on his own godson first. Draco was pale, sickly pale compared to his usual pale complexion. Severus realized that Voldemort must have given him a roll in this war now. When Draco saw Severus his eyes widened. "It's obvious you weren't expecting me Draco." Severus said. "I'm sorry I haven't felt well today uncle. You'll have to excuse me." Draco started to leave the drawing room the floo was in.

"I'm going to be gone for a few days Draco. If you should need me you know the best way to reach me." Draco looked unsure what to say to that. "Term starts in a few days." Severus nodded. "I should be back before then."

"Why is it always Potter?" Draco asked a suddenly random question. "What are you speaking of?" Severus asked raising his eyebrow. "You wouldn't understand!" Draco spat standing up and brushing his pants off. "Shall you continue to assume I do not understand or are you going to tell me?" Severus continued talking from the same spot he's been standing in. It's part of what makes him an immovable force, Draco thought.

"I found a pensieve of my father and him. Apparently they've been having quite the affair." Draco said as if the words made him physically ill. "On top of that the dark lord wants me to...to" Draco couldn't say it. He laughed instead. Severus thought perhaps he was witnessing a nervous breakdown. "Do me a favor and take care of mother." Draco said sitting down on the end of a green chaise lounge. "Surely you're not going to hurt yourself." Severus said mildly concerned. Draco was too vain to hurt himself. "Oh no uncle. First, I'm going to track Harry down and kill him myself. And once that is finished I'm going after Dumbledore but I don't think I'll survive that. So please look after mother." Draco said. Severus was alarmed by the serious determination on his face.

Severus left the manor feeling lost. He didn't want Draco to feel the way he did. He wanted to tell Draco that his loving father had been drugging Potter then oblivating him after the so-called episodes that resulted in him with child but he was sure that if he told Draco he was going to be having a brother or sister in 6-7 months time from Potter no less that would send him over the deep end. It was a much safer route to let Draco think what he wants for a while.

Severus knew Sirius had relatives in the states. He remembered that from a brief time in his life when he was happy once.

-/-

Harry felt this strong pressure on his bladder. He sat up and found his glasses on a bedside table. Harry looked around the room taking in the small space. The bed was surprisingly comfortable. "Lumos." Harry cast a small light to make his way to the bathroom.

Harry barely remembered yesterday or at least his mind was trying to block it out. Everything seems like a blur now. Once inside the bathroom he did his business feeling as if he hadn't relieved himself in days. He would have to research male pregnancies if he could. Maybe Sirius could help him find literature on it. Harry looked in the mirror and washed his face. Maybe freshening up would help him feel better. After giving up he cast lumos and headed back towards the bedroom.

Harry laid down pulling the cover over his shoulders. Perhaps some more rest would help. Then he noticed a stuffed wolf sitting next to the bed. His hand was itching to touch it. He never had stuffed animals or even toys growing up except for hand me downs from Dudley.

The fur was soft and soothing to touch. For a moment Harry thought he felt the stuffed wolf breath but then again that might have been his sleep addled brain. He also thought there might have been a purring sound. Did wolves purr? This was an odd toy, Harry thought. But for whatever reason Harry liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry woke up to people whispering. Well actually it was his inane urge to pee again but the voices he was hearing weren't helping. Then when he opened his eyes he was greeted with a smiling boy. "I'm Seth." The boy said without preamble or saying anything else. "I'm Harry." He said. "I know. Jake won't shut up about you." Seth said with a roll of his eyes. Harry thought that was strange but decide his need to use the facilities was more dire than continuing the conversation. "Bathroom?" He asked Seth. "Out the door, down the hall to the left." He said. Harry nodded. He was up and out the door in a hurry. He didn't even look to see where his godfather was. He vaguely remembered that he used the bathroom in the middle of the night and that there was a strange stuffed wolf in the room that helped him sleep. Harry went to back to the bedroom to get a better look at it but it was gone. "That's odd." Harry muttered to himself.

Harry found his way to the small kitchen. Sirius was sipping a cup of coffee while Jacob was making breakfast. Billy was reading a newspaper and the boy who had been hovering over him in bed was now watching him from beside Jacob sitting on the counter. Seth couldn't be more than 12 or 13 Harry decided. It was obvious that Seth was close to Jacob. That thought made Harry miss Ron and Hermione. He hoped they would be safe. Harry had more important things to worry about right now. He needed to focus on one problem at a time. Ron and Hermione had each other and their families, they would be ok. They had to be ok.

Harry's stomach growled as he smelled the eggs and bacon frying. "Almost finished." Jacob said as if he heard Harry's stomach from across the room. Harry wanted to help but the kitchen was small and every move he made someone was staring at him. He took a seat next to Sirius.

"How did you sleep?" Sirius asked sipping his coffee. "Good. You?" Harry asked. Sirius shrugged. Harry knew Sirius had nightmares from when he was in Azkaban. Sometimes he thinks he hears Sirius mumble a name or two and then he cries in his sleep but he wouldn't ask. Whatever was the cause of those dreams hurt Sirius badly.

When breakfast was served Harry piled his plate full of eggs and bacon and toast. He ate as if he hadn't in days. He realized as he was stuffing his face he was making quite the spectacle of himself. Jacob was watching him smiling obviously happy to provide a pleasing meal for Harry. Seth was mid-bite pausing to watch Harry shovel the food in. Sirius was glaring at Jacob and Billy was still reading his newspaper unaffected.

"Thank you for breakfast Jacob. Usually I'm the one making it." Harry said. Harry watched the blush form on Jacobs cheeks. "It was nothing. I usually make breakfast for me and pops." He said. "You can call me Jake too by the way. Or Jay. Everyone does." Harry nodded. He stood up to clean up but Jake push him back down. "You need to rest. I don't know the whole story about what happened but I can help you." Jake said. Harry narrowed his eyes at the teen before him.

"Why in the world do you want to help me? We just met last night. We have barely said more than five words to each other." Harry said. Jake looked over to his father who was looking at him expectantly. Jake was waiting for his father to tell Harry what happened but that wasn't going to happen. Apparently Jake was going to have to. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "What do you know about soulmates?" Jake asked. Harry raised an eyebrow at him.

Seth looked at Jake and then at Harry. He didn't know Harry at all but he felt sorry for Jake. Jake was in love with Bella who was in love with a vampire but now Jake imprinted on a magic wielder and to top it off the magic wielder is a man who is pregnant. Talk about crazy. Jake attracts crazy. Seth decided to take pity on his wolf brother. "Jake imprinted on you last night. It happens for us." Sirius shook his head mumbling something about bloody stupid wolves and disappeared towards the bathroom. Jake stood there frozen looking at Harry. "What does that mean exactly?" Harry asked.

"That's the easy part. You complete each other in every way." Seth said. Harry shook his head. This could not be happening to him. Not right now. Not after what he went through with Lucius Malfoy. He is pregnant with another man's baby for crying out loud. A man who he practically looked up to as a father figure was keeping him alive so he could die when he needed too. He couldn't even begin to think about the betrayal by Remus. His life was a mess. Harry's eyes watered. The weight of everything was crashing down on him. Harry let out the most heart wrenching cry that anyone in the Black household had ever heard.

Sirius came running back into the kitchen. "What's wrong? What did you do to him?" Sirius asked Jacob. "He did nothing." Billy said finally talking. Sirius helped Harry up and they walked outside. He thought maybe the fresh air would help.

Seth looked at Jake who was still frozen. "Dude, I am so sorry. I hope mine never takes it that hard." Seth said. Billy snorted. "That's not why Harry broke down. I think he finally allowed himself to feel the weight of everything that's happened to him recently." Billy said. Jake looked at his father. "So it wasn't me?" "It could have been you." Billy said with a smile. Jake smacked his dad's arm but he couldn't hide that he was truly worried about Harry. "He will come around. You imprinted. Nothing can change that. His heart already accepted it. The rest of him just has to catch up." Billy said. Jake nodded. He began to clean up the little kitchen table.

Sirius walked Harry down towards the beach where the sat on a thick log. It's been years since Sirius sat on a beach this beautiful. Sirius kept his arm around his godson. "I feel like I've failed at protecting you at every turn Harry and for that I'm sorry." Harry shook his head. "I'm just tired and confused."

"Is it because of the imprinting or everything else that's happened? Because we can leave if you're uncomfortable." Sirius said looking his Harry in the eyes."I have a feeling that wouldn't matter. That imprinting is more important than that especially if they bring up the words soulmate first." Harry said wiping his eyes. "I should never have brought you here." Sirius said looking out to ocean.

"Why did you? How do you know them? You haven't told me anything." Harry said. He stood up and started to pace and bite his thumb nail. "Billy is my cousin. And actually his wife was a magic wielder but our fathers were cousins though not close at all as you can imagine. Billy was a squib and grew up in the states and he actually met Sarah at for party for wizards and witches. You know our penchant for following the rules so we snuck him in and that's how they met." Sirius said. "Wow." Harry said. Sirius nodded. "Reg was much closer to Billy then I was and when he defected to the dark lord's side I didn't come back here and haven't been back since." Harry knew Reg was short for Regulus who was Sirius's older brother.

"What sort of protection can they possibly offer us? We are just getting them involved in a war that isn't theirs to worry about." Harry was back to biting his nails. It was a filthy habit and really his fingers hurt from it but his anxiety was through the roof. "There is a reason that they can imprint. It's a special ability that's given to certain creatures in the animal kingdom." Sirius said. Harry turned to study his godfather. "What?" "They can turn into wolves at will." Harry let out a laugh. Sirius gave him a hard look before speaking. "What, that's it? You're not going to ask why? Or how?" Harry sat down next to Sirius. "It actually makes sense. I thought I saw a wolf in the bedroom last night but then I thought maybe I was dreaming. And if you brought me here you would make sure I would be protected." Sirius shook his head. "Well at least you took that better than I thought."

The two sat quietly for a while. "What about Remy?" Harry asked. He watched his godfather fight to stay calm. "What about him? He turned on us." Sirius barked in rage. "It doesn't make sense does it? He called me his cub, he is a wolf too right? That has to mean something." Harry said. "Are you saying that he wasn't in his right mind?" Sirius asked. "Would he betray you, his oldest friend and me, his cub? We are a pack." Sirius considered what Harry said for a moment. "Remus must be under an imperius." Sirius was shaking his head. "Poor Remy." Sirius covered his face and whined. It reminded Harry very much of a dog.

"We have to go save him." Harry said. Sirius shook his head. "You aren't going anywhere. This place is safe for you and I'd like to keep my godson thanks." Harry laid his hand on Sirius' shoulder. "I'm not going anywhere." Harry said. Sirius wanted to believe it but everyone he has ever loved has left him.

"Come on let's head back." Sirius stood up grabbed Harry's hand pulling him into a strong hug. "I hope I didn't upset Jake too badly." Harry said finally on the walk back to the small house. "You might have if I remember how imprinting works but he will get over it quickly. That's also part of the joy of imprinting."

"I wish I understood it better." Harry said. "I'm not a good one to talk to about it. I've never imprinted." Sirius said. "Next thing I know you'll tell me the neighbors are vampires." Harry said with a laugh. Sirius let out a sigh. "You're kidding right?" Harry looked around worried. "Don't panic Harry. The last vampires around left years ago and they aren't allowed in the reserve anyways. There was a truce but since they left I'm not worried." Sirius patted Harry's back. Sirius acted like he wanted to say more but thought better of it.

"Why would Jake imprint on me? Aren't we supposed to compatible?" Harry asked. "I would say that you are. Imprinting doesn't just happen Harry. And I would say that he imprinted on you because his wolf saw a potential for the best possible future he could have with you. But maybe you should talk to Jake about it." Harry nodded. "Thanks for everything Siri." Sirius smiled a genuine smile at his godson. "Of course Harry. I love you as if you were my own son." Sirius said. Harry felt his eyes water again but fought back the tears. One emotional breakdown was enough for one day.

As Harry and Sirius walked back towards the Black house they heard the family crack of apparition nearby. Sirius immediately stood in front of Harry. Jacob ran out the front door of the house and changed mid-leap into a beautiful auburn colored wolf. He stood in protective stance as the figure emerged. Harry was taken aback. Jacob in wolf form looked nothing like Remus or the werewolves he has seen in books. Jake's wolf was beautiful. Harry thought about how soft his fur was last night and how much he wanted to run his fingers through it again.

"Well if my eyes do deceive me." Billy said. Harry wasn't sure when the man rolled outside. Seth was also standing there with them. "You're eyes do not deceive you old friend." Severus Snape said as he emerged from the tree line.


	4. Chapter 4

How do we know you aren't going to kidnap Harry?" Sirius asked. Jake was still in wolf form he wasn't taking any chances. "Why would I rescue you both just to kidnap Potter later? Doesn't make sense Black. Call off your wolf Potter." Snape said. "It's ok Jake you can change back." Harry said. Jake let out a warning growl at Snape before he disappeared around the house. A moment later he came back dressed in only shorts. Harry had to look away before he blushed. He looked to Sirius and Snape who were now staring at him. Too late, he was blushing. Sirius and Snape both rolled their eyes.

Thankfully Billy got to the point. "Why are you here then Sev. It's been 17 years since I last saw you." He said. Severus nodded. "I had a feeling this was were Black would bring Harry and after hearing about Harry's predicament I realized we have a lot in common and I want to help." Severus said. Harry stared at his professor for a moment trying to decipher his words. When it finally hit Harry what Severus meant Harry held a hand up to his mouth. "I'm so sorry Professor." He said. Severus nodded once. "It was a long time ago. But thank you. Enough about that. I brought things you might need and I would like to do a check up since spells were thrown at you yesterday." Severus said. Jake let out a low growl deep from his chest next to where Harry was standing. Harry instinctively patted his arm to calm him. They both blushed at the contact. "Sorry." Harry said. Jake grabbed Harry's hand, "You never have to apologize for touching me." Jake said. Harry wanted to smile at him but everything was happening too fast. He pulled his hand away. Jake knew he would have to be patient.

Inside the house Harry laid on Jake's small bed. Severus pulled out a few phials for Harry to take. "How do we know they aren't poison?" Sirius asked. "Vitamins." Severus said. Jake looked at Sirius and then the man who was old friends with his dad. "I can sniff." He said. Jake took the phials and smelled them. "You do realize if I wanted to poison him I could hide the odor." Severus said. "Are you trying to win brownie points?" Jake asked. Jake didn't know why but he trusted the guy.

"I like your wolf." Severus said to Harry. Harry's eyebrows furrowed. Severus looked up from his bag. "Don't worry. Imprints are completely and utterly faithful until death." Severus said. Jake was leaning against the door frame of the bedroom watching the two men and Harry. "And then there is the belief that the soul of the imprints reunite in death to spend eternity together." Severus added. He was now pushing on Harry's stomach. "Sounds too good to be true."

"On the contrary. You are one of the lucky ones." Severus said. "Did any of that hurt?" He asked. Harry shook his head no. "How do you know Jake imprinted?" Harry asked. "Your magic is linked. Before you say Jacob doesn't have magic he does. Moon magic. And also you imprinted on him just as much as he did you. Jake would never have been able to imprint if your heart wasn't open to it. It saw Jake as a protector and provider and accepted the imprinting which resulted in you imprinting on him as well." Severus said. "How do you know all of this?" Harry asked confused

"Will you both excuse us?" Severus asked. Sirius left begrudgingly and Jake left but stood in the hall right outside the door. "Sorry about that." Harry said. But Harry was surprised to see a fond expression on his face. "You shouldn't apologize for a man who is willing to give his life for you." Snape said. "He barely knows me. Why would he do that?" "I once wondered the same question." Snape said.

"I'm going to tell you a story and I want you to listen. Just bare with me I have never told anyone this story before Potter." Severus said. He took a seat on the edge of jake's bed. "Reg was a year above me. We were in the same house but we barely spoke or even looked at each other because I was always with my head in a book or spending time with your mother who was my best friend at the time." Harry was surprised to hear that.

"Funny thing about imprints, you can see each other a thousand times but it isn't until that right moment, that moment in time that your soul calls to their soul because for whatever reason you need each other that you become necessary for the other person's survival." Severus ran his hand through his hair. "You're probably wondering why Reg could imprint and not Sirius, we talked about it you know, my theory was that Sirius was not ready to open his heart to anyone and Reg said it was because he was more animal than human. That always made me laugh." Severus stood up now needing to move around. "The shifter bloodline runs deep in the Black family but it skipped over some the further down the tree it goes. However it only made it easier for your godfather to shift into his animagus form. For most people that doesn't come easy." Severus tried to explain because he knew Harry was confused. "Back to the story, we spent a lot of the summer here during my fifth and sixth year. I didn't have family so Billy's parents became family to me. Ephraim tried to get me to stay here after I found out that Regulus joined the dark lord. By then I was already with child." Severus kept his eyes focused on looking out the window. Harry felt his heart ache for Severus.

"I joined the dark lord for Reg to be closer to him but it only did the opposite. I hated every minute of it. I felt Regulus growing further and further away from me. Until Regulus disappeared one day. The same time I went into labor. I was very good at hiding it. No one knew I was carrying. But being upset about not knowing where Reg was drove me to labor and I came here. I gave birth to a son." Severus said. Harry wiped the tears away from his eyes. "My son died a few hours later." Severus voice was barely above a whisper. "I'm sorry." Harry said holding back a sob.

"Why are you telling me this?" Harry asked. Severus kneeled before Harry, "I'm telling you this to save you from the heartache I went through. Stay away from the dark lord, stay away from Dumbledore he is no better than the dark lord. He will do whatever it takes to make sure his cause is the focus of the war not your health or your well-being. He has already proven that he plans for you to die."

"I can't abandon our people." Harry said. "You won't. You are going to rest and take a break while I work with Granger and Weasley to find these things called horcruxes which will weaken the dark lord. I will check on you if you don't mind and keep you stocked with calming draught. You look like you could use it." Harry shrugged. "I'm going to go visit Billy while you rest." Harry nodded.

Before Severus left the room he looked at Harry again. "You do really have her eyes." Severus said. Harry nodded. "You were friends with my mother? Can you tell me about her? Everyone always talks about my father but I want to know about my mum." Severus nodded. "I'll share more with you later after you've rested. Here take this." Severus handed Harry a phial of potion. "It's calming draught with a touch of dreamless sleep. It should help you." Severus said. Harry stared at the phial for a moment. "I wouldn't hurt you Potter. I maybe an old bitter unlovable man but I'm not evil." Harry nodded and took the phial. "Thanks professor." Harry said. "Call me Severus." Harry nodded. "Alright Sev." Harry said. Severus snorted. "Don't push your luck Potter." Harry laid back on the bed feeling more calm then he has in weeks.

When Severus left Jacob walked into the room. "I tried not to listen in but I heard you crying." Jake spoke softly. He reached out a hand to cup Harry's cheek. "I can't understand why you would want me?" Harry said. Jake smiled. "And I can't understand why anyone wouldn't." He leaned in and ran his nose along Harry's nose bumping his cheek against Harry's. He thought heavily about kissing him but felt this was far more intimate than a kiss. Jake ran his nose along Harry's jaw scenting him, he ran his lips along softly up to Harry's ear scenting him right behind his ear lobe where he lightly placed his lips in the barest of kisses. Then he buried his nose and face against Harry's neck. Harry wrapped his arms around Jake's broad shoulders inviting him to hold him. Harry accepted that Jake was his and vice versa. It felt as if a piece of a puzzle fell into place. Jake felt his wolf calm deeply for the first time since Harry showed up.

Harry never expected his professor, a man who bullied him and practically hated him to share a very private, emotional story with him. Harry thought about the similarities and then decided that no matter what he would try to hold on to his child. He could see how bitter and angry and hollow his professor was. And now knowing the truth, it made sense. Harry fell asleep in Jake's arms.

It was dark when Harry woke again. Jake was sitting there reading a book on male reproduction with his eyes wide in fear. Harry could only snort in amusement. Jake blushed. "Your godfather wasn't happy I fell asleep holding you." Jake said. Harry yawned. "I slept better than I have in months." Harry laid his head on Jake's shoulder and began looking at the page's he was reading. There was a picture of a man with a rounded belly obvious fully pregnant. "I'll sleep with you whenever you want then. Don't worry, your godfather doesn't scare me." Jake said. Harry shook his head but he was amused at Jake's attitude.

He kissed Harry's forehead before turning the page. There was a moving photo of the pregnant man laying on a table getting cut open. Jake quickly closed it. "I think that's enough for right now." He said. Harry smiled at him. Jake realized that was the first time Harry smiled at him. He was breathless.

"I know that all of this is sudden but please just let's get to know each other and spend time together like friends and let things happen naturally. I know you're scared and so am I but I will protect you." Jake looked at Harry, searching his beautiful green eyes that he are now his favorite thing to look at; Jacob put his hand over Harry's stomach. "I will be there for you in everything that you do, every step of the way, all the way to end no matter what." Harry felt his eyes water at that admission. Jake was far more mature than anyone gave him credit for.

"I've never had anyone feel that way about me or even care. Sirius, Ron and Hermione are the only ones who have ever cared or shown the slightest bit of concern when it comes to me. And I can't understand why you want me. I'm pregnant with another man's child. He used me. Doesn't that disgust you?" Harry asked. His voice barely above a whisper. Jake invaded Harry's space again. Jake kissed Harry's cheek and bumped his nose against Harry's. "You are my mate Harry. The child you're carrying is apart of you. That would never disgust me. I could kill that man for hurting you and what he did was disgusting but not you and not the baby growing inside of you." Jake felt Harry relax against him. "This is all so weird and fast for me. I feel like another decision was taken from me." Harry said. "I'm sorry. It's my fault. My wolf saw you as the mate it wanted, I wanted." Harry touched Jake's cheek. "Don't be sorry. Oddly enough it's probably the first one that I've been ok with." Harry said with a small smile. Jake smiled back at Harry. Harry remained in Jake's arms until he fell asleep again. This time he slept until dawn.


	5. Chapter 5

Jake woke up first. He was able to adjust and move Harry so that he could get up. He kissed Harry's cheek before he climbed out of bed. After using the bathroom he joined his father and Sirius in the kitchen. "How is my godson?" Sirius asked. "Alright I guess. He slept." Jacob said. Snape appeared out of nowhere it seemed. "You can tell his mood since you imprinted."

"That's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about dad. I thought we only imprint on what...on...you know…" Jacob made a face trying to emphasis the point. Sirius and Severus were sipping tea or coffee but staring amusedly at Jacobs embarrassment. "I think what he means Billy is the fact that he thought he would only imprint on a woman."

"That's rather homophobic." Sirius hissed. "If you don't want Harry tell him now. He had been hurt enough." Jacob saw red at that moment. He stood up and gripped the edge of the table, his claws coming out. He could feel his wolf teeter on the edge. "I want him. He is mine as much as I am his." Jacob growled. Sirius nodded. Severus was smirking. He quite enjoyed watching Sirius get put in his place.

"I would just like some clarification since I'm as much thrown in this as Harry is. But I didn't want to bring up my feelings while Harry was so upset." Jacob said. Severus nodded. "I can tell you this much. Harry will not like you hiding your feelings even if he is upset." Sirius sighed, "One thing Harry has dealt with is liars or people trying to spare his feelings, I am a guilty party in that. Harry would rather know the truth no matter how painful."

"To answer your question Jake, we imprint on the heart of the person, the soul not what's on the outside or what's between the legs. It makes it easier that powerful wizards can have children as you well know of Harry's predicament but I don't think that matters to you know does it?" Billy asked. "It didn't matter the second I found out." Jake said. "Everything feels like second nature already with Harry." Jake said. "It's a little overwhelming."

"You better take things extremely slowly." Sirius warned with a growled. Jake gulped. "My wolf would never allow me to do anything Harry wasn't ready to do." Jake said. "I know Harry doesn't trust me or have any reason to like me but…" Billy interrupted his son. "That will come with time. Before you know it he will feel the same about you that you do about him and it will be unyielding." Jake sighed. "I think I'm going to go work in the garage for a while. When Harry wakes up, tell him where I am." Jake said.

Severus waited until Jacob was out of earshot. "Maybe you should warn him about the hormones of a pregnant wizard." Severus said to Billy. "Don't remind me." "You and Sarah pregnant the same time was enough for one lifetime." Severus smiled behind his coffee cup. "I didn't know you had a child." Sirius said to Severus. "Oh yes."

"How come we didn't know about it? Where?" Sirius asked but Billy shook his head before Sirius could ask anything else. "Why would you care Black? Would you have wanted to be a part of my child's life?" Severus scoffed. "If I had known; possibly." Sirius said. Severus shook his head, "Don't trouble yourself." Severus stood up and made his way back to the small room that was made up for him to stay in. It was once the girl's bedroom he thought if the pink curtains were anything to go by.

-/-

A few days went by and Jacob found himself spending every minute with Harry that they were awake. Seth would stop by and spend time with them too but mostly it would be the two of them getting to know each other.

"We have a forest like this at school but it's completely dangerous." Harry said. They were hiking deep in the woods one day when Harry felt particularly suffocated. "These woods are dangerous too but you're with me so…" Jake said his cheeks were starting to blush. "I'm not helpless you know." Harry said. Jake smiled. "I know but I've only seen you use your magic for a flashlight." Harry laughed. "Well I've not needed to protect myself so I haven't felt the need to use it."

Even as they walked they were always touching. Jake would brush against Harry or his hand would land on Harry's hip and rest there while they walked. Harry was comfortable with the touches now. He would pull Jake's arm all the way around him or lace their fingers together when they held hands.

But Harry's favorite thing was when they would hug. He never hugged someone like Jake. Jake would never be the first to let go and he would always hold on the Harry as if he were his lifeline. Harry didn't think that this was supposed to happen so early in his life but he also didn't expect to get pregnant. Life never turned out the way Harry thought it was supposed to.

Jake stopped walking suddenly and pulled something out of his pocket. Upon closer inspection Harry realized that Jake had a cellphone. "Who is it?" Jake furrowed his eyebrows. Then he looked up at Harry and smiled and buried his face his Harry's neck. Taking a deep calming breath. "Surprisingly my best friend." Jake said. "Oh yea?" Harry asked. "It's kind of complicated." Jake added. Harry raised his eyebrow at Jake who laughed. "Alright so maybe not as complicated as yours." Jake said. "I had a thing for Bella. My best friend, she was...She was great but she was in love with this guy, this vampire who left her because he was afraid to hurt her and she spent all this time with me and I fell for her." Jake said. Harry let out a sigh. "How long ago was this?"

"She just left to go rescue him or something a week ago. Same night you and your godfather showed up." Harry pulled away from Jake. "How? Jake?" Jake could feel a strong way of sadness come from Harry. "What's wrong? Harry?" Jake rushed to Harry's side.

Harry backed away from him. "I can't believe I fell for it." Harry said shaking his head. "You wanted to see me use magic?" Harry glared at Jacob who was confused at the situation. Harry apparates to the Black residence. Sirius and Severus come running out. Harry is visible shaking. "What's wrong pup?" Sirius asked. "Where is Jake?" Billy asked rolling out just after Severus. "He was talking about some bloody girl." Harry snarled. Severus and Sirius looked at each other . It was now apparent the imprinting was showing on his side as well. Jake was afraid it was one sided.

Jake showed up a moment later as well as the sound of more apparition. "They are monitoring him at the ministry." Severus said. "Well, well, well." Jake heard a man speak from the treeline before he saw him. When he saw the man he knew that was the man who hurt his Harry. "You have dogs protecting you now?" Lucius growled as he walked closer to where Harry was standing. Jake never moved from standing between that man and Harry. "This one is attached to you? Is he not?" Lucius asked never taking his eyes off Harry. "Does it pain you to know I miss you?" Lucius asked.

"You miss a hole to fill." Harry snarled again. Lucius smirked especially when Jacob bared his teeth at him. "I want to talk to you alone." Lucius said serious now. "No, it's not going to happen." Sirius said pointing his wand directly at Lucius' throat. "I'm sorry but this is between your godson and I." Lucius said with another grin. He grabbed Harry's arm quickly and apparated away.

"Oh Merlin no." Sirius cried out. Jake darted into the woods trying to catch Harry's scent. "I'm going to go look for him." Severus patted Sirius on the shoulder. "I'll go with." Sirius said standing but losing his balance. "Stay incase he comes back." Severus apparated.

-/-

Harry looked around the room that Lucius brought him to. It was the same house he brought him to during their little trysts. Harry wondered what Lucius had planned for him, then he felt a strong wave of emotion, panic, desperation, something else he thought maybe was love from Jake but he shook his head glancing up at Lucius as he casually entered the room.

"A drink my little savior?" He asked. "No, I know what you've been putting in it. I also know that you've been obliviating me." Harry grit out. Lucius sighed. "No wonder you've been hidden. But not very well mind you. Especially when I can track you through the ministry when you use magic outside of Hogwarts." Lucius smirked.

"Come on now Harry. I thought we were having fun!" Lucius said. "If you touch me I will bloody kill you." Harry growled. Jake would be proud. "You wouldn't hurt me. After all, I'm the father of your child am I not?" Lucius said with a wicked grin. Harry felt bile rise up in the back of his throat. "I'm sure you're wondering how I know? I've always known what you're doing Harry. You can't hide from me." Lucius said smiling again this time he sipped his firewhiskey.

"You bastard. Was it part of your sick plan?" Harry asked. "In the beginning? No, no I just wanted to wreck the would-be savior. But now, now with a child as powerful as the one growing inside of you, can you imagine what great things I'll accomplish." Lucius said. "I'll not let you use my child for any of your plans. None of them." Harry said. Lucius could feel the magic coming off of Harry now. "Harry….Harry, my dear Harry, what ever made you think that I would let you live after you born me a child." Lucius laughed at that.

Harry closed his eyes, he wanted nothing more than Jake's protective arms around him. Harry isn't sure what happened next but warm hands grabbed him and pulled him close. Jake buried his nose in Harry's neck. "God Harry I was so worried. Are you ok? Did he touch you?" Jake asked as he proceeded to scent and run his hands over Harry to check for marks. "I'm ok. He didn't touch me but he threatened me. He plans to take my child as soon as it's born." Harry said with a sob.

Sirius and Severus were watching from the living room. Billy was in the kitchen. He was on the phone with Charlie who called worried about Jake who hadn't called Bella back. Billy told him his son has been busy and that Bella would be called later. Billy decided that Bella wasn't going to stop being a nuisance yet.

"What happened? How did you get away?" Sirius asked. "I don't know. I was so frightened. All I kept thinking about was Jacob and how much I just wanted to be safe. I never expected to apparate directly into his lap especially since I've never apparated alone or well it was in anger and I wasn't even entirely sure how I did it" Harry admitted sheepishly. Harry talked a little bit longer with his godfather and Severus before falling asleep in Jake's lap. Jake was just happy to have Harry back with him. He would do anything and everything in his power to prove that he no longer had feelings for Bella and that Harry was all he wanted from now on.

Harry woke with a start the next morning. He was used to Jake being up first but this time he was up first. He wiggles out of bed and walked slowly towards Severus' room. The professor was asleep but woke as soon as the door opened. "It's barely morning Potter." Severus groaned. "I know but I just thought of something. Could Malfoy put a spell on me to watch my every move?" Harry asked. Severus thought about it for a moment. "If that's the case Harry then I can no longer spy for Dumbledore." Severus grumbled. "It's a game he is playing." Harry said. "I'll look up the spell and come up with the counter just be careful." Severus said. Harry let out a sigh. Could things be more complicated?


	6. Chapter 6

Harry decided that he wasn't going to go back to sleep but he found himself outside down by the beach. He hasn't had a chance to really look around the reserve or take in the beauty of this place. The sun was peeking over the horizon.

He thought about how beautiful it was here and how he could make a life here. Then he thought about how odd it was to think about that after only knowing Jacob a short time but his heart ached when Lucius took him away. He couldn't stand the thought of being away from Jake. He had come to accept the imprinting and he even enjoys it now. He likes knowing how Jake feels. Harry never expected Jake to be that mature about the situation. Severus said that the heart knows what it wants and Jake is comfortable with that and so should Harry.

Harry thought about writing Hermione and Ron and then decided against writing Ron. He wouldn't never write back. He missed his friends. He thought about how they would react. Hermione would research everything she could about imprinting while Ron would probably get along with Jake. They both eat about the same amount, Harry thought fondly.

"Hey. Hey you." A voice called to him. Harry turned around to find a woman standing there. "Was wondering when Jake would let you go in public." The woman said. Harry shook his head. "Jake hasn't been hiding me away. You're Seth's sister?" Harry asked. "That's me. Leah Clearwater." She held out her hand and Harry shook it. "Harry Potter. Pleasure to meet you."

"At first I thought maybe Jake was embarrassed to imprint on a guy but not one at gorgeous as you." Leah said. Harry laughed. "I'll take that as a compliment." He said. Harry took in her appearance. Leah had the same tan complexion as her brother and everyone else in the reserve. Her hair is dark brown and pulled back in a ponytail and her eyes were also a beautiful chocolate color.

"So what are you doing out here at the butt crack of dawn?" Leah asked. "Just wanted to take a walk on the beach. Care to join me?" Harry asked. "Sure. Seth said you're a magician. Can I see a magic trick?" Leah asked. Harry shook his head. "Seth is special isn't he?" Harry asked. Leah laughed this time. "But I'm not really a circus monkey. Maybe I'll show you something later." Harry said. "Fair enough but I leave the judgement out on the circus monkey you're with Jake after all." Leah said. Harry conceded. "Touché my friend."

An hour later they walked back to the Black residence. Jake was waiting for them. "I was almost worried but then I felt how amused you were so I just waited." Harry smiled at Jake. "Thanks love." He said wrapping his arms around Jake's neck and kissing his lips quickly before pulling away and joining Leah in the house to cook breakfast. It was his turn and Leah offered to help. Leah winked at Jake as she passed by. He stood there struck by having just been kissed by Harry. His Harry just kissed him. He licked his lips to savor the taste.

Leah spent the rest of the day with Harry as Jake had a car he was working on that he had to finish up for one of the elders in the reservation. Harry talked about home and about his friends and school. He finally showed her magic. "My brother is special." Leah said. "Such an idiot." She shook her head as she watched Harry cast a cleaning spell that cleaned Jacob's room in minutes. "Can you come do my room next?" She asked. Harry laughed. "Magic is no excuse to be lazy." He said loud enough for Severus and Sirius to hear. They both grumbled about youth and stupidity.

"Jake is taking me to meet Bella." Harry said as they sat on the floor of Jake's bedroom. "What's wrong?" Leah could sense Harry's concern. "I know that he loved her and that without the imprint he never would have gave it up." Harry said. Leah let out a sigh. "Did Jake tell you about me and Sam?" Harry shook his head no. "We were in love. Completely attached to each other. But he imprinted on Emily and left me." Leah said with a sad resignation. "I'm so sorry." Harry took her hand.

"It's alright. It's a gamble when in a relationship with our kind. You never know when we could imprint. But Sam loves Emily through and through. I know this because we hear each other's thoughts when in wolf form." Harry knew about the mind sharing. Jake has told him everything. "He has guilt from it but I think that's mostly because I'm still here. If I wasn't apart of the pack and if I couldn't hear his thoughts it would be different." Leah said. Harry hugged Leah tightly.

Jake walked into the bedroom to see Harry cuddling with Leah. "Should I be worried?" Jake asked. "No. I was telling him about Sam. And trust me you have nothing to worry about." Leah said standing up. "But I might keep him. Seth is such a pain in the ass." Leah added. Harry laughed. "See you later Harry, Jake." Leah walked out of the bedroom leaving Harry and Jake alone. "I'm going to jump into the shower and then we will go meet Bella."

-/-

It was an hour and a half later Harry was sitting in the grass while Jacob was standing by the side of the road. "I can feel your jealousy and you know there is no reason Harry." Jacob said. He walked to where Harry was sitting and pulled Harry into his lap as he sat down. He kissed Harry on the nose. "I'm sorry I feel like this." Harry said. "I mean do you have an idea how jealous I feel because you're carrying someone else's child." Jacob said. Harry bit his lip. "I know it happened before we met but you are my everything Harry. I know everything is moving so fast but I wouldn't change anything." Jake said running his nose along Harry's nose. "I wouldn't either Jacob." Harry said his voice coming out shaky. Jake tipped Harry's face up to meet his and brought their lips together. That kiss sparked a feeling of lust right through Harry. Harry groans into the kiss. Jake runs his tongue over Harry's asking for invitation that Harry gladly allows. When their tongues collide for the first time they both groan gripping at each others clothing tightly. Jake wraps his arm around Harry's waist and pulls his closer. "Can't get close enough." Harry whined. "Want to kiss you forever." Jake said. Then they heard a car pull up.

"That's them." Jake said. "Guess I should get up." "You don't have too." Jake said not moving." Harry smiled but stood. He could see a black car and two people. Jake stood up too.

"Jake!" Bella ran over and hugged Jake tightly not paying attention to anyone else around her. Jake never let go of Harry's hand but he patted Bella on the back. "Glad to see you made it in one piece." "Yea it was fine. Not a scratch." Bella said. Edward walked over to join them. Jake pulled Harry into his side as he was trying to hide behind him. "Bella, I'd like you to meet my Harry. I mean my…" Jake smiled when he looked at Harry but he couldn't think of the right word to describe him. "Your friend?" Bella asked surprised by the affection between the two. "My everything." Jake corrected her.

Harry blushed but held out his free hand for Bella to shake. "Harry Potter, pleased to meet you. And you must be Edward?" Harry looked to Edward next. Bella shook Harry's hand confused by the accent. "Yes, I see Jake told you everything." Edward said. Harry nodded. "He did." They shook hands.

"Well I brought your bike." Jake said to Bella. "Oh! Thank you." She walked over with Jake to look at it. Jake never let Harry's hand go. He didn't trust to leave Harry alone in Edward's presence. It didn't matter how much Bella trusted him. "I can feel you in my mind." Harry growled at Edward. "I'm sorry it's habit." "You will do well to stay out of it." Harry warned." Jake looked between the two. He hated to say anything because he knew it would make Harry appear weak and that would upset him. Instead he searched his eyes waiting for permission. When Harry nodded Jake pulled Harry into a quick kiss that made Bella question her mind.

"What happened while I was gone?" Bella asked angrily Jake. Jake rubbed his nose along Harry's before turning to answer her. "I imprinted." Bella scoffed. Edward looked at Bella too shocked by her attitude. "I didn't think you were gay. Two weeks ago you were in love with me." She said. Jake nodded. "I thought I was in love but nothing compares to how I feel about Harry." Jake said. Harry smiled at Jake and gripped his hand a little tighter. Bella didn't stop with the dirty looks. Harry was certainly not a fan of Bella's at this point.

"Can I just say that I'm happy for you? And not because it means you will leave Bella alone but you wouldn't have been truly happy until you imprinted and you didn't with Bella." Edward said. Jake nodded. "Thanks." Edward observed Harry. He felt an overwhelming urge to protect him from the time he met him. He thought it strange to feel that way about someone he just met. "I just don't understand." Bella said. "It's not for you to understand Bells." Jake said. "We should get going though. I don't want to make anyone uncomfortable especially Harry." Jake said wrapping his arm around Harry's waist. Harry leaned into him. "It takes more than that to make me uncomfortable Jake." Harry said. Jake kissed Harry's temple. "It would be best to go." He said. "Bells, I wish this had been different." Jake said. Bella just stared at them still dumbfounded like maybe she was in the twilight zone. Edward told them goodbye and lead Bella away by her elbow.

Edward met Bella back at the Cullen residence since she was more worried about taking her motorcycle home. "Wanna talk about that freak out you had?" Edward asked. "Not really. I'm sure it's just a phase." Bella dismissed it as she was climbing into the passenger seat of his Volvo. Edward shook his head. "I can't believe you are acting like this." Edward said. "Acting like what? Jake is my best friend. You can't change overnight and he practically has because of that guy." She made a disgusted face. "I thought you would be happy that Jake was happy." Edward continued the argument. "It isn't real. I mean did you see the way they were hanging all over each other?" Edward laughed. "You mean like two people in love? Yea and for your information Harry is completely head over heels for Jake." Edward felt the need to defend Harry especially having a front row seat to what's going on in his mind. "So it's Harry now? What the hell Edward? You didn't even like Jake and now this?" Bella's voice was raised now. Edward shook his head and didn't follow after Bella when she went into the house.

A minute later Alice came down the stairs. "What has Bella upset?" Alice asked. "Is it the visitor's?" Alice asked. Edward let out a sigh. A vision came to Alice that moment something that Edward never expected. Alice looked up at Edward. "I'm sorry, I didn't want you to see it yet." She said. Edward's eyebrows furrowed, "You've seen that before?" "Shortly after Bella came into our lives." Alice admitted. "Why didn't you tell me?" "You were finally happy after all these years, I didn't want to take that away from you." Alice said. "Even if it wasn't meant to be?" Edward asked. Alice bit her lip. She didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry." Alice said before she disappeared back into the house.

-/-

Severus was packing his bag. He was going back to Hogwarts for the next few weeks baring nothing major happened to Harry. Sirius knocked on the door to the bedroom he was staying in. "Can I bother you a minute?" Sirius asked. Severus nodded and continued to pack.

"I want to thank you for everything you've done for Harry the last few days. He is in a better place mentally then he was." Severus sat on the bed next to Sirius. "I believe that might have more to do with him accepting the imprint then anything I've done." "Even still. Thank you. And for the record I would have been there for you and for my nephew if I had known." Severus let out a sigh. "Black, let's not start this now." "I know it's hard to think about considering what happened with our past I like to think I would have made a great uncle." Severus snorted at the man. "That boy would have been spoiled rotten." Sirius added. Severus let out a sigh. "I know."

"When you go back to Hogwarts can you keep an eye out for Remus for me? Harry and I have reason to believe that Dumbledore maybe using an Imperius on him." Severus stared at Sirius for a moment. "The implications of what you're suggesting…" Sirius shrugged. "Dumbledore has already decided life means little to him. An unforgivable isn't much different."

Severus thought about what Sirius said. "I'll watch out for him. Dumbledore wouldn't keep him under Imperius 24/7 so he is probably locked up somewhere. When I find him I'll bring him back." Severus said. Sirius nodded. "I'll be forever in your debt."

"Just what I always wanted a Black in my debt. Just take care of your godson and we will call it even." Severus said. "Consider it done." Sirius said holding out his hand for Severus to shake. Severus shook his hand. And hopefully a new leaf in their lives turned over for the better.


	7. Chapter 7

It's a few weeks since Harry saw Severus. He has been away at Hogwarts. Severus told Harry as soon as he got a chance to come see him. He thought he might have found the spell Malfoy had been using on him. Harry knocked on Severus' bedroom door. "Come in Potter." Harry found Severus sitting on the bed with a rather large tome in his lap. "I think I've narrowed down the spell that Lucius was using on you." Severus said. "Good." Harry was ready to be done with it.

"Stay completely still." Severus cast a diagnostic spell which revealed which spells was currently active on him. "It is called a disciplinary charm for children who get in trouble. It allows the parents access to everything their children say or do. It's called exploratus and then you say the full name of the person. Now I'm giving you a potion that will purge that spell from your body. It's unpleasant but once you've drank it you'll be free of the spy." Severus said handing over phial with bright green liquid.

"Thank you Sev." Harry tilted the phial and took all the green liquid in his mouth. The quicker he was rid of Lucius' eyes from watching his every move the better. Harry almost gagged on the potion but then he was fine. Severus cast a quick diagnostic spell on Harry which showed him there was no more spells active on Harry. Harry could finally breath easy.

"He could just recast it again once he has discovered that we have countered it?" Harry asked. Severus hit him with a book. "Did you learn nothing in school Potter?" Harry was afraid to answer. "In order to cast a spell of this magnitude eye contact must be maintained." Severus spoke each word emphasizing the point. Harry felt his eyes water. "Well shit Harry I didn't yell at you so you would cry." Severus said. "That's not it you arsehole. It's just….he did that to me while I was under a bloody love potion. That bastard. Who knows what else he did to me!" Harry shook with anger. "Calm down, you don't want to upset the baby or your wolf." Severus pulled Harry in for a comforting hug.

Harry calmed down a few minutes later. "Didn't your godfather go through your memories to make sure that Lucius didn't do anything else?" Severus asked. "He stopped once he saw the raping start and then he made sure he knew I was being obliviated." Harry said. Severus looked angry. "Harry if you feel comfortable enough with me, I could go through your mind and make sure that Lucius hasn't set anymore traps for you to fall into." Harry thought about it for a moment. He buried his face in Severus' chest. "Fine only if we never ever talk about it again. And not right now. It's the beach party tonight." Harry said. Severus nodded. "I agree with you on never speaking of it. It won't be pleasant for me either. And yes you go have fun. Leah has been pacing back and for in front of the door waiting for you."

"Have you seen Ron and Hermione?" Harry asked. Severus nodded. "They are both in my class this year." Harry let out a sigh. "Do you know what you want to do when you grow up Potter?" Severus smirked. "I think that's the first time anyone has asked me that. And now since I'm not thinking about dying at every turn I might have a chance." Harry said. "I'll think about it and let you know." He said. Harry left Severus to his thoughts. Severus had no idea Harry felt that way. But then again Severus knew what it was like to always be awaiting death.

-/-

It's been a little over a month since Harry and Sirius arrived. There is going to be an end of the summer beach party. It's the last week in September and everyone in the reserve has been invited. Leah told Jake that he had to bring Harry or she would bring him herself. Jake really didn't like that idea.

"What should I wear?" Harry was looking at his total of two shirts and two pair of pants. Leah took pity on him and bought him an outfit because she said she was tired of looking at him wearing the same damn clothes. "Wear this." Leah said. She pulled a blue polo shirt out of Jake's dresser. "He obviously doesn't wear it." "He never wears shirts." Harry said with a grin. "I'm sure that's a heart ache for you isn't it?" Leah poked Harry in the ribs causing him to laugh. It was nice to hear him laugh more, she thought.

Harry pulled on the shirt and put on the pair of khaki pants that Leah bought him previously. "You clean up nice Potter." Leah smirked. "Jake is going to drool all over himself." Harry smiled. "It should alarm me that you make these dog jokes. But in reality I'm more amused." Leah laughed. Jake chose that moment to enter the bedroom. "You both are always in the bedroom together. I might start to become suspic…." Jake couldn't finish the sentence. He noticed Harry was wearing his clothes and the world stopped for a second. Leah laughed at Jake and shook her head backing out of the bedroom. "See you two in a hour. No later. I may start stalking." Leah said. Harry smiled at his friend.

Harry watched Jake. His pupils dilated, nostrils flaring. "See something you like?" Harry asked no longer afraid to flirt with Jake. Jake nodded and moved closer to Harry. "You smell like motor oil." Harry muttered when Jake invaded his space. "You smell like MINE!" Jake growled and licked Harry's neck. Harry gasped. He wasn't expecting Jake to act like this. "Maybe I should wear your clothes more often." Harry whispered. Jake was kissing and licking his neck. "Wear anything of mine you wish. What's mine is yours Harry." Jake said. His voice was more tender than Harry was expecting in the heat of the moment.

Jake's lips finally met Harry's in an explosive kiss. They both moaned at the feeling. Jake laid Harry on the bed wanting to feel more of Harry against him. But Harry took the reigns. He sat up and straddled Jake pushing his erection against Jake's. He was surprised to feel Jake was turned on too. "Harry?" Jake was unsure what Harry was doing but wasn't about to stop him. "I'm so bloody turned on." Harry's hormones have been raging lately. Reaching between their bodies and pull out his hard on. Harry began to stroke himself.

"Oh my god." Jake whispered his voice shaking with need. He reach to pull his shirt off of Harry and Harry let it go. Everywhere Jake touched Harry felt like he was on fire. "Can I touch you?" Jake asked looking at where Harry was stroking himself. Harry nodded. "Only if I can touch you." Harry said. Jake groaned but nodded. He pulled his cock out and Harry immediately began stroking it. Jake wrapped his hand around Harry's rock hardness and pulled him hard and fast. "God I can't believe you're mine Harry." "All yours Jake." Harry moaned. Jake batted Harry's hand away and took both of their cocks in his large hand and began to bring them both to orgasm. Jake reached his free hand up to Harry's face to cup his cheek but Harry had other ideas. He slid two of Jake's fingers in his mouth. The moan that came from Jake's mouth nearly sent Harry over the edge. "Fuck Harry you have no idea how much I want to bend you over this bed and fuck you into the mattress." Jake was nearly breathless. Harry didn't expect Jake to be a dirty talker. Harry came just from the words Jake spoke. Jake came from watching the euphoria on Harry's face. Not to mention the hottest moan that slipped from his lips. Harry slumped over Jake's chest. "We should shower." Harry said. "No, I like that you smell like me." They dozed for awhile and of course Leah had to stalk after them.

"Gross. Both of you idiots shower. No one wants to smell that." She growled. Jake grinned. Harry looked mortified. "I told you." Harry swatted at Jake's butt. "What? She would be the same way. Don't let her fool you." Jake said. Harry showered first and Jake followed. Leah made sure they didn't mess around again. Jake grumbled something about pack mom. Leah rolled her eyes.

-/-

Once they started towards the beach Leah grabbed Harry's arm and lead him around. Jake felt comfortable letting the two go. Leah felt as if she had another pack brother. Leah wasn't close to many of the pack but she chose Harry and that was ok. Jake's wolf preened now that Harry was being shown around to his pack brothers.

Leah introduced Harry to Sam. "This is Harry Potter." Sam held out his hand but something happened that moment. Jake stood there growling at Sam who was growling back. Leah protectively wrapped her arms around Harry. "What are you idiots doing?" She hissed. No one spoke. Just more growling. Severus broke the tension.

"I believe that Jake is protective of Harry.." Severus said. "But I've met him and Seth and Jake didn't care." Leah said. "His wolf sees Sam as threat." Harry reached over and laid his hand on Jake's. Jake calmed instantly. He pulled Harry into his arms.

"Perhaps it's best to let Jake keep close to Harry." Severus said. "As if I'd let anyone hurt Harry." Leah said. Severus could hear the hurt in her voice but he knew that Harry wanted to keep it secret that he was pregnant. The less people that knew the less people that Lucius could hurt. Severus believed that's why Jake went protective suddenly. His wolf sees the child Harry is carrying as his cub now and his instincts are hyper aware making him jumpy.

Harry didn't shake Sam's hand. "Nice to meet you." Harry said. Sam nodded but didn't speak. Harry thought that was rude. After being introduced to the rest of the pack Jake led Harry over to Leah who was sitting on a log in front of a large bonfire. "Sorry Leah." Harry said as he sat down next to the woman. "Don't apologize for the asshole. I understand." Harry nodded.

The elders started telling stories about the tribe. Harry felt warm between the two wolves. He knew many weren't comfortable with the fact that Jake imprinted on a guy but he nor Jake had any control over it. But despite that the feelings that have grown between the two over the last month have meant everything to Harry. Feelings he has never known.

Harry looked over at his godfather who was obviously lost in thought. Then Harry's eyes drifted over to Severus who was continually looking at a man who was sitting opposite him. Severus looked over to Harry like he knew the young man was watching him. He tilted his head acknowledgment towards him. Harry repeated the gesture.

For the first time in months Harry felt content. Jake wrapped his arm around Harry's waist and kissed his cheek. "You need anything?" Jake asked. "No I'm good." Jake smiled and kissed Harry on the lips. Harry felt home. A feeling he has never known.

-/-

Sirius excused himself. Being around everyone again only brought up past memories. Billy found him nursing a bottle of whiskey further down the beach. "You know they are back." Billy said out of nowhere. Sirius whipped his head up and looked at the man.

"I couldn't possibly, I wouldn't know what to say." Sirius said. "I'm just telling you they are there." Billy said. "Must be to torture me." Billy laughed. "No I think I'm doing you a favor. I know how stubborn you are."

"I forced them to leave Billy." Sirius whined. "My heart and soul. Do you know what that's like?" Billy nodded. "I do. My Sarah died remember." Sirius looked at Billy serious for a moment. "I'm such a shit." Billy nodded. "I know and I still put up with you." Sirius laughed at that. "Such a noble man, you are William."

"Let's head back so I can keep an eye on my son and make sure he doesn't castrate anyone for looking at Harry the wrong way." Billy said. "Jacob has really come a long way in my book." Sirius said with a smirk. Billy smack him. "Wait till he tries to maul you." "I maybe old but I'm still quick." Billy snorted. "Come on old man." They went back to the bonfire. Harry had fallen asleep on Jake. Jake was talking to Quill about something. Leah waved to the two as they joined the group.

-/-

Severus couldn't help but stare at the man across from him. There was something about him that looked familiar. His hair was long and black but pulled back in a ponytail. His eyes were almost the same onyx color.

"Leah?" He asked the girl next to him. She has practically adopted Harry as her brother. "Who is that man over there?" Severus asked. But when he went to point him out to her the man was gone.

"He must have left." Severus said. Leah shrugged. "If you see him again tell me. There isn't anyone in the reserve I don't know." Leah said. Severus nodded. "Thank you." He didn't like the feeling that left him with.

Severus called it an early night and started back towards the Black house. He spotted the man again. Severus hid behind a trash can. He felt bloody ridiculous but he wanted a closer look. The man walked into the house and turned off the lights. Severus didn't get a closer look but he thought it was suspicious that a young man walked into Ephraim's house especially since his only son is not that young.

Severus made it back to the house and turned in early. He would head back to Hogwarts in the morning. That night Severus dreamt about long black hair and black eyes and a boy who would have called him papa.


	8. Chapter 8

"You're sure he is in the tower?" Sirius asked. "Like a bloody damsel in distress." Severus said. "I can't believe he let Dumbledore get the drop on him." Sirius said. "Dumbledore is highly manipulative. It's not that hard to believe."

Severus and Sirius apparated to Hogsmeade. "I've talked with Aberforth and he agreed to let us sneak in. He couldn't believe what Dumbledore has been doing." Severus said. "Him and me both." Sirius grumbled. "I guess it didn't really surprise me after everything he has gone through in the past. A man who defeats his own lover in war? That leaves scars." Severus said. "You're pretty deep you know that Snape." Sirius said. Severus laughed.

"I'm sorry I didn't know you better when we were younger. I'm sorry I was a prat." Sirius said. Severus stopped walking. "Don't start this being nice shit." Sirius laughed. "Alright fine. I'll continue to be an arsehole." Severus nodded. "I can only take so much change in my life at a time. Harry hugged me the other day. I really don't need you to apologize."

"Harry is a good kid." Sirius said. "Lily would have been proud." Severus said. "Aye, I agree. He is so much like her." "I think you would have been a good father Sev. As long as you gave up the whole dark lord following bit." Sirius said. Severus was struck by what Sirius said. He stopped and stared at the man for a moment. Thankfully it was completely dark and Hogsmeade was empty at this time of night. "I don't know what to say to that." Severus said. "You don't have to say anything. It was an observation. You're good with Harry. I think he even loves you." Severus snorted. "What? I'm serious. I've been jealous recently!" Sirius barked. Severus laughed. "That's a good one Black. Since when have you ever had reason to be jealous of me?" Sirius doesn't speak instead he sticks his tongue out at the man. They both laugh.

"If I didn't know any better I'd think there was two drunk fools on my doorstep." Aberforth growled when he opens the door to his bar. "Fools yes. Drunk? Unfortunately not." Sirius said as they walked into the bar.

"How are you Abe?" Sirius asked the old man. "Been well. And yourself? Sorry to hear about Harry." Aberforth said. Sirius let out a sigh. "Harry is actually going good too. He is young but he will make a good father." Sirius said. "No doubt about that Sirius." Aberforth said. "I meant what my jackass of a brother is doing to him." Sirius laughed. "Ah yes. Well as long as that old coot keeps his slimy hands away from Harry I think we will be ok."

"I've known my brother for years and I can honestly say he always gets what he wants eventually. I just hope young mr. Potter doesn't have to pay the same price my sister did." Abe said. He pointed towards the picture of a blonde girl smiling on the wall looking down at them. Sirius and Severus didn't know what to say to that.

"Led them through would you?" Abe asked the girl. She smiled and nodded. The picture frame opened and a secret passageway was revealed. Once through to the other side Sirius and Severus thanked the blonde girl. "Do you have any idea what that was about?" Sirius asked Severus. "Some idea. But the Dumbledore's have their secrets." Severus said. They were standing in a room of abandoned stuff.

"I hope this helps." Severus pulled out a map and handed it to Sirius. "And this." Severus threw a cloak over Sirius' shoulders. "I went back to Grimmauld place and picked those things up. Figured they would come in handy." Sirius was looking at the map in awe. "I haven't seen this in years." He looked over it excitedly. Severus huffed a laugh.

"Make sure Lupin is still in the astronomy tower." Sirius nodded. He cast a lumos and pointed the wand at the map. He spoke the quick incantation and was able to see the names on the map. Dumbledore was in his office. They were surprisingly close to the tower thankfully. They only had to travel up a few flights of stairs which could be tricky. Sirius pulled the cloak around himself. "This was James' cloak back in the day. We got into so much trouble." Sirius said. Severus scoffed. "You idiots got into trouble without an invisibility cloak too." Sirius made a face at the man but disappeared under the cloak.

Severus led the way. Professor McGonagall stopped Severus along the way. "Oh Severus I need to talk to you a moment if you don't mind." She said quietly. Sirius almost didn't see her at first and walked right into Severus' back. "Oooomphhh." Sirius made a noise which Severus tried to cover up with coughing. McGonagall pulled out a hanky and handed it to Severus. "Are you feeling alright Sev?" "I might be coming down with something." He said. McGonagall put her hand up to his forehead. "You feel fine." She gave him a suspicious look. "Anyway the reason I wanted to talk to you is because the Malfoy boy has been skipping classes." Severus looked at her shocked. "I'm not sure what you want to do about that but I won't allow it to keep happening. I know he's your godson which is why I wanted to bring it to your attention first." McGonagall pursed her lips.

"I'll talk to him right away. Thank you for bringing that to my attention Minerva." Severus said. "Alright. Get some rest Severus. You look like you could use it." She said before she turned and walked down the hall. "I'll show you who could use some rest." Severus mumbled. "Talking back to a teacher! 50 points from Slytherin." Sirius howled with laughter. Severus tried to hit the man but missed. "Ohhhh you missed. Your eyesight must be leaving you old man." Sirius taunted. Severus cast a stinging hex at him and hit him. Even invisible Severus could hit him. "Ow!" Sirius barked. "Not so funny now is it."

"Oh come on. Doesn't being here bring back memories?" Sirius asked. They continued the walk up to the tower. "If it hasn't come to your attention lately I still work here you mongrel." They arrived at the tower. "I'll go first. There is a possibility that he could be feral. He might not attack me if he scents me." Sirius said. Severus snorted. "Sure you go first and if anything happens to you I'm not going to be the one to tell Harry." Severus shoved Sirius out of the way and walked first down the narrow walk way.

"It says he is on the other side of this wall." Sirius said. He was looking at the map and then the room but there was nothing there just an empty room. Severus tapped the wall in front of him. He heard a hollow sound. "There has to be a secret door." Severus said. He began to tap along the wall. He tapped something that felt different. It felt like wood unlike the stone. "Stand back." He yelled. "Bombarda." He cast. The door exploded. "There is no way Dumbledore didn't hear that." Sirius said looking around worried.

In the room Remus was chained to a long pipe that was anchored to the wall in cement. "Oh my poor friend." Sirius whined. Remus growled. Severus was right. He is feral. "We need to get out of here before Dumbledipshit shows up." Sirius growled. Severus laughed. "Come up with that on your own?" Severus asked. He was inspecting the chains on Remus. "No Jacob calls him that."

"I do like that wolf." Severus cast Petrificus totalis on Remus and they bombarda the pipe holding the chains. "I'll grab Remus. Let's go." Severus said. "The brooms." Sirius squeaked in surprised. He almost forgot them. He pulled them out of his pocket and enlarged them. "Do you still have Remy?" Sirius asked. "Yes of course let's go. And you call me old." Severus said with a smirk as he mounted the broom. Remus was wrapped around him like a child still petrified.

They took off as soon as Dumbledore came into view. "Take that Dumbledore." Sirius shouted into the night air. Severus was sure that Dumbledore didn't see him. As soon as they apparated it happened. The spell wore off of Remus. Severus didn't realize until it was too late. He didn't realize until he felt the fangs sink into his neck. Remus and Severus fell off the broom.

"Sev? Remy?" Sirius stopped flying and looked around. Then he heard Severus scream again. He landed next to Severus' body. Severus was bleeding from the neck. "Shit." He quickly covered the open wound. "Remy what did you do?" Sirius growled at the wolf. The man who was his friend was mid change. Sirius grabbed his his hand and apparated him and Sev and Remy at the same time. They landed outside the reserve. The spot where he told Jacob to be waiting for them.

"What the hell?" Jacob's eyes widened. "Go get Sam. And please get Sev's bag. And for the love of Merlin make sure Harry stays in that house." Sirius howled. Jacob nodded and took off. Jacob ran into his house scaring Harry. "What's going on?"

"Nothing just stay here and keep Leah company. I've got stuff to do." Jacob said. "Bull shit Jake what's going on?" Harry asked. "It's Sev and Sirius. They brought back this thing. It smells like a wolf but I'm not sure. And Sev has been hurt." Billy starts to roll towards the entrance of the house. "I'll go too."

"I'm going as well." Harry said. "Me too." Leah said bouncing from foot to foot. "Your godfather said you had to stay here." Jacob said. "No. I'm going. That's my family out there." Harry argued. Jacob couldn't argue with that.

Harry followed Jacob to where his godfather was. Remus was now growling loudly. He smelled like piss and shit and days old clothes. Harry felt like he was going to be sick. Harry saw that Severus was bleeding and that Sirius was trying to stop the blood. "Black, get the coagulant." Severus motioned. Sirius pulled different phials out of the black medical bag. "I have no idea how bloody Carlisle could stay calm during times like this." Sirius said mostly to himself. Jacob was now a wolf as well as Leah. Billy was on his cell phone calling Sam who showed up in his wolf form a moment later.

"Remy? Remember me, your cub?" Harry said. Remus looked towards Harry sharply. Harry tried not to panic. "Severus you better not bloody die on me." Harry yelled at the older man." "If your godfather could hurry up I might stand a chance." Severus said. Harry started to lead Remus away from Sirius and Severus. "Come on Remy. Want to play fetch?" Harry asked. Remus ran towards Harry at full speed but the wolves protecting him didn't let Remus get close to him.

"It isn't even the full moon." Harry commented. "Give him this." Severus said. Sirius was able to get the bleeding to stop and with the help of the healing potions the wound was closing. Harry held the phial in his hand. He cast a petrificus totalis. "Jake can you give him this?" Harry asked. Jake changed back and took the liquid. He walked over to the mangled wolf beast since the beast was mid growl he tilted the tube of liquid and it went straight down his throat.

Remus let out a pitiful moan once he changed back to a man. "What the hell happened?" Sirius asked. He was still sitting next to Severus. Severus was now sitting up. "Harry? Siri?" Remus looked at the group before him. "I'm so sorry. That bastard kept me chained. He kept the beast on the surface at all times. I'm so sorry." Remus let out a cry. Harry wanted to hug him but Jake held him back. "He is my friend Jake."

"I don't care. He could have killed you." Jake said. Harry wanted to be angry at Jake but instead he felt warmth and protected. "Remus, you're safe here." Harry said. "You should have let me rot. That bastard has had me under Imperius for months." Remus said shaking his head. "I didn't know until this last time when Severus hit me with a spell. Thank you for that. It opened my eyes." Severus simply nodded.

"Well as much fun as this reunion has been I'm afraid I need to call it a night. Jake I'll need you to fill me in on all the things I need to know tomorrow. I refuse to live my life on wolfsbane." Severus said. "What?" Harry and Sirius both say at the same time.

"I bit him. I didn't mean too. Oh merlin." Remus whined. "Shut up Lupin. You're here now. Make amends and move on." Severus said. Severus started towards the house but Harry pulled him into a hug. To everyone's surprise Severus hugged him back. "Thank you." Harry said into the man's chest. "No problem Harry." Severus said before ruffling his hair.

Remus started to follow Sirius and Harry but Jake stopped them. "I'm sorry but I'm afraid that I can't let him stay in the house." Jake said. Harry narrowed his eyes. This was pushing it. "Why not?" Harry asked. "Because he tried to hurt you. He nearly killed Severus. He has betrayed you and Sirius in the past. Believe it or not but my wolf thinks of us like a wolf pack and I don't trust him." Jake said pointing at Remus. Sirius looked thoughtful for a moment. Leah changed back into her human form.

"He can stay in the garage at our house. Mom wouldn't mind." Harry looked at Leah like she hung the moon. "I love you." He said with a smile. "I know, I'm awesome." She said with a wink. "That would probably be best." Sirius relented. Remus nodded. "I'll help him get settled and then I'll be back at the house." Harry nodded at his godfather. "Let's go you two." Leah said. "Leah becareful." Jake said. Leah smiled. "Aren't I always?" She huffed her bangs out of her face.

"You really need a shower old friend." Sirius said to Remus. "I need a lot of things." Remus said with a sigh. "Don't worry. We will help you get back to normal Remy." Sirius said. Remy showered and then fell into bed in the garage. Sirius was actually very impressed considering. Sirius poked his head in to check on Severus when he got home.

"Are you alright?" Sirius asked. "Not really." Severus said into the pillow. "I'm sorry about what Remus did to you." Severus turned over to look at Sirius. "Thank you." Severus said. Sirius ran his hand over his pants. "I can never thank you enough for helping me rescue Remus."

"I don't know what to say." Severus said. "Don't say anything. Just accept it. Like Jacob said early you're one of the pack now. One of the family." Sirius said. Severus never thought he would hear those words again. Not after everything happened all those years ago. Sirius left Sev's room. That night Severus fell asleep with a smile on his face despite the new changes he would have to endue come the full moon.


	9. Chapter 9

Jake was in the shower when Harry had this undeniable urge to touch him. Harry walked into the bathroom the steam was billowing out. "Harry, I'll be out in a minute. Just a sec." Jake said. Harry grinned. Harry slipped off his clothes and opened the shower curtain. "Harry?" Jake had soap in his hair and eyes. "Are you ok Harry?" Jake asked. Harry smiled at his mate. "I'm more than fine." He said wrapping his arms around Jake.

Jake let out a gasp feeling Harry push up against him. "Fuck, what are you doing to me?" Harry rubbed their erections together just to make a point that he did indeed know what he was doing to Jake. "I hope your father doesn't kill me." Harry said. "Shit is Sirius out there?" Jake looked panicked. Harry tilted his head and laughed. "I'm clearly older than you by a year and you're more worried about my father." Harry said. Jake shook his head. "Mine knows that you're my mate. He knows how horny you make me." Jake pushed Harry against the wall of the shower and raised his leg wrapping it around his waist. "Holy shit Jake I love it when you manhandle me." Harry gripped Jake's arms tightly. Jake began to suck on Harry's neck.

"You are fucking beautiful." Jake whispered when he pulled away to admire his handy work. Harry was baring his neck and his erection was resting against Jake's stomach. "I want to taste you." Jake whispered into Harry's ear. Jake kissed down Harry's chest and licked at his nipples. Harry groaned and arched his back. "You have no idea how hot that is." Jake said when he licked the other nipple sucking it between his lips. "Oh merlin. I'm going to come if you keep doing that." Jake smiled. "Not before I get you in my mouth." Jake said. He kissed the small bump that has developed in Harry's stomach. Then he licked a strip from root to tip. Harry let out a moan that cause Jake's cock to throb. Jake took Harry into his mouth as far as he could. He savored that taste and the smell.

"I'm so close Jake." Harry groaned. Jake started to stroke himself with his free hand. Harry slid his hand into Jake's hair and began pumping his cock into his mouth. "Oh Jake. I'm coming." Harry moaned. Jake took all of Harry's fluid into his mouth. Two strokes later and Jake came all over his hand. It was the hardest he ever come in his life. Jake stood up and pushed against Harry. "Was that good?" Jake asked. "That was amazing." Harry said pulling Jake into a kiss. Harry could taste himself on Jake's lips but he didn't care. He felt incredibly relaxed and wanted.

-/-

Harry found Jake working out in the garage later that day. Quil was working with him. Harry knew Quil didn't like him much and he usually stayed away but today Leah was taking Harry shopping in Port Angeles so he was stopping by before leaving. Jake immediately dropped what he was doing and wrapped Harry in a hug. "Quil you can go wait outside." Jake said. Quil let out a sigh but left. Harry wrapped his legs around Jake's waist and Jake pinned him against the hood of the car. Jake smiled into Harry's neck. "You're insatiable." Harry giggled. "You're the one that comes in here smelling like mine. It tends to drive me crazy and make me horny." Jake marked Harry's neck making sure that anyone who saw him in public would know that he was taken. "I always want you." Harry said smiling into the kiss.

"I'll make sure to get some clothes you find me irresistible in." "I find you irresistible in anything." Jake said biting Harry's collarbone. Harry pushed against Jake and let out a particularly loud moan. Jake was quick to kiss him quiet. "Don't want Sirius to hear us." Jake said but he grinned. "Jake?" Harry waited until Jake looked him in the eyes. He loved Jake's beautiful brown eyes. "Tonight I was thinking that I want you to fuck me." Harry said. Jake's eyes widen a fraction before he melted against Harry. "Whenever you are ready I'll make love to you. But I was thinking maybe you might be more comfortable if you topped me?" Jake said. Harry bit his lip. Jake was young but a complete romantic. Something that Harry never expected. "You are amazing Jacob Black How did I ever get so lucky?" Harry asked. His eyes watered. Jacob could tell that sex was a touchy subject with him but he wanted it with Jake and this way they could ease into it.

"Alright you two. I would like to go shopping before I'm an old woman." Leah interrupted. Harry smiled and Jake rolled his eyes. "You mean you aren't already?" Jake asked. He put Harry down and rubbed his hand across Harry's stomach. Harry grabbed his hand and pulled Jake into a kiss. "Aren't you two adorable." Leah said. "Let's go Lee." Harry said. He kissed Jake again not wanting to stop but finally leaving. "Harry!" Jake yelled after them. Harry stopped and turned around to look at the man. "Yeah?" "I'm the lucky one." Jake said with a grin. Harry laughed and shook his head. "You two are disgusting." Leah said with a smile. "I honestly never expected Jake to be like that." Harry said. They climbed into Leah's blue chevy truck and headed towards the city.

"We are definitely getting you a new set of clothes." Leah said. "Let me guess, Sirius gave you a credit card?" Harry asked. Leah nodded her head. Harry was perfectly happy wearing Jake's clothes since he has put on baby weight but Leah said he needed to have his own clothes. Sirius thought that was a great idea handing over a credit card to Leah immediately. Jake didn't want Harry to go to Port Angeles alone with Leah but Severus told him that he would be nearby so not to worry.

They walked into a men's clothing store. Harry walks straight over to the comfortable athletic clothes. Leah rolls her eyes but walks to the salesman and begins a stack of clothes for Harry to try on. Harry prefers t-shirts and baggy pants. Leah doesn't understand why he doesn't want things to fit. Harry hasn't told her about the baby. They decided it would be best to keep it a secret. Severus was able to help Jake shield his mind so that he could keep Harry's secret from the rest of the pack.

Harry dreaded going into the dressing room but decided it was best to get it over with. He tried on several shirts and pants. "Leah, you so owe me for this." Harry yelled. "Owe you? I'm the one sacrificing my day." Leah yelled back. Harry thought she was at the other end of the store so he pulled off the t-shirt and began trying on a button up that she picked out because you never know when you'll need to dress up. Leah stuck her head into the dressing room that moment and brought in a few more clothes. Some sweatpants and boxer shorts. Harry tried to cover himself up but Leah stood there shocked at what she was seeing. Harry was now 5 months pregnant. It was already October. When he was wearing clothes you couldn't tell but without a shirt on there was nothing left to the imagination.

"I can explain." Harry said. Leah put the clothes down. "You don't have too. Seth told me." Leah said. Harry let out a deep sigh. "Oh thank Merlin." Harry said and he pulled Leah into a hug. "I wanted to tell you but Billy and Jacob were afraid of the pack knowing and if my kind gets ahold of them they could hurt them." Harry whispered as he held Leah closely. "I know you big prat." Leah said with a laugh. "Your lucky I care so much about you." She said before she left out of the small room. Harry laughed. He was incredibly lucky. He made a best friend and Jake was completely crazy about him. Harry was thinking about what Jake said earlier and how his heart ached even know when he was away from Jake. Harry smiled when he walked out of the changing room looking around for where Leah wandered off too.

Harry rounded a corner where he heard Leah talking or growling more like. Harry saw the blood before he saw the body. The salesman that helped them was dead. Three death eaters were staring them down. Wands drawn on them. Harry withdrew his wand but he knew three of them would likely take him. "Leah don't do anything stupid please." Harry warned. "I have to protect you." She said." Harry shook his head. He couldn't lose anyone else he cared about. "Come with us Potter and no one has to get hurt." One of the death eaters said.

Harry knew if he went his baby and himself would likely not make it. He slowly inched his wand out of his pocket. He cast a protego on Leah and yelled run. They took off around the store, the death eaters on their heels. Leah knocked over clothes racks in their way. The death eaters disappeared suddenly. Harry and Leah stopped running. Leah pulled out a cell phone. "Who are you calling?" Harry asked. The death eaters were back. A man showed up at the same time as well as Severus.

One of the death eaters cast a severing curse at Harry. No one had time to react. No one thought the death eaters would be stupid enough to hurt Harry when Voldemort has made it clear that it is him who wishes to hurt Harry. Harry let out a pained cry. Severus ran to his side but the other man got there first. The three death eaters disappeared quickly. Cold hands pressed at Harry's back. "Is he alright?" Leah sobbed. "No. I'm not sure if he will make it." Severus sobbed. It was unusual to see Severus like that Leah thought. "The severing curse is headed towards his lungs. I'm trying stop it." Leah looked at Sev like she was about to punch him. "I've done all I can." Severus said. He used healing spells and was trying to keep Harry stable but the injury was internal. "It's stopped but he has lost a lot of blood. I don't think he will make it." Harry was in and out of consciousness. Harry wanted to comfort Severus and tell him it was ok. That he wouldn't be another family that he had to lose. He would make it. He had too.

"No there has to be another way. I'm taking him to my father." The man said. Harry remembered now who it was. It was the man named Edward. "Like hell you will. Jacob will kill me." She didn't know his name but she know what he was. Edward turned towards her. "Does he want his mate to live or die?" He asked harshly." "You'll never make it. It's an hour ride and Harry won't survive that." Severus said. "You've never seen me drive. Let's go."

"I'll be right behind. I know where you are going. I've got to deal with the security tapes." Severus said. He did something very unSeverus like. He reached down and kissed Harry on the forehead. "I'm sorry there wasn't more I could do." Leah nodded. She was following behind the man who was carrying her best friend. She felt careless. She felt like it was her fault. She should have known that they were there. Jake would have. He has a sense about things like that. That's why he should be the alpha. Leah climbed into the back seat and the man laid Harry on her lap.

"I'm Edward by the way. And you may want to buckle your seat belt." He said. Leah nodded. She slipped the seat belt around herself and continued to run her fingers through Harry's hair. "I shouldn't have taken him shopping. He didn't even want to go but I convinced him that he needed new clothes." Leah sobbed. "Hey, you're his friend. It's ok. My father is familiar with his kind and should be able to help." Edward said. Leah nodded.

They pulled up to the Cullen residence much faster than she was expecting. Carlisle was waiting outside. Edward called and told them what happened on the way there. They quickly took Harry into a small room with a bed. Carlisle began to undress Harry and Leah felt like she was going to lose it again. "You want to go call Jake?" A woman asked her. "Oh oh my god. I should have done that right away." Leah said. She pulled out the cellphone but her hands had dried blood and she was shaking. "Can you dial the number please?" She asked the woman. The woman smiled at her and nodded. She input the numbers as Leah said them and handed the phone back to Leah.

Jake answered on the second ring. "Is everything ok Leah?" Was immediately what Jake asked. Leah couldn't speak. The woman took her hand. "He is going to want to know about his mate. It's up to you to tell him." The woman said. Leah wiped her eyes. "Leah where are you guys? Where is Harry?" Jake asked growing frustrated. "Jake, we were attacked." Leah took a deep breath and squeezed the woman's hand. The woman smiled at Leah. "You can do it." She said. "Leah, where is Harry?" Jake asked calmly. "We are at the Cullen's. Mr. Cullen is working on him. Oh god Jake." Leah broke down into sobs.

She handed the phone to the woman who put it into her pocket. "I'm Esme." The woman said. Leah nodded but that didn't stop her from sobbing into the woman's chest. Less than 10 minutes later Jake and Sirius burst through the door of the Cullen residence. "Siri calm down he is being worked on. You know Carlisle will do everything in his power to make sure that your godson is ok." Esme put a hand on Sirius' chest to calm him. He was shocked to see her.. "Can I see him?" Jake pleaded. "No but Edward wants to talk to you. He can tell you what's going on." Esme said. Jake nodded.

She led Jake to where Edward was sitting with Leah who was sitting against the wall. She immediately broke down crying into Jake's shoulder. "How bad is it?" Jake asked. "He lost a lot of blood. But Carlisle was able to stop the bleeding. The men that attacked hit Harry with some sort of severing spell. Severus was able to stop the spell but not before it hit his lungs. He lost most of his muscular use in his left arm. The idiot hit his left arm and it traveled but thankfully that man was able to stop it." Edward said. Jake was crying now. Harry has been through so much and now he was going through so much still. "Carlisle said that if he can make it through the night, he will make it." Jake nodded.


	10. Chapter 10

It was all so much for Jake to take in. "I'm sorry I need air." He walked outside. A minute later a saddened howl could be heard through Forks. Then it was joined by another howl Leah was with Jake. Seth joined them too but he couldn't shift yet.

Esme poured Siri a cup of tea. "Earl grey with lemon? That's how you like it if I remember correctly." Esme said. Sirius nodded. He felt numb. His Godson lying nearly dead and his missing lovers appearing out of nowhere. It was a shock to his core. Esme sat the cup down and sat down at the small table in front of him. "Carlisle will do everything in his power. Harry and the baby will be ok." Esme said.

All Sirius could think about was how selfish he felt in that moment. All those years he felt alone because he left the two people he loved most in this world. And here they are. One sitting right in front of him and the other is taking care of his godson. He choked on a sob. Esme wiped a stray tear from his eye. "I've missed you both so much Es." Siri said. Esme smiled a genuine smile that was usually reserved for only him and Carlisle. She held his hand and let him cry and talk about everything.

Esme looked so beautiful sitting across from him. Her beautiful brown hair and golden eyes. Sirius missed running his fingers through her hair. He couldn't even think about Carlisle. He hasn't seen him yet. He doesn't know if his heart could take it. Sirius took a deep breath.

"I'm going to go." Sirius stood up. "You don't have to." Esme said. "I need to go comfort Jake and Leah." He said. Esme nodded. Sirius kissed her forehead. He walked around the living room before transforming into the black dog animagus and joining the two wolves outside under the moon.

Carlisle came out of the operating room sometime before dawn to find Esme waiting for him in their bedroom. She helped him undress and they booth stood under the spray of the shower. "Siri is here." Esme spoke softly. She knew that in his animagus form he had better that average hearing.

Carlisle let out a sigh. "Edward told me some about Harry and I knew then that he was his godson." "Do you think he wants us back?" Esme asked. She began to shampoo Carlisle's hair. "He has been gone for 17 years. I don't know what he wants Esme." Carlisle was obviously tense. "He was distraught and Carlisle, you should have seen him, he is skin and bones." She said massaging his scalp.

"He told me about Harry and about the war going on." Esme said while Carlisle soaped her up. "They didn't kill him before." Esme said referring to Voldemort. "He left us for nothing then." Carlisle said a sullen tone to his voice. "He left us to protect us." Esme turned to face Carlisle. She knew that Sirius leaving hurt Carlisle deeply. She understood his reasoning more than Carlisle did. Carlisle wanted to help but Sirius didn't want them to get involved.

They were worried about traitors and Sirius didn't want to risk the two people he loved more than life itself. "Just don't shut him out." Esme pleaded. Carlisle nodded. They finished their shower and dressed in different clothes for the day. Esme looked around their bedroom. The things the three of them used to do in this room gave her goosebumps.

Esme thought about all the pain that she and Carlisle felt when Sirius pushed them out of his life. Then she heard him laugh in the distance at his friend Remus and couldn't believe that he was actually here. She hoped that Carlisle would give him a second chance. She hoped that Sirius wanted them back because she knew that the three of them have only been truly happy when they have been together.

Esme decided to fix breakfast for the wolves and for Siri. She wanted to put some meat on his bones again. She found eggs and bacon in the fridge from when Bella was last over. She would need to go to the grocery.

Carlisle was able to give them all an update at the same time. He refused to look at Sirius. Esme knew he would be childish over it. "Harry is stabilized. The baby is fine. Strong little fighter. They made it through the night. I'll need blood to help with the transfusions. He has a long recovery ahead." Carlisle said. Sirius waited for him to finish talking before he grabbed Carlisle's arm and pulled him into a empty room that looked like a pantry. "Thank you for helping him." Sirius said. He looked about to crumble. Carlisle wanted to be angry but Esme was right Sirius was a shell of his former self.

"You know I would help anyone I can it just so happened that he was your godson." Carlisle said sharply. "I know and I'm forever grateful." Sirius said. Carlisle turned to leave the room but Sirius spoke again. "You know I came back. I realized what an idiot I was for telling you and Esme to go because of the war I was dealing with back home. When I came back this place was empty." Sirius said. His eyes downcast and his lips quivered. "What did you come back for?" Carlisle asked still turned away from him. "I came back to tell you that you were right and that I'm better with the both of you. We are better off together. But I never got a chance." Sirius said with a bitter laugh.

Carlisle knew there was tears running down his face. He wiped them away and walked out the door. He didn't know what to think about that information. He past Esme on the way. She overheard. Her eyes were wet with tears as well. Blood trails stained her cheeks.

Carlisle disappeared into his study. Esme stayed in her room. Sirius turned back into an animagus and disappeared into the woods. Jake and Leah sat outside the door of where Harry was. Seth was eating a second helping of breakfast.

"Thank you for saving him." Jake told Edward sometime the next day. Jake finally felt like speaking. "It's no problem." Edward said. "I'm surprised Bella isn't here." Jake said. "I broke up with her." "Why?" Jake asked angrily. "She kept saying mean things about you and Harry." Edward said. Jake shook his head. "Since when do you care?" "I've become overprotective of Harry. I'm not sure why but only time will tell." Edward said. Jake let out a sigh. "I swear if you think he is your mate too!" Edward laughed. "If he was my mate too there would be nothing you could do about it but no it's deeper than that. I can't explain it." Edward said. Jake let it go.

"Bella saved your life though." "I saved hers too. But she kept wanting to use you to make me jealous and when you imprinted and she found out it wouldn't work she got angry and I didn't like how Bella became after that." Edward said. Jake nodded. "I never thought I would be having a conversation with you man, this is weird." Edward smiled. "Tell me about."

Sirius brought Remus to the Cullen's. "Remus this is Esme and her husband Carlisle and their children." Sirius said. He introduced each one. Then he took Remus to see Harry. "Can I?" Remus asked Jake. Remus now looked up to Jake as his alpha even though Jake hasn't taken the position but in the family he is the Alpha. Jake nodded. It was a first step in allowing Remus to make up for the mistakes he made with Harry.

Remus sat gently on the bed and took Harry's hand. "I can still remember him crawling on the floor and running after you Siri." Remus said with a sad smile. Sirius let out a sigh. "Remus, he'll be ok. He is still Harry." Remus nodded. "I've screwed up though." Remus said. "And you're making up for it." Jake butted in. "Harry is the most loving, caring and accepting person I've ever met. I know he has already forgiven you. But I can't. I have to protect him and our cub. But this is a step in the right direction Remus." Jake said.

Sirius smiled at Jake. "That's very Alpha of you." Sirius said with a smirk. Jake shook his head. Billy and Sirius have been talking to Jacob about him becoming alpha of the Quileute pack but Jake says he isn't ready for the responsibility. However Sirius argues that in a few months he will have a kid and there is no greater responsibility than that. And after Harry's injury Jake is liking the idea of being an Alpha more and more. He likes the idea of being the leader and he wants Harry and their cub to look up to him. He is still undecided maybe if Harry was awake he could help him make the decision.

A day turned into a week and a week turned into a month. Now it was almost Thanksgiving. Jake and Leah were practically living with the Cullen's. Leah got along mostly with Esme and Alice. Jake got along with Edward, Rosalie and Emmett when the two wanted to work on cars. Jake has a 1975 gran Torino at the garage that he has been wanting to work on for years so he brought it over one day. Him, Rosalie and Emmett would work on it in their spare time.

Harry has made some improvements. His color is better. He can breathe on his own now. And whenever Jake is in the room the baby moves. He has gotten plenty of time to cuddle with Harry and Harry's belly. He swore Leah to secrecy when she caught him talking to Harry's belly one night.

The first full moon that Severus was apart of went well at first. He doesn't know if it's because he never took wolfsbane or because he was surrounded by natural born wolves but the change was instant. Not only that but he changed into a full formed wolf and not some mangled beast.

"Such a beautiful white color." Leah said. Severus was surprised he could hear her talk. She was in wolf form. "You're part of the pack." Jake said. His wolf coming to stand next to Severus. "Maybe next time Remus will join us." Leah said. "I wanted to make sure Severus could handle this first before we tried with Remus." Jake said. Sirius joined them a moment later running along beside them.

They ran along through the woods for what seemed like hours. Severus caught a familiar scent. He took off toward the reservation. Sam caught him before he could get too close. "Jake what is the meaning of this?" Sam growled at Jake. Severus neck was in Sam's jaws.

"Severus was bitten by Remus when he was feral but we have taken care of it. Severus is adapting. We were just hunting." Jake said which was true. They were hunting deer when Severus caught that scent. "A feral wolf must be put down before he becomes a danger to the public." Sam said.

"You won't touch him." Sirius said now changing back into a human. Jake stayed in his form. This could be the fight he wasn't ready for. "He was being tortured by a magic wielder. He is better now." Jake said. "Doesn't matter Jake. We have rules for a reason." Sam said. "I understand that but rules are made to be broken. A good alpha knows when those rules need enforced and right now isn't one of those times." Jake said.

"Are you challenging me?" Sam asked. "Maybe I am." Jake said. Another growl rippled through the wolves and suddenly Sam was the first to attack. Leah isn't sure what happens because there is a mess of limbs and blood and growling and hair.

She moves away from the fight and finds Severus licking his wounded paw. She helps him. "I caught this smell. It almost smelled familial like mine. Like my instincts were telling me to go this direction but the scent died away." Severus said forlorn. Leah licked his cheek. "I don't know Sev. But cheer up. It's a full moon." Severus could hear her smile. A minute later Jack and Sirius come around to find them.

"I could have taken the title from him but I'd rather start my own pack." Jake said. The wolves all agree even Sirius smiled. Severus couldn't get that scent out of his nose all the way to the Cullen's. Nor could he figure out what it reminded him of.

Severus was checking in on Harry when Sirius stopped him for a moment. Remus was also sitting on the bed watching Harry sleep. "How are things going?" Severus blinked at the man a few times. "Do you really want to know or are you trying to make it so you can talk about your own problems?" Severus said. "Am I that transparent?" Sirius asked. "Yes." Sev said. "Fine how do I win back Carlisle and Esme?" Sirius asked plainly. Severus didn't even need to think. "You already have Esme. Carlisle will follow." "How do you know I have Esme?" Sirius asked. "You've never lost her. She is the understanding one if past actions of told me anything. Carlisle is the passionate stubborn one. Reminds me of someone I know." Severus said in his dry tone. "Alright. Thanks Sev." Sirius said. Severus nodded.

"I honestly had no idea you had lovers." Remus said. "I kept them a secret not because I wanted too but because I wanted to keep them safe. You have no idea how much I love them Remy. And whenever I left work and came here it was like I could leave everything. I left my worries and my stress." Remus nodded. "I've never had that you're right. I imagine with a threat like Voldemort looming over our heads I would have kept my loved ones secret too." Remus said. "It wasn't that I didn't trust anyone. It's that it was a piece of heaven that I could hold onto and keep to myself. I didn't want it to be infected by all that war." Sirius added. Remus let out a sigh. "I really hope they give you another chance because it's obvious how much you love them." Sirius hugged his friend. "I only wish they would."

"I don't want to break-up this hallmark moment but I'm trying to assess Harry and would like some quiet." Severus said. When it looked like neither men were going to move Severus pointed his wand and cast stinging hexes. "You could have said please Sev." Sirius growled playfully. "In the famous words of a marauder, "What fun is that?" Sirius and Remus laughed out the door. Severus was highly amused.

"I don't know about you but your godfather is a strange fellow." Severus said. "Takes one to know one Sev." Severus choked on his drink. He stood up and went to the door. "Harry is awake!" He yelled. Not too loudly since everyone in the house has sensitive hearing.


	11. Chapter 11

Jake came crashing through the house at break neck speed. He was by Harry's side in an instant. "I almost lost you." Jake said. "I'm stronger than I look." Harry smiled at him. Jake kissed Harry's fingertips. "Is the baby?" Harry couldn't finish the statement but Jake answered. "The baby is fine. You're fine. In fact the baby has been more active than you recently. She likes to move around for me." Jake said. Harry smiled at him. "Oh it's a she is it?" "I say it's a he." Sirius said. "I'm not telling." Edward spoke up. Everyone in the room laughed.

Jake spent hours telling Harry everything that happened. Sirius and Remus filling in the gaps with Severus grumbling in the background. Edward introduced Harry to the rest of his family. "Where is Bella?" He asked surprised. "We broke up." Edward said. "Oh I'm so sorry." Harry said. Edward shrugged. "It's ok. I'm better off." Edward added. Harry was shocked to hear that especially with Jake sitting there. He would ask what happened later.

Later that night after everyone left Harry to visit alone with Jacob and Sirius, Harry finally felt comfortable to ask, "Is it just me or is there tension between you and Mr. and Mrs. Cullen?" Harry looked at Sirius. Jake was rubbing small circles over the ever growing baby bump. "It's been like that since you got attacked. Sirius won't speak about it." Jake added to the conversation. "Twist my arm will you? You're supposed to be my buddy. We were partners in crime we were!" Sirius cried at Jake. "What crime?" Harry asked suspiciously. "No crime. You look amazing Harry." Jake said. "Smooth Jake. But tell me what's going on Siri." Harry asked.

Sirius ran his hands through his hair as if that would ever tame the wildness. "It was before the war. Before things got bad. You know...uh …..um I was happy once. We spent a lot of time with our cousins here during the summer. I met Carlisle and Esme just after I finished at Hogwarts. I went into town to get something Sarah ran out of. We were always having big parties on the beach. It was an amazing time. I ran into Carlisle first. Never met a more beautiful man in my life. I completely forgot what I was looking for. Thankfully Esme just happened to know what it was and she found it. When I saw them together I wanted that. I wanted to be a part of it or have a piece of it at least. I saw them a week later. I was getting gas in my motorcycle. "You know me being the daring type, I asked them if they wanted a ride." Sirius said with the wink of an eye.

"I took a chance and took them in the air. People say they remember the first time they flew. Not me. I'll always remember the first time I took them flying. The smile on Esme's face and the way Carlisle gripped my hips in fear of falling off." Sirius eyes watered at the memory. "What happened Siri?" Harry asked.

"I'm getting to that part. After that moment we were inseparable. I became as much a part of their lives as they were mine. I became an Auror. When I finished work I would floo home to them. Life was great Harry. But word traveled. Voldemort started targeting the orders families. First it was Frank and Alice Longbottom. That hurt. It hurt to see them go from the people they were to a shadow a their former selves. Then they were trying to track down this ancient vampire legion to join forces and I knew if that happened that my Carlisle and Esme would never be safe, no matter where I hid them. They already hide from people they don't need to hide more. I came home and told them that we had to part ways. That if they stayed with me they could become targets. Carlisle as stubborn as he is was perfectly fine with that but Esme knew, she always knows. She knew that I couldn't live with myself if I lost them." Sirius said wiping his eyes now. Harry held his godfather's hand. Jake was now holding Harry in his arms.

"Shortly after Voldemort killed your parents I came back because I need them. I needed someone, anyone. But they left. I sort of lost it after that." Sirius laughed sadly. "I found Peter. Tried to curse him, only managed his pinky. I was so drunk. I still don't remember how I ended up in Azkaban. I think it was right after I tried cursing Peter again but I still can't remember. 13 years I lived with a lot of regret. If I could do it all over I still would have told them to go. Because they are still alive and that means everything to me." Sirius said. Harry nodded. "I'm gonna go now." Harry started to speak. "Don't worry about me my godson. You just get better." Sirius kissed Harry on the forehead.

Sirius didn't know that his story was being told to the house. The Cullen children knew how their parents met Siri but they always thought he broke their hearts only Edward knew the truth because he could see into their minds and Sirius' mind. Carlisle and Esme we standing there waiting for Sirius to exit the bedroom where Harry and Jacob were staying.

Carlisle immediately pinned Sirius. Sirius could see the bloodline tears down both of their faces. "Promise me that you'll never push us away again." Carlisle growled. Edward smiled at Alice. "We should probably go." He said. Alice grinned at Jasper. "We can go hunting. I'm feeling rather parched." He smirked at his wife. "Sounds like a plan." Rosalie said pulling her grinning husband by the arm. Let's go." Leah pulled Seth up off the couch. "Why what's going? Why is everyone grinning?" Leah laughed. "Come on."

"Siri." Carlisle whispered. He closed his eyes as if the name pained him to say. Esme stood next to Carlisle now. "I'll never push either of you away again." Sirius said. He managed to look at them both as he said it. "You didn't say I promise." Carlisle said. "We'll work on it." He added and then he dove in kissing Sirius for all his worth. Once Carlisle let up Esme began. Where one kiss ended another began.

Sirius apparated the three of them upstairs to master bedroom. "This won't be slow." Carlisle said inbetween kisses. "I need you both so fucking badly." Siri said. "You'll have us." Esme whispered pressing her cheek against his. She laid back against the bed completely naked. Sirius wasn't sure when they all ended up naked but he was glad for it.

"Still the most beautiful woman in the world Es." Sirius said. He ran his hands from her neck down her milky white breasts tweaking her nipples making her moan, Carlisle took his turn to prepare Sirius for himself. "It's literally been 17 years Carlisle, but I won't break." Sirius said hoarsely. He was now buried between Esme' legs tasting her.

Carlisle inserted one lubed up finger first kissing around the rim dying to fill him. Esme ran her hands up and down Siri's chest. Sirius was laving his tongue up and down her clit. "Please get inside me and stop pratting about back there." Siri growled at Carlisle. "Yes please hurry darling." Esme moaned.

Carlisle normally was very calm and calculated in his movements but right now he was shaking. He missed Sirius so much and the noises that his two loves were making were about to drive him over the edge. He aimed his cock at the tight ring of muscles waiting for him. "You ready Esme?" Carlisle asked. "Yes!" She moaned. Sirius straightened up and kissed Esme deeply and that moment Carlisle entered him and Sirius lined up to enter Esme, his vision whited out for a moment. They all groaned at the once familiar feeling of being connected. It was like coming home for Sirius.

"Fuck, I love you both more than anyone in this world but I'm seriously not going to last long." Sirius said. "Then we better make it count." Carlisle set a punishing pace. Sirius lifted Esme's legs and pounded into her. Sirius felt his cock stiffen. "I'm going to cum." He groaned. He kissed Esme until he was empty and she came on his cock.

Carlisle turned Siri's head to the side. "My turn. I've missed fucking your ass so much." Sirius moaned. Carlisle managed to pull Sirius up so that his front was flush against Siri's back. He began stroking Siri's cock again. "I forgot how quickly your refractory period is." Carlisle laughed. "No, it's only because it's you two." Siri said. "Is that right?" "Mmmhmm. Missed this so much Carlisle." Carlisle was slowly fucking up into him now. Esme was sucking on Sirius' nipples. "How did I ever get so lucky to have two men who love me and each other so much?" Esme said before she was pulled into a sloppy three way kiss.

"I think Carlisle missed your dirty talk Siri." Carlisle blushed into sirius' back. "I've missed your hard cock Carlisle. The way it slides in and out of me and hits….mmm fuck. That good fucking spot deep inside." Siri moaned. "Fuck, Siri you are so fucking tight baby. You were made for me." Carlisle said sucking a hickey onto Siri's neck. "You feeling like you might come again?" Carlisle asked. "Fuck yes." "Turn over I want to face you."

Carlisle turned Sirius over on his back and immediately slid back in. Carlisle lifted Siri's legs on his shoulders and proceeded to drag his cock back and forth over Siri's sensitive prostate. Esme sat on top of Sirius' face. "Fuck. I can't wait until I can fuck you against every surface in this house." Sirius said after flicking Esme's clit. Carlisle really liked that idea because Sirius felt his cock throb inside of him. "I want to pound you until you're begging for me to let you come." Sirius said. Carlisle moaned loudly pushed as deeply in Sirius as he could and shot him full of his white hot jizz.

When Carlisle moved Esme leaned over and took Siri's cock into her mouth. He continued to lick her swollen nub lapping at her juiced until she throbbed and came on his tongue. Carlisle and Esme both sucked Sirius until he came into their mouths. Sirius woke from passing out to find Carlisle and Esme kissing and rubbing his body. "If this is heaven I never want to wake." Sirius said. Esme grinned at him while Carlisle licked his skin. "You felt so good I came as soon as I slid in. You made me cum twice in one go Sirius. I feel like I owe you." Carlisle said. Esme laughed. Sirius grinned. "Well I can think of a million different ways for repayment." Sirius said with a smirk and a wink. Carlisle laughed and kissed Sirius on the lips. Esme kissed them both. "I'm thinking a bath." She said. Carlisle and Sirius both nodded and followed her. The three of them were back together and nothing could dampen their mood.

-/-

The next morning Remus is eating an omelet he made himself when Sirius, Esme and Carlisle join him in the kitchen. "Remy my friend. Such a beautiful lovely morning." Sirius said with a grin on his face. Remus hasn't seen his friend this happy in many years. "Remus I know you've met them before but now you can meet them again. "Esme and Carlisle are my world. And I love them. I'm in love with them." Sirius declared. Remus laughed. "I'm happy for you Sirius." Siri pulled Esme in for a kiss followed by wrapping his arms around Carlisle for a hug. Remus wasn't sure how it worked but they all managed to wrap around each other.

"Ugh get a room." Leah growled when she walked into the kitchen watching the three adults suck face like horny teenagers. "We have to do some shopping Leah any requests?" Esme asks. Leah is surprised by the question. "Snacks. Jake and Seth like chips. Oh and pizza rolls." She said. Esme smiled and added it to a list. "Hey I know you're avoiding Harry kiddo. He isn't upset at you. He will only be more upset the longer you put off visiting." Sirius said to Leah. Leah chose that moment to look at a spot on the countertop. She knew he was completely right but she felt responsible about what happened. Esme, Carlisle and Sirius left a moment later.

"Well that was interesting." Leah mumbled. "Very. But then again life is always very interesting with Siri around." Remus said. He rinsed his plate and put it in the dishwasher. "So the full moon is in a few days. I wanted to see if you wanted to run with us?" Leah asked. Her cheeks tinted pink for a second. She was sure that Remus didn't notice. "As long as Jake says it's ok. I don't want to step on anyone's toes." Leah nodded. "I asked him. He said it would be a good idea." Remus nodded. "Alright then. I look forward to it." Leah smiled at the older man and left the kitchen. She felt silly for acting weird.

Her feet lead her straight to the room Harry was in. Her heart was beating a thousand miles a minute. She didn't know if she should knock or go in. What if he is asleep? She turned to leave and thought about coming back later. "Leah if you don't get your bony butt in here and visit me I'll claim forfeit on our friendship." Harry yelled. Leah bit her lip but smiled and opened the door.


	12. Chapter 12

Harry was standing at the oven with Esme waiting on the turkey when Jake and Leah came bounding into the house. "Everything smells so good Harry." Jake said as he wrapped his arms around his map.

"Yes it does. I'm bloody starving. Have you seen Siri today?" He asked Jake. "Everytime I ask Esme she just grins and goes to stir something." Leah snorted.

"Maybe it's a secret." Leah said. Jake glared at the woman.

"So not cool Leah." Jake growled. Leah giggled.

"I am going to go get dad. I'll be back shortly." Jake said. Harry nodded and Jake kissed Harry quickly before flying out the door.

Harry corners Leah waving a spatula at her. "Alright Clearwater. What is this about secrets?"

"Calm down Harry." She rolls her eyes at him.

"Is it good?" Harry asked biting his lip. Leah rolled her eyes at the idiot.

"Would Jake ever keep a bad secret from you?"

"Fair enough." Harry conceded. "Go get your mother." Harry ordered.

"Fine." Leah stuck her tongue out.

Edward came into the kitchen next. "Harry do you need help?" He asked.

"No. I think your mum and I have it."

"Can I ask you something?"

Harry was helping Esme with the stuffing. "Sure. You know I am an open book."

"Did you go to school with a blonde boy? He would be your age." Edward said. Harry dropped a jar of sauce it almost broke at his feet but Esme was quicker.

"Edward!" She scolded her youngest.

"What about him?" Harry asked his voice almost shaking. He knew Edward would be asking about a specific blonde boy.

"Is he a nice guy?" Edward asked. Harry scoffed. Esme glared at Edward until he turned and left.

"That was strange." Harry said.

"Edward can be strange." Esme patted Harry's shoulder.

"That's true." Harry smiled at the woman and continued with the dinner. "Thank you for letting me help with dinner. This is like a dream come true." Harry said. He never had a family to feed and spend time with like this. He never had people care about him like this. The only thing that would make this more perfect than it already is would be if Ron and Hermione magically showed up.

"It's no problem. Any family of Siri's is family of ours." Esme said. She pulled the turkey out of the oven with her bare hands.

"Actually I wanted to ask you about that while Siri is gone. Merlin knows where since everyone is keeping secrets today. For Christmas I want to draw up the adoption papers for Sirius to adopt me. I know I'm almost of age being 16 but I'd still like to make it legal." Esme's eyes watered. Harry was alarmed, he never saw blood red tears before.

"Siri will love that Harry. He has slipped and called you his son a few times lately." Esme smiled fondly. Harry hugged the woman. Despite being cold to the touch she radiated a warmth about her.

-/-

Leah and Jake show up with their parents. Jake is on pins and needles. "I'm nervous." He mumbles to Leah.

"Don't be! Harry will be thrilled. He is always going on about his friends and how much he misses them." Leah says. Jake nodded. Once inside the house Harry orders them to set the table.

"You are bossy." Jake said swatting Harry's butt.

"I'm sorry I just want everything to be perfect." Harry pouted. Jake pulled Harry in for kiss.

"Everything your doing is amazing Harry. You're perfect." Jake said kissing Harry's forehead.

Leah got Jake's attention, "They are here."

"Who is here?" Harry asked because he is an observant mate.

Jake smiled at Harry. "Come, I wanted to surprise you. I know how tough things have been lately. But I wanted to show you how much you mean to me and that I know you miss a piece of home." Jake led Harry through the Cullen's house which has become their home recently while Harry has been recovering. The plan is to move back home after thanksgiving.

"Jacob, my home is with you. I feel at home with you wherever that is." Harry said before they made it to the front door.

"I love you Harry." Jake kissed Harry gently on the lips. Harry smiled up at his beautiful mate.

"I love you too."

Jake opened the door and Harry couldn't believe his eyes. "Hey mate." Ron said grinning at his friend. His arm was around Hermione. Hermione was smiling at Harry. Her eyes watering. Sirius and Remus were standing off to the side. Harry looked at Jake and then looked at his friends. Then he dove out the door and into their arms hugging the both of them tightly.

"Look at you Harry!" Hermione says when she hugs him hard. "You've got a bump and everything. Have you felt her?" She asks. Harry nods.

"Hopefully you'll feel the baby later." He said smiling at his friends. He felt lighter than air at that moment. He couldn't believe Jake did this for him.

"Harry, you look happy mate." Ron said. Harry looked back to the doorway to find Jake watching him. He grinned and then looked at Ron, "I'm happier than I've ever been all things considered. Come on I have a lot of family I want you to meet."

-/-

"This is my mate Jake." Harry introduced the tall blushing man to his friends. Jake held out his hand.

"Your mate?" Hermione questioned.

"We imprinted on each other. Well he imprinted on me and I accepted it." Harry said smiling at Jake.

"But that means you lost another choice Harry." Hermione said with a sigh. She looked upset.

Jake pulled back his hand but Ron grabbed it. "Nice to meet you. Ronald Weasley." Jake smiled at the redhead.

"Nice to meet you too."

"I didn't lose a choice Hermione. I love Jake. That came on it's own. My heart knew it wanted Jake when it saw him." Leah made a gag noise in the background. Seth tackled her. "Those two are Seth and Leah. Come meet my friends." Harry yelled. Leah and Seth walked over. Hermione shook hands with them as well as Ron.

"I'm sorry I'm just worried about you Harry." Hermione said.

"I know but Jake wouldn't do anything to hurt me. His wolf wouldn't allow it."

"They are wolves?" Ron asked.

"Of course they are. They can imprint. Different creatures of the animal kingdom can imprint. Did you even pay attention to Hagrid?" Hermione was exasperated of course. Ron looked guilty. Harry walked back towards the kitchen to find Esme, Sirius and Carlisle wrapped around each other. "Not around the food!" Harry growled. Sirius pouted. Esme smiled and Carlisle moved out of the room quickly. It was like he was never there.

"When did that happen Siri?" Ron asked curiously.

"A few weeks ago. Apparently I imprinted on them years ago but I never knew it. It explains why I was half crazy in Azkaban. I never felt whole without them. And now I'm never letting them go." Sirius said holding Esme close to himself again. Carlisle appeared back in the kitchen at Siri's backside holding him. The three of them melted together perfectly. Harry smiled at his godfather.

"Congratulations." Ron said slightly bewildered by the sight.

"That's Carlisle and Esme Cullen. Their children are around somewhere. You'll meet them shortly. Let's get this meal served." Harry said. Jake helped him take things to the table.

The table was bought just for this meal. Esme and Carlisle insisted on it. Sirius was delighted that they would do that to make this special for Harry. Jake sat at the head of the table because that where Carlisle forced him to sit. Harry sat to his right and Billy sat to his left. Hermione and Ron sat next to Harry where Leah and Seth sat next Billy and Sue. At the other end of the table Carlisle sat at the head of the table followed by Esme on his right and Sirius on his left with Remus sitting next to him and the Cullen children sitting around them.

Harry introduced each other the Cullen children to Ron and Hermione. "Leave it to Harry to feel at home in a house full of vampires and werewolves." Ron whispered. Hermione laughed.

"They aren't werewolves. They can change at will." Hermione said.

"How do you know that?" Ron asked.

"It's been known that the Quileute tribe has shifter blood. I read it." She said.

Ron rolled his eyes. "You read everything."

"Besides Sirius sent me a patronus telling me where they were going before they apparated here. He said it was a safeguard in case anything happened."

Ron paused. "That explains it." Hermione giggled.

"Can I say something?" Harry asked out loud to the group.

"Of course pup." Sirius said. Harry stood up.

"Everyone at this table knows what I've been through recently. My near death experience and everything that happened with this (he pointed to his belly) and with my former headmaster. I just want to say that I'm thankful for everyone sitting here. You all have shown me a kindness that I've never known my entire life. For that I'm so blessed that I've gotten to have met you all and be a part of your lives. Jake, you are incredible and loving and thank you for being so patient with me." Harry's voice trembled. Jake's eyes watered. "I know that whatever I'm having whether it be a boy or a girl that they are the luckiest baby in the world because they will be surrounded by the most loving people I've ever met." Harry said. "Thank you again." Harry sat back down. Leah was wiping tears away.

"Thanks Harry. I never cry." Leah said. Ron and Hermione were watching him. Jake pulled Harry into a hug.

"I love you Harry." Jake said when he buried his nose against Harry's neck. He took a deep breath. Harry did the same and it calmed him.

"I love you too." Hermione decided that she would accept that Jake was ok for Harry. Good even. She was only worried because all of his decisions were taken away from him but Jake is good for him.

"Well I'm bloody stuffed mate." Ron said rubbing his belly. Hermione was talking to Leah about the full moon and how it affects them.

"Siri have you seen Severus? He was supposed to come to dinner." Harry said.

"I'm sure whatever kept him away it was important." Jake said patting Harry's leg. As if on queue a sound of apparition brought them out of their dinner coma's.

"Dumbledore is on his way here." Severus said when he rushed into the house. He was out of breath. "I went to pick up ingredients at Hogwarts when he showed up. He plans to take you." Severus said.

Jake growled. "He will have to go through me."

Dumbledore apparated a moment later. "You may want to come out to talk Harry. I can bring that house to the ground." Dumbledore threatened.

"Harry I don't want you going out there." Jake said.

"He will do it Jake." Harry said. He walked outside.

"Ah Harry my boy. Good to see." Dumbledore said. Harry scoffed. Jake shifted and stood at Harry's feet. Leah joined him growling.

"What in the bloody hell is going?" Ron asked. Ron and Hermione didn't know what Dumbledore was planning to do with Harry.

"Why is your wand pointed at Dumbledore Sirius?" Hermione asked. Siri looked at Hermione.

"You might want to ask your headmaster why he wants to kill Harry."

"Harry you need to come with me. There are things we need to do. We have to vanquish Voldemort." Dumbledore said.

"I can't. Not until the baby is born." Harry yelled at the Headmaster. Dumbledore pointed his wand at Harry.

"You should never have been allowed to carry that thing as long as you have." Hermione stood in front of Harry then.

"How are you saying that Professor." She held her wand up. Ron looked at Hermione and then Dumbledore confused.

"Move Granger. Stay out of this." Ron decided to stand in front of Hermione then. She rolled her eyes. The Cullen's formed a line in front of them.

"You sure you want to do that?" Carlisle asked the old man.

"He has a duty to perform." Dumbledore said to the vampire.

"I think he has made it clear that he shall not perform that duty because he is in a delicate way. Come back around March. He should be fine then." Carlisle said.

Dumbledore pointed his wand at Carlisle. "Who do you think you are to order me?"

"Do it and you won't live." Sirius shouted.

Dumbledore smirked as if he found the answer to his problem. "How about this, Harry has to go with me now or I turned Sirius over to the authorities." Dumbledore said.

"No!" Harry yelled.

Sirius' shoulders slumped. "You really are a bastard aren't you. You give the illusion of being a kind gentle person but you're just a ugly old bastard." Sirius said. Carlisle put his hand on Siri's shoulder. Sirius looked at the man. "I'll be ok. Take care of my son please." Carlisle nodded.

"Love you Siri." The two kissed quickly.

Harry ran over to his godfather. "You don't have to do this. I'll go. I don't want you to go."

"It's ok. Really. I'll be ok. I'll do anything to protect you Harry. I love you son. Please take care." Sirius said. He hugged Harry quickly.

"I love you too dad." Sirius smiled at him. Then he kissed Esme once before Dumbledore grabbed him.

"Don't think this is over." Dumbledore said.

"Oh it isn't." Harry growled. He has learned that from Jake. Dumbledore apparated with Sirius a second later. Harry collapsed and started crying. Jake was by his side a moment later.

Harry was in Jake's lap while Jake explained to Ron and Hermione what happened with Dumbledore before. Harry wiped his eyes.

"I can't believe he would do that to you Harry. I can't believe he would do that to Remus." Harry shrugged. Remus was upset too. He hid from Dumbledore when he showed up afraid that Dumbledore would try to kidnap him again and torture him like before.

"Believe it." Harry said. He got up and found Severus sitting in the dining room staring at the table of dirty plates.

"I'm sorry I missed it." Severus said. He knew there was no point in talking about what just happened. Harry was already upset enough.

"It was a good meal." Harry looked at the table sadly.

"I imagine it was. It looks good." Severus watched Harry for a moment and was surprised when Harry walked over to the man and hugged him.

"You don't blame me?" Severus asked.

Harry shook his head no. "Dumbledore would have found us eventually. You weren't here early when I gave my speech. I'm thankful for you too Sev." Harry said burying his face in the man's cloak. Severus patted Harry's back.

It was a while later when Hermione got up to stretch her legs. She found Professor Snape and Harry in the dining room sitting on the bay window. Only it was odd. Harry was sitting in Professor Snape's lap and both were asleep. It was almost like something a father would do for a child.

"Harry has been close to Sev lately." Jake said startling Hermione.

"I see that. It's just strange." Hermione said. Jake shrugged. He was used to them being close. Severus has done a lot for Harry.

"He is part of the pack." Hermione nodded.

"So you're ok with him being pregnant with another man's baby?" Hermione asked. Jake snorted.

"I wasn't at first. I mean it sucked but that cub in his belly is mine. Not by blood but I will raise her. She will be mine." Jake said.

"You think it's a she too?" Hermione smiled. She admired how matter-of-fact Jake was about things when it came to Harry.

"Yea I think it's a girl. Harry thinks it's a boy." Jake grinned.

"I brought a bunch of Harry's stuff from Grimmauld place is there a place I can put it?" Hermione asked.

"Yea sure follow me. Our room is up here." She followed Jake upstairs. Their bedroom was Jasper and Alice's for the time being. She opened her bag and began pulling things out. "Oh wow. That is a lot of stuff." Jake was amazed when her arm went elbow deep in the tiny bag.

"It's a charm I put on the bag." Hermione said.

"That's incredible." Jake remarked. "Can you put that on Harry's bag?" Jake asked. Hermione nodded.

"Sure. It will make moving things around easier."

When Hermione and Jake finally joined the others downstairs Ron was pale as a ghost. "You alright Ron?" Hermione asked.

"No. I'm bloody not." He said.

"What's wrong?"

"I just found Harry asleep on Snape. They both looked peaceful." Ron's eyes widened. "Professor Bloody Snape." He emphasized each word. Jake laughed.

"I take it Sev was scary at school or something?" Ron nodded. "He is a big ball of fluff here." Jake said.

"I find that hard to believe." Ron made a disgusted face. Hermione laughed.

"I don't. I believe he was probably putting up a different persona at school." Ron shrugged. He wouldn't believe it until he saw it for sure.

Harry finally woke up. "I'm sorry I slept practically the whole time you both were here." He apologized to Ron and Hermione.

"It's alright Mate. You were tired. And after everything happened it's understandable. Hermione and I are going to keep working on those horcruxes. Just rest up." Harry nodded. He hugged Ron and Hermione.

"Please take care you two. I don't know I can lose anyone else." Harry was on the verge of tears but Jake wrapped his arm around Harry's waist and that calmed him a bit.

"I was wrong about you Jacob Black and for that I am sorry. You are very good for Harry." Hermione held out her hand for Jake to shake. When he did she hugged him. "If you hurt him, I know how to neuter a dog." She whispered in his ear. Jake nodded. Her smile never faltered.

Ron patted Jake on the shoulder. "Take care of Harry. He can be a handful." Jake nodded.

"It's a good handful though." Jake said. Ron blushed.

"Way more then I needed to know Jake." Leah yelled from inside the house. Harry laughed. Jake blushed too. Hermione just shook her head. Remus took the two and apparated back to Hogwarts with them

-/-

Draco was sitting in his father's study. "So that is where Potter is hiding." He mumbled to himself. He watched as the spot on the map transported back to hogwarts. The tracking spell he put on Weasley came in handy.

Now he would be able to go get Harry and put his plan in motion. Everything was working out exactly how he wanted it too. Now to talk to his father.


	13. Second Nature ch 13

lemon takes place also reference to and non-consensual underage sex almost takes place but doesn't.*

Jake woke to a warmth wrapped around his cock. "Harry?" Jake groaned. He raised his head up and watched his raven haired mate take his cock into his mouth over and over again.

"Yea Jake?" Harry stopped to look at Jake from between his legs.

"You really don't have to do that." Jake whispered.

"I know but I really wanted to taste you." Harry said before taking Jake back in his mouth.

"Oh god Harry." Jake moaned quietly. Jake loved feeling Harry's mouth around him. Harry swirled his tongue around the head lapping at the precum that buildup. Harry moaned while sucking his cock. Jake wanted to hear more of those sounds. He wanted to be intimate with Harry in every way. His wolf was screaming at him to fuck Harry but he didn't want their first time to remind him of the time he was forced to be with that bastard.

"Make love to me." Jake whispered. Harry almost missed it.

"Jake? What?" Harry asked pausing mid suck. Jake raised up to sitting. Harry sat up.

"I want you to make love to me." Jake said looking Harry in the eyes.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked. Jake grinned at his mate.

"Positive. I love you Harry. I want to feel you inside me." Jake said running his fingers along Harry's chin. Harry rested his head against Jake's shoulder.

"You really can't say stuff like that Jacob." Jake grinned.

"Why is that my little mate?" Jake asked.

"Because you have no idea how hard it made me." Harry said blushing.

"Good, then I want you to put that inside me." Jake said laying back on the bed. Harry nodded slowly feeling as if this was a dream.

Harry grabbed the lube that Severus gifted him with after he gave him the sex talk. He told Harry that sex can be enjoyable after Harry broke down on him telling him he was scared it was going to hurt. This happened after Severus went through Harry's memories and found no other traps waiting for Harry laid by Lucius but Severus decided that was a perfect moment for a incredibly awkward sex talk.

Harry lubed his finger but he trembled slightly. He couldn't believe his strong protective mate was letting him do this. Harry felt for the pink puckered hole sliding his finger in resulting in a gasp from Jake. "Ok love?" Harry asked.

Jake nodded. "Keep going." He said. Harry began to move the finger in and out trying to remember what he was told. He had a second finger and started sucking on Jake's cock again. "Fuck Harry." Jake moaned. His hands gripped the sheet.

Harry felt the hard nub that he was told to search for. Jake gasped and arched his back. "God Harry whatever that was do it again." Harry grinned into Jake's thigh. Harry slid a third finger in.

He felt Jake tense. "Deep breath Jake." Harry said before he took Jake's cock into his mouth again.

It was a minute late when Jake was a writhing mess. "Please Harry fuck me now." Jake begged. Jake's cock slid out of his mouth with an audible pop. Harry clambered up to his knees.

He lubed up his cock. "Are you sure?" Harry asked lining himself up.

"Harry if you don't stick your cock in me now I swear you can sleep on the couch." Jake growled. Harry laughed. Harry pushed in slowly. Too slow for Jake's liking. His cock pushed past the tight ring of muscles, Jake's eyes watered. "Keep going." Jake said when he saw the concern in Harry's eyes. Harry moved slower still. Jake was tired of waiting so he grabbed Harry's hips and pulled him flush against him so that Harry bottomed out. They both let out a sigh of being connected finally.

"You can move now Harry." Jake growled. Harry nodded and slowly rolled his hips. His cock was the perfect length to the drag over Jake's prostate in just the right way. "Fuck Harry." Jake whimpered. Harry wanted to hear Jake unhindered. He cast a nonverbal, wandless silencing charm. Harry would have to revisit that later.

"Be as loud as you like." Harry said. He gripped Jake's hips lifting him up a bit so he could pound down into him.

Jake moaned loudly every time Harry pounded into him. "You feel so fucking good Harry. Your cock feels amazing." Jake managed to say.

"Your arsehole feels unbelievable." Harry said. He reached down and pulled Jake into a sloppy tongue kiss. "You like fucking me like this don't you? Like pounding into my ass? You want to fill me up don't you Harry?" Jake moaned as Harry kissed his neck and chest.

"Fuck yes I want too. Stroke your cock. I'm going to come in a sec and I want you to come with me." Harry had trouble talking. He was concentrating more on not coming.

Jake took his cock in his hand and began to stroke himself. Harry kept his eyes focused on Jake's. Green eyes on brown. Harry never knew it was possible to witness the amount of love in someone's eyes that he could see in Jake's in that moment. "I'm going to come Harry." Jake moaned. His eyes rolled back in his head and Harry felt his arse clench tight around him sending him over the edge. Harry pumped his load in Jake's arse until his cock was dry. He collapsed on Jake's chest. "Wow." They both said at the same time then giggled. "I love you Jake." Harry said kissing the man and pulling out slowly. They both winced for a moment. Harry laid next to Jake who curled up around him.

"I love you My Harry."

"Harry, why won't you let Carlisle find out the sex?" Rosalie was whining. They were shopping for Christmas presents but Rosalie and Esme wanted to take Harry into Babies R Us.

"I figured I will love this baby regardless of what sex it is so why does it matter." Harry said. He was looking at onesies.

"Why do you have to be so sweet?" Rosalie said. She picked up a blanket.

"Because he is my mate." Jake said coming up behind Harry wrapping his arms around him. Edward was with him.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Harry asked Jake. Jake nodded.

"Yup. Did you see anything you like here?" Jake asked. He knew Harry had his eyes on a onesie with the saying "Of course I'm cute just look at my daddy." Jake pulled it off the rack and put it in the cart. Harry kissed Jake on the lips and began to push the cart.

"Don't get much more, Alice is already planning a baby shower." Esme said. Harry blushed but nodded.

"She really shouldn't have." Esme just smiled and continued looking at stuff. Harry knew that she was missing Sirius and that since Carlisle has been gone with Remus helping him she has been lonely.

They paid for the items which included a few onesies and a Blanket as well as some pacifiers and bottles. They found Bella waiting for them outside at the car.

"Edward please talk to me." Bella pleaded. Then she realized that Jake was with him. "Jake please. Someone talk to me." Edward looked at Bella sadly.

"I told you we are done Bella." Edward was ready to get in his Volvo and drive away.

"Is it because of him? Are you both fucking him?" Bella pointed at Harry. Rosalie stood in front of Harry despite the fact that Jake was seething now and glared at Bella.

"Bella before you say anything else I suggest you leave." Rosalie warned. Edward was clenching his fist. He didn't want to get angry with Bella but this was too much. After everything Harry's been through for her to accuse him of being a slut like that? And even if he had two mates that doesn't make him a slut. She is just jealous.

"Bella you need to go." Edward finally manages to say.

"Why are you guys shopping for baby stuff? Vampires can't have children." Bella said almost a little too loudly. Edward grabbed Bella and led her to her truck.

"I'll meet you soon. Right now things are chaotic." Bella nodded. She placed her hand over his. Edward felt like he had been burnt. He moved his hand quickly.

"I'm going to visit my mom. The flight leaves today. I'll be back the second week of January right before school starts. I want to see you then Edward. No excuses." Bella said. He didn't like the look in her eye but he nodded.

"See you then. Text me when." She nodded and drove out of the parking lot.

"How do we know that we can trust him?" Carlisle asked Remus. They were currently staying in a hotel in Diagon Alley. Carlisle got them a room.

"He is a werewolf like me. He doesn't like what has been done to him but because his alpha is choosing to follow Voldemort he has no other choice." Carlisle didn't like having to trust someone he never met.

"What does he want in return?" Carlisle asked.

"He wants freedom. He wants away from his abusive alpha." Remus said.

"How old is he?" Carlisle asked.

"He is 15. His name is Connor. He has no family." Carlisle let out a sigh.

"I'm not sure what the treaty says about my family adopting werewolves." Carlisle said shaking his head.

"He just needs help getting on his feet." Remus said.

"I know Sirius and Esme won't send a child out in need. How is he going to get Pettigrew?" Carlisle asked.

Remus let out a growl. "Not a good way. We have to be there to stop it before things go too far." Remus said letting out a breath he'd been holding in.

"Where are we supposed to be waiting and when?" Carlisle was ready to be reunited with his mate.

It was around 2am when Remus and Carlisle were waiting outside the tattoo shop which housed a pub upstairs called The White Wyvern. Remus was told its a shop that death eaters like to frequent. Remus and Carlisle are waiting under Harry's invisibility cloak for the young man and Pettigrew to come out to the alley.

"Just a warning, Pettigrew can turn into a rat."

Carlisle nodded. "I guess that doesn't surprise me. A rat would work for a man like that." Remus cut Carlisle off because the Connor boy was bringing Pettigrew around to the alley.

"You have been flirting with me all night boy." Pettigrew growled pushing Connor against the wall. "You better be prepared to deliver." He smiled. Connor nodded though his heartbeat was increasing. Remus cast a silent stunning spell on Pettigrew. The two men moved quickly.

"Take this." Carlisle threw the cloak over the boy. Remus apparated the four of them to the ministry immediately. Once inside they were told to head to level 2 The Department of Magical Law Enforcement. They arrived on the floor and the Carlisle told the boy to take off the cloak. They were safe.

"What do we have here?" Auror Shacklebolt asked.

"We found Peter Pettigrew." Remus said. He held up the rat by the tail. Kingsley's eyes widened.

"Put him down and back away." Kingsley demanded. The men did and Kingsley cast the spell that revealed his true form. Peter Pettigrew glaring at them from the desk.

"Extract his memories. We will work on freeing Sirius Black in the meantime. I'm sure you three want a shower and some sleep." Kingsley said.

Carlisle shook his head. "I just want my mate please." Kingsley nodded.

"Oh no." A woman yelled. A rat ran past them.

"He is getting away." Remus yelled.

"Not this time." Carlisle ran after the rat. He was able to dodge around every single person the rat ran under. He jumped over every obstacle the rat ran through. The ran ran towards a grating in the wall. It was an air duct. Carlisle knew this was it. If he didn't get Pettigrew now he wouldn't see Sirius again.

Carlisle reached out and grabbed the little fat bastard by his tail and pulled him up just barely before he reached the air duct in the wall. Remus and Connor were excited. Remus for his friend and Connor because another creep gets off the streets.

This time they did the memory extraction right there. They were able to convict him of his crimes right there. Carlisle was amazed at how the judicial system works in the magical world. "Sirius will be a free man in less than an hour." Kingsley said a little bit later. Carlisle felt his eyes water. He missed Sirius so much. He couldn't wait until they were back home with Esme.

"Harry? I got the papers you wanted. The lawyer dropped them off but you were sleeping. He said all that you need is for Sirius and Severus to sign and then mail them to him and he will take care of the rest." Esme said. Harry nodded.

"Thank you Es." He hugged her tightly.

"The baby is rather active today." Esme said putting her hand on Harry's belly.

"Yea he is." Harry put his hand over hers and moved it to the more active spot. "Still think a he huh?" Harry smiled. "I think it's a he too." Esme said.

"That's why you have become my favorite and the fact you make the best cookies." She brought him a plate of peanut butter cookies fresh from the over. She grinned and then her face changed. She walked over to the door. Harry was alarmed and followed.

Esme was out the door in two seconds she was wrapped in four strong arms. "I missed you both so much." She hugged both of them as hard as she could taking more care with Sirius. Sirius kissed her lips gently. "I missed you too Es. Merlin I miss you both. I love you both more than you can ever imagine." Sirius kissed Carlisle now.

Esme pulled away to let Harry get to his godfather. But that wasn't what Harry said at all. "Dad?" He said.

"Pup?" Sirius pulled Harry into a hug. Harry cried against Sirius while he hugged him.

"You won't ever do anything like that again. You promise? I can't lose you dad. I just can't. You're my dad and I love you. I need you in my life and in my child's life, your bloody grandchild's life you arsehole. Please never do that again." Harry cried.

Sirius cried too. "Harry I couldn't let you go to Dumbledore. You're my son. I love you so much pup. If anything happened to you and I had even the slightest chance to stop it I could never forgive myself. Now think about that baby you're carrying and ask yourself if you'd do the same?" Harry didn't want to agree but he did. "See? But you have nothing to worry about. Remus and Carlisle found Pettigrew and turned him over. I've been acquitted. I'm a free man." Sirius said. Harry looked at Remus and Carlisle and then back at Sirius. He hugged both of them tightly.

"I don't know how I'll ever repay you but thank you so much."

"You have nothing to repay us for cub." Remus said.

"Sirius is our mate. Our life isn't complete without him." Carlisle said. Sirius smiled at the man.

"We are going to go clean up Sirius. You may want to vacate the premises." Esme said blushing.

"Yes don't come back for a while." Sirius said with a laugh. Carlisle shook his head.

"Come I'll take you to Jake. Connor can stay with me tonight." Remus said. Harry looked at the young were. He would ask Remus more about where he came from tomorrow.

Right now Harry wanted to get home to his mate who was working in the garage finishing up some last minute work before his break for the holidays.


	14. Ch 14

Christmas morning found Harry and Jacob on the doorstep of the Cullen residence again. Billy was spending it with Charlie since he was going to be alone. Leah, Seth and Sue would be joining them later.

Edward answered the door. Harry immediately hugged him. "Merry Christmas Edward."

"Merry Christmas Harry." Edward said hugging the smaller man back. "How are you feeling?"

Harry hummed for a moment. "Good. Just tired. The blood that Carlisle gave me from Jacob I think healed me completely. I'm not feeling any pain or fatigue from that anymore."

"That's what I was hoping for." Carlisle said when he entered the room.

"Pup!" Sirius immediately threw his arms around Harry.

Jake was starting to feel left out. "Do you want a hug too Jake?" Edward asked. He was smiling. Jake laughed.

"Not from you blood-sucker." Jake called him that playfully.

"I hope everyone is hungry." Esme said as she came into the living room. As if on queue Harry's stomach growled. Everyone laughed.

"Let's eat." Sirius said. They all sat at the long table and began to enjoy the meal that Esme and Sirius cooked.

"Harry are you sure you don't want to find out what your having?" Alice asked.

"Don't you already know?" Harry asked her.

Alice smiled. "Maybe but with Jake always around you it's hard to tell sometimes."

"So Jake clouds the future?" Harry asked. Alice nods.

"As it pertains to you."

"Is that frustrating?" Harry asked.

Edward laughed. "You have no idea. She gets so angry. She's like tinkerbell." Edward continued to laugh more.

Alice flicked her mashed potatoes at him which he dodged and they hit Emmett. "Sorry Emmett." Alice squeaked knowing he will get her back. Sure enough Harry watched carrots fly across the table hitting Jasper instead of Alice which prompted a giggle from Alice. Jasper grabbed a handful of cranberry jelly and smeared it across Alice's chest. Harry laughed at Alice's affronted face. But she looked at him like he was her next target.

"Are we really having a food fight on Christmas?" Carlisle asked when he saw Sirius cock his arm back ready to launch a roll at Jake. Jake was trying to shelter Harry from flying food but so far he wasn't doing a good job. Maybe it would help if Harry would stop throwing food at everyone he can. But the best part was his laugh. Harry was giggling every time he got hit and every time he threw something. It was as if nothing was wrong in his life, Jake thought. If only he could make Harry feel like this all the time.

"I thought we were supposed to eat our food not play with it." Severus said without a drop of enthusiasm when he entered the dining room. Harry was ready to throw a hand full of stuffing at Edward but instead he turned towards Severus. The mischief in his eyes sparkled. "Don't you do it Potter!" Severus growled playfully. Sirius was watching the two. He was wondering if Harry was going to do it. The most feared and intimidating professor in Hogwarts and he managed to charm his godson and be charmed by him.

"I wouldn't throw anything at you Severus." Harry said sitting the stuffing down. Severus felt his shoulders relax. Harry threw the stuffing in his other hand and it landed right in Severus' hair. Harry let out a howl of laughter. Everyone remained quiet thinking Severus is going to throw a fit instead he walks over to Harry and hugs him.

"Missed you too Potter." And he took the turkey gravy pouring it on Harry's head for good measure. Severus laughed. No one ever heard Severus laugh like that.

Severus cast a cleaning charm and everything and everyone in the dining room was clean. "Well that was entertaining." Sirius said.

"Never saw Sev like that." Remus laughed. "It was good to see him and Harry relaxed." Sirius nodded. Remus looked over at the young were he brought with him.

"Are they always like this?" Connor asked.

"Not with the food throwing no." Remus said but he was smiling. Connor wondered if he should be worried.

A little later they began opening presents. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett got Severus a new travel cloak. It was of course the trademark black color but inside it was silk with a built in heating/cooling charm depending on the weather. Sirius and Remus bought him a herbology book related to alchemy and Esme and Carlisle bought him a new travel cauldron. It shrinks easily for transportability. Next was Jake and Harry's gift. "Jake made this for you and I put the charms on it." Harry said. It was a brown leather bracelet with the Quileute symbol on it. It also has a wolf head carved into the bracelet.

"You're part of our wolf pack." Jake said.

"It has a shield charm and a minor healing charm." Harry said. Severus looked taken aback. He never expected anything like this.

"Harry this is, this means a lot to me. Thank you." Harry smiled at the older man and hugged him.

Harry received more baby things than he thought possible. He didn't even know half of what the things do or what they are for. Edward gifted Harry with photo of Jake sleeping holding his belly. Harry might cry. It was obvious the photo was taken during his coma.

"You're my favorite." Harry said. Edward laughed. Alice and Rosalie threw wrapping paper at him. Sirius got him a motorcycle but it needs work. Jake was a little hesitant until Harry reminded him of Bella. That earned a scowl. Carlisle and Esme got him a leather jacket. Remus bought him a wolf cub plush to give the baby. Leah bought Harry a basket full of chocolate frogs and chocolate cauldrons (wait till baby is born) on that one, chocolate bars, bottles of butterbeer, every flavor bean, and chocolate wands. Harry pulled Leah into a hug.

"I take back what I said. You're actually my favorite." Harry kissed her forehead. Leah smirked at Edward. He stuck his tongue out at her. "How did you manage this?" Harry asked.

"I called Hermione's parents and she got in contact with me. She said you would love it." Leah beamed. She was happy with her idea.

It was Severus' turn. "I didn't know what to get you so I thought you might like this." Severus gave Harry a plain card envelope. At first he thought Severus just gave him a card but then when he opened it he couldn't hide his tears.

"Dammit Sev." Leah growled. Severus shrugged but he was smiling.

Harry held a child's drawing. He knew that Severus and his mother became friends at age 9. That would explain the stick figure drawing. "She gave that to me after my mother died. She said it would help me find my happy place. I realize I don't need that anymore." Severus said. Harry stared at him for a moment. He realized what Severus said. That being there with them was his happy place. The drawing consisted of clouds and two stick figures holding hands in the sky. She even drew a whole scene under the clouds of people doing normal things like brushing their teeth and walking their dog. Harry wiped his tears. "Lily and I used to watch the clouds all the time. At first I thought it was a childish game but Lily made it fun. I didn't think anything could be fun again. Thank you Harry." Severus said.

"Mum wasn't the best artist." Harry said smiling. Severus snorted.

"She was a hair better than me." Severus said.

"And that is really saying something." Sirius said looking down at Lily's drawing.

"I have something for both you and Sirius." Harry got up. He grabbed the two wrapped presents that were sitting next to Jake and handed the first one to Sirius. Then he handed the other to Severus. "I know you're going to wonder why I picked both of you. And honestly I couldn't pick two better people in my life to be my dads. I love you both and I know you both love me. You signing these papers makes you both my dad's and it makes you our baby's granddad's. I'll feel a lot safer knowing that if anything ever happened to me or Jake that our child would go to one of you." Harry said his voice trembling.

"Pup?" Sirius didn't know what to say. Severus was dumbfounded.

"Harry are you sure? I'm an ex death eater."

"I know. And we all have our flaws. But loving each other despite them is what makes us family and I choose you both." Harry let out a breath he had been holding.

"Do you have a pen?" Severus asked trying not to sound choked up.

"Yea, I'm gonna need to borrow that Sev." Sirius said wiping his eyes. They both smiled at each other and quickly wrote their names.

"Let's get a picture!" Alice yelled. "First off Harry with his two dads." Harry stood in between them. Severus with his hands on Harry's shoulders and Sirius with his arm around his waist. They were all smiling and happy.

"Alright now the rest of my family." Harry said. "Come on Cullen's. And Black's and Clearwater's." They all compacted together in the frame so that they could get in the picture. Jake was holding Harry in a bridal carry with Severus giving them both an exhausted face while Edward was smiling at them fondly and Leah was making a gag face. Everyone else is doing their own thing. Smiling and being cute for the picture. Harry decided everyone needed a copy of that.

"My dear Harry, not much longer now." Lucius was walking back and forth in his study. The dark lord wasn't too pleased when his death eaters attacked Harry and hurt him! The fools. They could have hurt his child! Lucius was seething.

"Father?" Draco came into the room. "My son, how good to see you!" Lucius poured his son a glass of firewhiskey. "How is the mission coming along?" Draco was hesitant to answer. "As well as it can father. I'm working on the cabinet as was the original plan." Draco said. Lucius nodded. His son was always a follower. Never a leader.

"Good keep to the plan then." Lucius was looking at a missing persons photo featuring Harry Potter in the Daily Prophet. "Father, I wanted to ask you something about Harry Potter." Lucius stared at Draco with cold calculation. "What about him Draco?"

"Did you know that he is missing?" Draco asked. "The whole bloody wizarding world knows he is missing Draco. A bloody fool could see that." Draco kept his composure. "Right. What about if he was found?" Draco asked. Lucius was out of his seat quickly. "Do you know where the Potter boy is?" Lucius grabbed Draco by the collar. Draco didn't like the obsessive way his father was acting. "I'm speaking hypothetically of course." Draco was quick to cover his tracks. Lucius knew exactly where Potter was but he wasn't about to let his son know that.

"I would say that he should be turned over to the dark lord immediately. But Draco if you know where he is come to me first." Lucius said. Draco nodded. "I will keep an ear to the ground at school when I go back." Draco said. Lucius nodded and sat back down in his chair.

"Have you seen Severus lately?" Lucius asked. "No I haven't seen him. He comes to teach during the week the disappears on the weekends." Draco said. "Interesting." Lucius said.

"Do you know where he goes?" Lucius asked. "No. He hasn't told me." Draco said. He was growing suspicious with all the questioning. "Nevermind. I stopped to talk to him the other day when I was at Hogwarts on business and he wasn't there. It was Friday before the holiday. It struck me as odd because he was never busy before and now he is." Draco thought about it. That was true.

"Maybe Uncle Severus has someone." Draco said. Lucius laughed. "Oh no. Severus was in love with a Black back in the day. Black followed the Dark Lord and had a change of heart suddenly. The dark lord found out sent me and a few others to take care of him. We tracked him to a cave. Finished the job and to think he was going to die for a house elf." Lucius was disgusted.

"The thing about true mates or imprints is you'll never be happy with anyone else as long as you live." Lucius said.

"Father! Severus is your friend." Draco couldn't believe it. "And that was my mission. I followed through. I expect you to follow through." Lucius became serious. Draco nodded. "I'll do what is expected." Draco got up and walked back to his room.

"I can't believe father would turn on his own friend like that. He is my bloody godfather for merlin's sake." Draco shook his head. Draco would have to find Severus and warn him that his father is looking for him and it didn't seem normal.


	15. Ch 15

Harry was sitting on the counter eating ice cream when Jake found him. "What are you doing up so late?" Jake ran his hands down Harry's arms.

"My back hurts." Harry said.

"Want me to give you a message?" Jake asked with a grin. Harry laughed.

"Are you asking for something?" Harry wiggles his eyebrows.

"No." Jake said before he could turn away to leave Harry flicked a dollop of ice cream on his own nipple.

"Oh I'm so messy." Harry said smiling. Jake bit his lip.

"Is that right? You need help getting cleaned up?" Jake asked breathless. He licked the ice cream tasting the strawberry on Harry's skin. Harry's nipple perked up between his lips.

"JakeyespleaseJakemore." Harry chanted. Jake licked the nipple clean and loved the delicious pink color.

"The other one looks neglected." Jake mumbled. Harry was panting. His pink lips parted slightly, his pupils dilated. Jake took the neglected nipple into his mouth and Harry moaned loudly. He arched his back and bit his lip to keep quiet. Harry was never this loud during a blowjob. Then Jake remembered reading that wizards have heightened erogenous zones during pregnancy and that this is likely to get him off. That made Jake hard as a rock.

"Fuck me Jake please I need it." Harry begged. The front of his boxers were wet with precum. When he was met with concerned eyes, "I want to feel you so badly. I'm ready. It's all I've been able to think about. Unless you don't find me attractive." Harry said.

Jake growled. He grabbed Harry's hand and placed it on his cock. "You don't think I find you attractive are you insane? You're the sexiest man I've ever laid eyes on." Jake took Harry's mouth kissing him deeply. His tongue moved in sync with Harry's.

"I need to prepare you." Jake said.

"Sirius told me about these spells I can use since my belly is in the way." Harry said shyly. Jake tore Harry's boxers off. He wasn't sure where they landed. Jake pulled his down and Harry gasped the moment he felt Jake's cock rest against him. He loved feeling it. Jake pulled Harry to the edge of the counter. Harry cast the stretching spell and the lubricant spell. He shivered.

"You alright?" Jake asked. Harry nodded.

"I'm ready."

"I think I'm the one that decides that." Jake slid a finger knuckle deep to check. Harry gasped at the intrusion. "You sure you don't want to change your mind?" Jake asked.

"Would you just bloody get…" Harry didn't get to finished the sentence because Jake rammed home. Harry tilted his head and bit his lip to keep from screaming in pleasure. The position of Jake allowed for him to continually hit Harry's prostate.

"fuckjakeohmythatsfuckingamazingohmerlinyes!" Harry chanted a combination of those words. Jake slowed down not wanting to come too soon.

"Can I turn around? I want you to pound my arse that way." harry said.

"Harry!" You can't just say stuff like that while my cock is in you." Harry giggled. Harry slid off the counter and Jake got to admire Harry's behind. Jake lined up and mounted Harry.

"Oh yes Jake fuck me." Jake wouldn't last long like this. His one hand gripped Harry's hip and the other slid around to stroke him.

"I'm going to come baby." Jake whispered.

"Yea? Fill me up Jake. Make me come." Jake pounded into Harry a few more time while stroking Harry to completion. Harry turned around so that Jake could hold him.

"I love you Jake. That was amazing. I feel like I could sleep for days now." Harry said.

"You know you could have just asked instead of seducing me with ice cream." Jake grinned a sleepy grin.

"What's the fun in that?" Jake shook his head but laughed. "Carry me to bed please?" Harry gave him puppy dog eyes.

"You've been around Seth too much lately. "You've mastered the pout." But he carried Harry to bed anyways.

"I'm home. Meet at my place." Edward checked his phone and froze when he saw the text.

"You ok Ed?" Sirius asked plopping down next to the vampire on the couch.

"Yea just have to deal with something that I don't think will be pleasant." Edward said.

"Does this have to do with Bella?" Sirius asked. Edward let out sigh and nodded. "Do you love her?"

"I did but the things she said about Harry and Jake and then Alice had a vision of me and someone else and she touched me before she went to visit her mom and it hurt." Edward said making a pained face.

"Have you talked to your dad about this?" Sirius asked.

"No. What was that about true mates? Something you just thought of."

"It's very, very rare. Just as rare as imprinting. Have you seen your mate?" Sirius asked. Edward looked away shyly.

"Just in Alice's vision."

"That's all it can take. Now that you've seen your mate, you ache for them correct?" Sirius asked. Edward gave Sirius a pained face. "It's hard when it happens Ed. But it will all work out for the best. Also a little warning but now since you have seen them if you think about them too hard you can actually bring a astral projection of their body. It helps with long term distance, coping all that jazz. So be careful." Sirius patted his shoulder. Edward received another text.

"NOW!!!" Edward flinched as if he heard her yelling.

"Oh it's you." Charlie said. When Edward knocked on the door. Edward felt like he was cheating on his mate already. "You don't look so good kid? Like you're paler than usual." Charlie said trying not to show disgust and failing. Edward shrugged.

"I'm good. I'll just go up and see Bella." Charlie waved him off. Edward thought perhaps he was watching some football game. So he took the steps four at a time. Bella was sitting at her desk.

"I'm here." He stood in the doorway. He hasn't been back since he caught a glimpse of his mate in Alice's vision. He didn't like standing here in Bella's room without a chaperone. Call him old fashioned but he nearly called Jacob or Harry. Rosalie would probably be better. She would threaten Bella.

Bella stood up and threw her arms around him in a tight hug. "I missed you Edward." Edward tried to back away but the wall was there. "Hug me Edward." Bella said angrily. She tried to force his arms around her but he wouldn't do it.

"Fine. Sit down we need to talk." She barked at him. Edward obeyed and sat in the desk chair. Bella sat on the bed and patted the spot next to her but Edward pretended he didn't see it. "Stop acting dumb."

"Bella I told you I am done. We broke up." Edward said. He was growing really tired of this game. And she obviously wasn't getting it.

"You broke up with me. I didn't break up with you." Bella said. Edward's eyes widened.

"What the hell is the difference?"

"We were supposed to be together forever Edward." Bella said. She moved closer to Edward invading his space. She jumped him. But Edward was quicker. "If you don't do as I say I will go to every news outlet and expose you and your little family." Bella said with a sneer.

"Is this your way to win me back because it isn't working. I've got a true mate. You're not it Bella. I'm sorry." Edward looked upset. Bella pulled away from him.

"What is a true mate?" Bella asked.

"I'm not entirely sure but I've seen him in Alice's visions." Edward said with a shy smile. Bella grabbed a paperweight in the shape of a unicorn horn off her desk and ran towards Edward hoping to smack him in the head with it. But again Edward was faster.

"Get out of here you fag." Bella spit at him. Edward was hurt by her words and actions. "Send Jacob over. I need to talk to him." She said.

Edward didn't even say bye to Charlie when he walked out the door. He felt tired. It was strange to feel that way after all these years being a vampire. He knew what was wrong, he was missing his mate.

Edward called Jake to let him know how the meeting with Bella went. "Do you mind if I hang with Harry for a while?" Edward asked. Jake met him in the woods behind Bella's house.

"No of course I don't mind. He spends more time at your house anyways. Leah has been mothering him a lot today. So he might want you to take him out." Jake said.

"I might do that." Edward said. "I need to get my mind off the crap Bella said. You sure you don't want me to stay in case she says something to set you off?" Edward asked.

"Bella is my best friend. I'm not going to be set off." Jake said.

"Have sex with me Jake." Bella said. Jake froze. He was half in the window and half out of the window.

"What?" Jake was confused about what she could possibly be asking.

"Have sex with me. I want you." Bella said. And she moaned and arched her back to emphasize the point. Jake merely raised an eyebrow at her.

"What the hell are you doing Bells?"

"Please take me." She moaned. Jake started laughing. Bella sat up and glared at him.

"I'm sorry Bella but this is a little comical. First you try to seduce Edward and then threaten his family and now you want to have sex with me? I have a pregnant mate at home who I love more than life itself." Jake said.

Bella's brows furrowed. "But he is man."

"It's complicated." Jake said.

"Have sex with me of I expose the wolf community." Bella said.

Jake laughed again. "You realize that no one will believe you right? You go tell people that a community turns into wolves at will and they will lock you up right?" Jake hoped Bella would feel that way.

"No way. They would dissect all of you and do experiments." Bella said. "Then get rid of everyone of you."

Jake growled. He didn't like his wolf being threatened. Furthermore he didn't like his pack being threatened which included his mate and child.

"Jake." Bella started to worry. Jake grabbed Bella by the throat. He pushed her against the wall near the window he was standing next to.

"You ever threaten my mate, my child or my pack again Bells and you will have much more to deal with then you can imagine. You think this is some fucking game? You want to play games Bella? How about I do downstairs and tell your dad that you fuck half of Forks High. Since we are all about playing games. I don't play childish shit Bella. You ever bring up my mate or my child again and we are completely through. Do you hear me?" Bella nodded slowly.

"Ok. You will also leave Edward and his family alone. They are part of my pack as well." Bella looked surprised.

"Harry has a way of making me change for the better." Jake smiled thinking about him. Bella scoffed. "I'm not kidding Bella. You're on thin ice."

Jake was getting ready to leave out the window when he heard it. "You're all fags. And you all deserve to die." Bella tried to hit Jake with the paperweight but Jake shoved her off. He knocked her out.

Jake dropped out of the window. He knew Remus would be waiting. He told him to be just incase. He had hoped and prayed it wouldn't come down to this but Edward and Jake talked about it and it was for the best. She wanted to expose both of their kinds. Nothing they could say would change that. The only way to change it is to make it as if they never existed.

Remus patted Jake on the shoulder. "It'll be ok. She'll remember you but she won't remember the wolf. Same thing with Edward." Jake nodded. He felt awful for it but he knew it had to be done. He had to protect his pack.


	16. Ch 16

Harry was sitting on the couch when Leah kept bringing him food. "The baby is hungry Harry." Leah whined. Harry gave her a look like she was out of her mind. But he accept the food. The weather was cold and dreary outside and it was mid January but he was tired of being cooped up.

A few minutes later Leah brought him a blanket. "Here this will keep you and the baby warm." She wrapped it around him. Harry glared at her the whole time. She simply grinned. "You'll thank me when you get warm."

"Who says I wasn't bloody warm already." Harry mumbled. But he knew Leah heard him. She was in the kitchen with Esme making Merlin knows what. Harry looked out the expanse of window in the living room that overlooked the woods. It made him think of Hogwarts. He was surprised he didn't immediately refer to it as home.

Edward was standing outside waving at him with a sad smile on his face. Then he made a come hither movement. Harry looked around to see if he was being stalked. He made a dash for the front door. Well as quick as you could for a 8 month pregnant wizard. Edward grabbed him and took off into the woods. The could both hear Leah yelling in the background about telling Jacob but Harry just giggled.

Running with Edward, Harry decided was a lot like flying. He moved quickly without all the jostling. Harry was surprised at how effortlessly they moved through the woods. "We are here." Edward said. Harry opened his eyes to find the most beautiful and peaceful looking meadow he ever stepped foot in. It was as if life was untouched here.

"Are you feeling alright? Bella felt sick the first time I ran with her." Edward said feeling a sadness creep in.

"I used to fly all the time. In the quidditch tournaments and most people said I was daring but I just loved it. I felt free." Harry said. He sat down in the grass which felt soft. "How did it go with Bella?"

Edward knew the tears were coming but he couldn't stop them. He knelt down beside Harry who immediately hugged him. Edward wondered why his skin didn't burn. "I'm sorry she hurt you Ed. She must not have really loved you. Or maybe she loved you too much. Love is a strange thing." Harry said. Edward nodded.

They stayed in the peaceful meadow for a while. Edward laid his head in Harry's lap and Harry stroked his hair. It felt as if Edward was closer to his mate being close to Harry and he didn't know why or understand it.

"Can I ask you something?" Harry asked suddenly.

"Sure. I am as much an open book as you are." Edward said. He turned to face Harry now.

"You asked about the blonde boy I went to school with. It could have been any blonde boy but I have a feeling it was a specific one. A specific pointy bastard if I'm not mistaken. Why did you ask about him?"

Edward glared at Harry for a moment for calling his mate a pointy bastard. "I think he is my true mate." Harry sucked in air.

"I'm sorry Edward."

"For what?" Edward started to panic. If his heart beat at all it would beat a hundred beats a second.

"He is evil jerk. His father is the one that put me in this predicament to begin with. Draco has a problem with anyone or anything not pureblood. And technically you're a creature where I come from. Draco would never mate with a creature." Harry said. Edward stared at Harry for a moment.

"I think you're wrong Harry. Maybe Draco only feels that way because of his father? Maybe he has never had a chance to think or feel his own way?" Edward was defending a man he never met. He didn't know if he was right or wrong either. All he knew was what he felt and defending him felt right.

"Maybe. Listen Edward I don't want to upset or piss you off. I just know that I've known him personally since I was 11. He always insulted me and my two best friends whenever he got a chance. I don't want you to get hurt. You've already been hurt because of Bella." Harry said. Edward nodded.

"Thank you Harry." They stayed in the meadow a little longer before Edward ran Harry back home. Jake was waiting for them. His face gave no emotions but Harry knew him well enough now. He knew the sadness of his eyes, the furrows in his brows. Something was wrong. Harry hugged Jake tightly.

"What happened Jake?" Edward knew what happened. He knew because they talked about it beforehand. "We had to have Remus obliviate Bella. Not a lot just all the way to before she knew about vampires and wolves." Jake said.

Harry blew up then. "You're fucking kidding me right?" Harry growled at Jake. "And you, you fucking act like you're so torn up about it! Well it's not like she will bloody remember you." Harry pointed at Edward and then he picked up sticks and threw it at them.

"Harry please calm down think about the cub." Jake said trying to calm his mate. "You realize that I was obliviated right?" Harry started to cry. Jake tried to comfort him but he pushed him back with magic.

"Harry we had too." Edward said.

"Yea? Did Remus jump at the chance to be used like that? You wouldn't let him in the pack because of his betrayal but now that he wiped your bloody ex's mind it's ok?" Harry was shaking with anger.

"Harry. Come on son." Severus showed up at just the right moment. "Papa, they did it. They don't see." Harry cried into Severus' chest. He never expected Harry to actually call him papa.

"You gentlemen don't realize what you did to that lady of yours. I'm taking Harry away to cool down before he hurts you both. Tell Black he knows how to contact me." Severus said. Jake simple nodded. When the sound of apparition took his mate he let out a roar of pain.

"We really screwed up." Edward said. Jake didn't say anything instead he shifted and took off into the woods.

"Hey I have a bone to pick with you Cullen." Leah said sleepily. Edward didn't say anything as he pushed past her into the house. Everything is so messed up, Edward thought.

Draco was sitting in the library studying when Pansy waltzed in. She plopped down in his lap. "Pans?" Draco raised his eyebrow. She grinned at him. He knew from that smile that she was feeling in the mood. He went from flaccid to hard in two seconds.

"How much longer do you have on your homework Draco darling?" Pansy asked. She was mouthing the shell of his ear.

Draco groaned quietly. "Pansy, if you don't stop we won't make it to my bedroom." Draco said breathlessly. Pansy laughed.

"Oh we will make it." Pansy helped Draco pack his school stuff up and they made their way for the dungeon. Draco and Pansy weren't a couple. The terminology is fuck-buddy but Draco isn't crude. Pansy is nice looking and she knows exactly what buttons to push to get him off. Same with Draco.

"What got you in the mood?" Draco asked as he was quickly stripping. The fact that he had his own room was a plus. His father was on the board of education for Hogwarts and he got special treatment. It could just be to keep his father quiet which is likely.

Pansy was quickly out of her school uniform before she could answer. "Blaise has been teasing me all afternoon. I can only take so much of that before I want a cock between my legs."

Draco laid on the bed ready for Pansy to take over. She was always bossy in the bedroom. She climbed on the bed. "Ready for me to suck your cock Draco darling?" She purred. Draco bit his lip waiting for the warmth wetness to take over his cock but it didn't come.

"Um Pans?" Draco opened his eyes and looked down at the woman.

"Care to explain what's going on?" Pansy glared at the man. Draco had gone completely soft. Draco didn't know how to explain it.

"Give me a few minutes." Draco disappeared into his bathroom. "What the bloody hell is going on?" Draco stared down at his soft cock. "I really need this!"

"Come on Draco get your sexy arse out here." Pansy yelled. Draco let out a gulp of air he was holding. He started to stroke himself. Nothing happened at first until he closed his eyes.

"Oh Merlin." Draco gasped. He felt a ghost hand over his dick. Strong fingers began to stroke him.

"Shhhh." Someone said practically in his ear. "Who are you?" Draco asked quietly. "I hope you'll find out soon. Enjoy this. I am." The voice said again. Draco realized he was enthralled by the voice. It was obviously male but husky and sexy. He wanted more of it.

Then he felt a warmth tightness engulf his rock hard cock. "Oh yes." He yelled. He never came so hard in his life.

"You better not have just gotten off in there without me Draco Malfoy." Pansy yelled. She was pounding on the door. Draco cleaned up and then opened the door. He couldn't hide the smile. Pansy punched him in the face.

Nothing could make Draco feel bad about how good that felt. Before he closed his eyes he thought about the angel the voice belonged too and wondered if that person could take him away from all of this pain that he has had to deal with. But then again it was probably just a dream. A pleasant brutal awful amazing dream.

Severus and Harry apparated outside the reserve. "Come on. I've been staying in my own house here. Ephraim told me I could have it along time ago and it's still mine now." Severus led Harry inside and Harry was surprised by the modest decor.

"So this is where you've been staying." Harry said. Severus nodded. "I think this is going to be my last year at Hogwarts once the school year is over." Harry nodded.

"Will you tutor me? Once the baby is here?" Severus smiled down at Harry. "Of course Harry. Come on. I can show you your room." Harry nodded.

"I am really tired."

"Doing magic while pregnant will take a lot out of you. Any form of magic." Severus said. Harry let out a sigh.

"Why did they have to do it Sev? They have to know how much it bothers me!" Harry grew angry again and it broke the front bay window.

"Come down Potter." Severus scolded. But he immediately went to fix the widow. Harry's eyes watered. "Harry you need to calm down. I'm not here to upset you." Harry wiped his eyes.

"I'm going to lay down now." Severus patted his shoulder.

"I'll make dinner later." Harry smiled at the older man before disappearing into the spare bedroom that was declared his.

Severus spent few hours working in his potions room which was located in the attic of the house. He thought about Harry's problem and how idiotic those two boys were. Harry's at a very sensitive spot in his pregnancy and he is really about to pop which made him very volatile.

Severus would have to have a talk with Jake and Edward to make sure they knew how wrong it was what they did. And he would have to talk with Harry so that he knows that Jake is going to do what is necessary for the survival of his pack.

Then Severus caught a scent. A scent he would never forget as long as he lived. Severus stopped what he was doing and left the attic. He made his way down and out of his house. Quickly and quietly, he didn't want to wake Harry. He quickly checked his appearance in the mirror in the entry way. His hair was pulled back in a ponytail and he was in a long sleeve grey henley with black pants and black boots. Severus figured he looked presentable enough once he took the splash guard apron off that protects his clothes.

Outside he saw the mystery man from the bonfire. That was the smell. His heart was in his stomach. He approached the man. "Excuse me but I've seen you around before can I ask your name?" Severus asked. Now the scent was intermingled. His voice was giving away his vulnerability. He hated how weak he sounded.

"My name is Reginald Black but everyone calls me Reg." The man said. Severus bit back the bile in his throat. "Who is your father if I may ask?" Severus was trying to hold it together.

The man smiled at Severus. "Ephraim Black of course." Severus died inside. The smile and the words he spoke killed a piece of him.


	17. Ch 17

Severus stalked towards Ephraim's house. So many thoughts came surging through his mind. He was poised like a viper ready to strike. Ephraim was outside knocking ice off the side of his house. He didn't want to have to replace his roof just yet.

"Ephraim Black." Severus spoke the man's voice with a cold cadence. Ephraim didn't stop what he was doing.

"I take it you saw the boy then." Ephraim said.

"You don't even deny it?" Severus yelled. Vulnerability be damned he was hurt beyond words. Sue lived next to Ephraim. She called Billy to let him know what was going on.

"No I don't." Ephraim now turned to face Severus. Severus pointed his wand in Ephraim's face.

"You took my son, my life from me." Severus said as tears fell from his eyes.

"You were also following a dark lord if I recall. Someone who killed innocent people. Someone who did evil things. I had no idea how deep you were in." Ephraim said raising his voice.

"You had no right to make that call Black! I was going to give it all up. I had everything planned. We were going to go live in Australia. I had everything ready." Severus screamed. The wand point left an indentation in Ephraim's throat.

Billy showed up wheeling along the sidewalk. Jake was pushing him. "Severus think about what you are doing?" Billy said.

Severus turned and pointed his wand at Billy. Jake growled. "Shut up wolf. Just imagine someone taking your cub making you think it died just for them to raise it, for you to find your cub years later." Severus said.

"Dad?" Jake looked at Billy questioningly.

"Please tell me you didn't know Billy?" Severus asked. Billy didn't say anything. His face gave away his shame.

"How could you dad?" Jake growled at his dad. Now the man in question shows up carrying a bag of groceries.

"This whole time you led me to believe my son was dead and he was less than a mile from me. I should kill you where you stand!" Severus yelled. The man ran in front of Ephraim.

"You won't hurt my father." Reg said to Severus. Severus pulled his wand away as if he had been bitten.

"This is between me and Ephraim Black. You'll do well to stand out of the way." Severus stared the man down. He couldn't believe how much the man looked like Regulus. It broke his heart to stare at him.

"Papa, please don't do it." Severus jerked out of his thoughts and turned to see Harry standing there. "Is it really going to make things better? He doesn't know you as his father. Ephraim and Billy took that from you but don't give up the chance to be my father please. I need you in my life and if you kill him you'll go to Azkaban. My baby needs a grandfather. You can't let Siri do all the spoiling." Harry said sadly. Severus lowered his wand.

"Please papa. You promised me dinner." Harry said. Severus let Harry wrap his arm around him. Severus kissed him on top of the head.

"Harry can we talk?" Jake asked before they left.

"Tomorrow. Come by tomorrow." Jake nodded.

Severus knew that Harry was really trying to keep his mind off things. Asking questions and helping with dinner helped. But nothing covered the hurt and the pain that he felt.

"Please don't leave Sev." Harry said after he finished his dinner.

"I'm not going anywhere Harry. I made a promise to you when I signed that paper stating I was adopting you." Severus put the plates in the dishwasher. Harry cleaned up the counter. Severus wondered if this is how it would have been if he had been allowed to be a father.

"My choices were taken away from me." Severus said.

"I know. Mine were too." Harry looked up at his adoptive father.

"You're worlds better than me Harry. And this child is going to have the best childhood we can give it right?" Severus said with a smile. It was all he could muster at the moment. Harry hugged Severus.

"That's right. Together because we are pack. We are family." Harry and Severus spent the rest of evening talking about Lily and the different things she did that remind Severus of Harry.

That night Severus never grieved the loss of his son, no, he already did that several years ago. Instead he relished in the time he got to spend with the son who loved him, who wanted him and needed him. That night Severus decided to stop looking back on what he lost and instead look forward at what he gained.

"Albus? Isn't it exciting that Sirius Black has been freed?" Minerva asked when she was in his office for afternoon tea.

Albus looked at Minerva like she freed him herself. "He is a danger."

"Danger? He was one of my best students. He is godfather to none other than Harry Potter. One of the top Aurors of his time. How can he be a danger?" Minerva looked at Albus dumbfounded.

Albus was twirling his halfmoon spectacle. "Being in Azkaban for 13 years is enough to drive anyone mad." Albus tried to argue further. Minerva stood up.

"What are you trying to argue for here Albus? The fact that an innocent man is free or that Harry is no longer a pawn under your control?" Minerva smirked. "Little goes on behind these walls Albus that I don't know. And for that matter you should be ashamed of yourself. Harry Potter looked up to you. Sirius Black looked up to you as well as Remus Lupin and you turned your back on all three of them. Not only did you turn on your back on three of them but you destroyed any sort of trust any of them had in you. And to think Sirius and Remus were in Dumbledore's Army." Minerva snorted.

"I heard a rumor that Harry was going to set up the same thing with his friends but why would they fight something in your name when you're so caught up in this war with Voldemort that you don't care who you drag through the dirt in the meantime. Let's not forget Severus shall we. The man that has stood by you through everything. The man that thought he lost his child when in fact you set it up with that wolf so that you would continue to have a your little spy." Minerva was seething.

"I see all that you do Albus and I'm just as guilty because I've done nothing but stand by. One day we will pay for it. But I will never sell out my own friends practically my own family because of a war between men. You are no better than the man you are at war with." Minerva spit on the ground in front of her and walked out. She was shaking when she left the room.

Albus sat that motionless. He didn't drink his tea. He thought about the things Minerva said and wondered if indeed he has become worse than Voldemort.

"Indeed." Albus thought.

"I'll be back later Remus." Connor said to the older man.

"Be careful Connor. If you need a ride ask Leah." Remus looked up from his desk in the corner of the garage.

Connor nodded and left out the side door. It was warm in the garage. He had been sleeping on the bed and Remus was sleeping on the couch. He volunteered for the couch but Remus took it anyways.

Connor hitchhiked into Port Angeles. He found a comic book shop that he wanted to visit and picked a spot to read. He knew he was early so he had time to kill.

He looked at the time on the wall. Connor decided he would grab a bite to eat at the small Italian place down the street. Thankfully the place wasn't crowded.

When he checked the clock it was now three. He walked to the hotel and waited at the room number. At a quarter after the door opened. "Myyyyyyy looovely liiiiittle ssssssservent." Voldemort beckoned him forth.

Connor left the room feeling dirty. Nothing happened but being in the presence of something that dark can leave a stain on your soul. He wanted to tell Remus he was working for the Dark Lord but he had to keep it secret. He had to keep everything secret or else his family wouldn't make it. The things he has had to do for their survival. The things he would continue to do. No matter what no one must know. Connor took a ride in a specific beat up truck on the way back to Forks with a specific brunette.

Harry woke the next morning to voices in the kitchen. Jake, Severus and Edward were preparing breakfast.

"Now you don't need me to tell you why it's unfair what you did to that girl Bella right?" Jake and Edward shook their heads.

"It's not fair and in most cases its abuse of power." Severus said. "Like the abuse of power Malfoy had over Harry. And when you asked Remus to do that to Bella." Jake broke a glass in his hands. Severus repaired it. Harry was still listening just out of sight.

"I understand how awful it was for Harry and I want to kill that bastard but Bella threatened to expose us. I couldn't let her do that. You're telling me you do nothing if humans find out about your kind?" Jake asked. Harry bit his lip.

"I see where you're coming from and yes you would be right however you should have talked it over with your mate first. He is very vulnerable." Severus said trying to be reasonable.

"Harry, you can come out now. I know you're there." Severus said. Harry poked around the corner.

"Breakfast smells delicious." Harry said ignoring the other two men. Severus just shook his head.

"I know you heard him." Severus pointed a fork at him. Harry stuck his tongue out.

"I maybe overreacted. But you have to talk to me about these things." Harry said. Jake fell to his knees in front of Harry.

"Oh Harry, I'm so sorry she threatened you and our cub and then the pack. I'm not used to thinking like an alpha. I'm so sorry please don't ever leave me again. I love you so much." The whole time Edward and Severus are watching Jake grovel.

Harry pulls Jake to standing and they kiss. "Don't be an idiot and we won't have any problems." Jake nodded. Harry went back to eating. Edward apologized too. "I'm sorry too. I know it couldn't have been easy for either of you." Harry said.

"If you don't mind I'm going to shower." Harry said. He excused himself from the table. Edward and Jake began the clean up. Severus disappeared.

"I'll never live that down will I?" Jake asked.

"Oh no. The only thing that could have made it better is if I had a camera." Edward said.

Jake heard Harry whisper something from the shower. Edward blushed. "Um."

"You should go." Edward said with a grin. Jake didn't even say anything he just took off in the direction of the bathroom.

He found Harry stroking himself against the wall of the shower. The water cascading over his protruding belly. Harry looked beautiful. It took Jake's breath away.

Jake striped in a hurry. He slid into the shower and covered Harry's body with his own. "I missed you." Jake whispered as he kissed Harry's face and neck.

"Fuck me Jake." Harry begged. Jake nodded. Harry turned so that his butt rested against Jake's pelvis. "I'm already open. I fingered myself while I waited." Jake groaned. He lined himself up and thrust into Harry. The bulbous head getting caught on the rim a few times until Harry's body accepted him in.

Harry's back was flush against Jake's front. Jake's right hand stroking Harry's hard cock while the other holds his neck and turns his face so that he can kiss Harry's beautiful pink lips while he fucks up into his tight ass.

The mewls and moans that Harry's was making were enough to send Jake over the edge. "Fuck Harry baby you are so hot. I love you so much." Jake said and he sucked a hickey right onto Harry's neck. Harry came all over Jake's hand from the pleasure.

"You squeeze me so tight Harry. You make me wanna come so deep in that ass." Jake made Harry lean forward a little and put his hands on the tile for support. Jake start to fuck him hard now. Harry couldn't form a coherent word.

"Fill me with your cubs Jake. Give them to me. Fill me deep." Harry moaned. Jake came so hard milking his cock inside Harry.

"The things you say to me Harry." Jake said when he pulled out. He helped Harry dry off.

"So you have a pregnancy fetish?" Harry asked. Jake blushed.

"It's more of a you carrying my cubs fetish." Jake said kissing Harry on the lips. They got dressed.

"Nap?" Harry asked. Jake nodded. They fell asleep together in the warmth of each other. Oblivious to all the dangers closing in on Forks.


	18. Chapter 18

Dearest Severus,

My darling Draco has gone absent from school. I had hoped you would be there for us to communicate directly. Lucius has disappeared as well. The dark lord is growing further upset of their actions and I'm afraid for my life.

Please find my son. Keep him safe. Keep him away from his father. The last time I saw Lucius he didn't look stable. He was mumbling something about a baby. It gave me chills Severus.

If you receive this do feed Helix, he is probably starved. And don't send him back. I'm afraid if you do the dark lord will kill him.

Your friend,

Narcissa Malfoy

Severus threw the letter in the fireplace. He didn't like the tone of her letter. He didn't like that Draco was missing. Dammit, everything was spiraling out of control. He offered her lovely grey owl a few crackers. Severus remembered when a certain Were gave her that owl for her birthday many years ago.

Severus called Sirius on the floo. Sirius had it hooked up recently after Severus threatened to keep him as a dog for a week. "Sev?" Esme's voice rang through.

"Is Siri available?" Severus was going to say something about Sirius out playing fetch but he likes Esme so he didn't want to piss her off.

"I'm here Severus."

"I received a note from your cousin and the elder Malfoy has disappeared as well as my godson. Oh and I'm sure Voldemort is keeping her hostage." Severus said.

"Shit. We need to have Jake and the wolves on high alert. Whatever you do you probably shouldn't tell Remus." Sirius said. Severus nodded.

"Where do you think your godson is?" Sirius asked.

"I haven't a clue. Hopefully he doesn't do something stupid." Severus said putting down his tumbler of firewhiskey.

"New in Forks?" The gas station attendant asked the blonde. The stormy grey eyes stared at the figure behind the cash register.

"You could say that."

"Whoa! British awesome!" The guy behind the register made a fool of himself. Draco paid the man for his water and granola bar and walked out.

Now to find out where Potter was actually hiding.

"You alright Edward?" Rosalie asked. They were getting ready to go hunting.

"I'm fine. I felt dizzy for a second." Edward tried to shake his head to clear it.

"Let's go, the longer we put the off the worse it'll get. Besides we don't know when Harry will go into labor so it would be best to fill up." Carlisle said.

"Siri is staying?" Alice asked she didn't like when the family wasn't all together. Carlisle and Esme smiled at the little pixie vampire.

"Something about helping Severus. Don't worry." Esme said hugging her daughter. Alice nodded but she couldn't see anything something was clouding her sight.

Wizards were annoying that way. Wizards and wolves, why can they just let her see? It would make her life a hell of a lot easier.

Sirius and Jake showed up at Severus' house. "What is this about? Jake asked. Sirius wasn't inclined to tell him anything while Harry was sitting right there. Thankfully Leah and Seth was able to keep Harry company so he wouldn't wonder about Jake. Remus said he might join them too later on.

"We will travel by floo to Lucius' study. Voldemort isn't staying in there. He is in another wing of the mansion." Severus said. Jake was growling. Sirius was pacing.

"What are we doing? You haven't told me anything." Jake hissed.

"My cousin." Sirius said. "She is being held hostage by Voldemort because her husband and son are idiots." Sirius shook his head and ran a hand over his face. He saw Severus had tumbler of firewhiskey ready which he quickly downed.

"Thanks mate." Sirius said.

"Why are we saving her? It's unfortunate but I have Harry to worry about." Jake said.

"Exactly thank you for making sense!" Sirius nearly yelled.

"You see Narcissa is from a very pure blood family, she was set to marry Lucius at a young age. It would bring wealth and prominence to the family." Severus said. Sirius was drinking his second glass. Severus levitated the firewhiskey out of his reach for a third glass.

"But the didn't stop her from falling for a certain bookish werewolf who would have absolutely muddied the blood. So you see it was forbidden but it didn't stop either of them." Sirius let out a sigh. He remembered that time for his friend.

"Narcissa's parents found out and threatened to kill him but Narcissa was just as tricky. Ever the Slytherin, she held poison to her lips and was ready to die for Remus if that's what it meant right then. Luckily her father decided to let him live as long as Narcissa went through with the marriage with Lucius and never saw Remus again." Severus said.

"Wow." Jake said feeling hollow.

"Remus is such a good man. He deserved better than that." Sirius growled.

"Not many people are willing to die for the ones they love Siri." Severus said. He pour the three of them firewhiskey.

"My wolf will burn it off quickly." Jake said. Severus smiled. He would see. It doesn't burn off as quickly as he would think.

Little did they know a certain Were was listen nearby. Severus didn't ward his house as well as he thought.

The three men made their way through Lucius Malfoy's ridiculously large study. Jake was still trying to shake off the effects of floo travel. Harry told him he hated it before but Jake never thought he would be traveling this soon especially without Harry.

Jake was traveling under the invisibility cloak as a wolf while Sirius traveled as a dog under the cloak too. Severus practically disappeared into the shadows when he walked or floated. Jake still wasn't sure which.

"Someone's coming." Severus whispered. They froze. Jake prayed to whatever god he hoped existed and just begged he would get back to Harry alive. Severus used his animagus and slipped under the cloak. He was a lovely black cat. It made sense, Jake thought he was very sneaky at times and always light on his feet.

Jake bet money that Harry didn't know. If he did Harry would have him as a cat more often. Jake smiled just thinking about it. Then the man stalking them tripped on the cloak. A spell was thrown from behind him stunning the man and binding him.

"Really men. I heard everything you said early. Your wards are weak Sev." Remus said pulling the cat out from under the cloak.

Severus returned to normal. "I knew you were listening idiot. I never do anything half-arsed. And how did you know where we were?" They carried the man and put him in a closet. Severus recognized him as Rabastan Lestrange. His brother won't be far behind.

"We need to hurry." Severus said. They headed towards the stairs.

"If I recall her room is this way." Remus said. Running towards the right. He thought back to the nights he snuck into her room without a single soul noticing while Lucius and her were going through their courting phase. It didn't keep them apart.

"But the one she shares with Lucius is this way." Severus said. Remus turned to look at Severus for just a sec, Jake and Sirius looked awkward.

"If I know my girl, and I do, she will wish to be in her own room." Remus said. Severus simply nodded. There was no arguing with that. Remus could scent his mate a mile away.

The door was sealed shut. "I knew it." Remus said.

"There's no ways to get past the wards." Sirius growled.

Remus pounded on the door. "Narcissa love. It's me." Jake could hear the desperation in Remus' voice. A moment later Jake heard a female voice.

"Remy please, you shouldn't be here. The dark lord will kill you." The woman cried.

"I have to get you out of here. I don't care what that means Cissy. I never stopped loving you." Remus said into the door.

"Remus my wonderful loving Remus, I love you too. Please be careful." Narcissa knew better than to argue with the Were.

Remus suddenly had an idea. He ran back towards Lucius study. "Come on." The rest of the group followed. Thankfully Rabastan was still knocked out.

Jake didn't want to be in this man's study. He wanted to destroy everything this man owned. Remus talked to some weird looking troll thing that popped out of thin air.

A moment later this blonde lady appears out of nowhere holding the hand of the mini troll and she throws her arms around Remus. "I can't believe you came to save me."

"I would always come if you need me Cissy." Remus whispered against her cheek and neck. She blushed while being affectionate with him. Jake thought it was sweet. He was glad that Remus was reunited with his mate.

"As much as I love this moment we need to go." Sirius was antsy. He didn't like being in this house. The dark lord could show up any second.

"You two go first." Sirius said to Remus and Narcissa. Remus wrapped his arm around the blonde who couldn't take his eyes off the man she hasn't laid eyes on in years.

"Go next Siri. I'll wait with Severus." Jake said. Severus was surprised that Jake was going to wait with him.

"You might need backup." Jake said shrugging his shoulders. "Besides you're not awful company."

Severus snorted. Once it was their turn in the floo the knob to door for the study opened and Jake was able to make out the most disturbing looking man he ever laid eyes on. There was no nose and his skin looked scaley. Jake felt cold from the man's presence. Suddenly he was jerked back into the chimney and flew through a haze a green smoke.

They landed in Severus' living room where he shut his floo down quickly. "What the hell was that?" Jake asked brushing off his clothes.

"That Jacob was the Dark Lord." Severus said. Jake felt a shiver. And to think his little precious mate has come against him so many times already. It made Jake sick to his stomach. He went to throw up in the bathroom.

"You get used to it." Sirius said remarking about the floo.

"He saw the dark lord." Severus said. Both Remus and Sirius looked back at the bathroom to the sound of retching.

"Narcissa you can stay here. I suppose your wolf is going to stay here too." Severus said looking at the two who haven't taken their hands away from each other.

Perhaps it makes sense when you haven't touched your mate in many many years. It would be like depriving yourself of breathing. "I can continue to stay in the garage. I don't want to be a bother." Remus said.

Narcissa pouted. "Stay with me, Remy." Severus knew that Remy wouldn't deny that. Thankfully the house had multiple bedrooms.

Severus saw that Fawkes was waiting at the window with a note. Perhaps it would wait until tomorrow. Severus was already too tired to deal with anything from the Headmaster right now.

Jake found Harry asleep on the couch with Leah at his feet. It looks like Harry fell asleep getting his feet rubbed.

"How did it go?" Leah asked.

"We got it taken care of. Remus has a mate." Jake said. Leah let out a yawn. She seemed sad for maybe a second but then Harry let out a groan and she patted his belly.

"Remus is a really great guy. It makes sense he has a mate."

"Yea but they've had to go years apart. It's pretty sad actually." Jake said.

Leah nodded. She adjusted Harry's pillow and fixed his blanket. "It seems that most mates have a tragic story." Leah sighed.

"You'll find you're mate soon enough Leah." Jake said. Leah nodded. She really didn't want to tell him she felt her mate by being close to Harry. It was an odd feeling. She was praying it would go away. Maybe once the pregnancy was over?

Jake carried Harry into their bedroom and laid Harry on the tiny twin bed. They would have to get a house soon. This room was not big enough for the two of them and soon enough the three of them.

Seth woke up in the morning. "What the….." He pulled a torn pair of Harry's boxers out of the recliner where he was sleeping. "I don't even want to know."


	19. Chapter 19

"Alright keep your eyes closed!" Jake said guiding Harry up the driveway. He couldn't wait for Harry to see this. He worked it out with the elders.

"Where are you taking me Jake?" Harry giggled from under the blindfold. Once inside the front door Jake maneuvered Harry in the living room which had a beautiful view of the ocean.

"Harry pull off the blindfold." Jake whispered. He was nervous. What if Harry didn't like it? What if Harry was disappointed with his choice. When Harry opened his eyes he found Jake kneeling in front of him with a grin on his face.

"What is this Jake?" Harry felt nervous too. Jake was holding a small velvet box open in front of him.

"Well this is a promise ring. I felt an engagement ring didn't fit because we are already mates." Harry felt his eyes water.

"It's a promise to always take care of you and our cubs, it's a promise to be there for you, a promise to love you, a promise to always provide for you and our cubs. This is a promise for my love for the rest of my life and beyond Harry." Jake's voice shook a little. Harry knew the tears fell but he blamed it on hormones.

"Will you promise to spend the rest of your life with me as well Harry Potter?" Jake asked. The ring was a simple silver band it was Jake's mother's that Jake had resized when they went Christmas shopping.

"Yes, yes absolutely yes Jake." Harry dove at Jake and and they collapsed on the floor of the living room.

After they properly broke in the living room floor Jake took Harry on a tour. The living room overlooked the ocean. There was a small kitchen and dining room towards the back of the house with a mudroom that held a washer and dryer and backdoor that led to the back yard which led to the woods.

There was also a door under the stairs. "Harry what's wrong?" Jake rested his chin on Harry's shoulder.

"It brings up memories." Harry said. He reached for the door. It wasn't like the door at his aunt and uncles. No this door was tall and obviously not for storage. Inside Harry found a half bathroom. He let out a breath he was holding. Thank Merlin it wasn't storage.

"Ready to look upstairs?" Jake asked. Harry nodded.

Upstairs there was three bedrooms and a bathroom with a tub that has a shower. "What do you think Harry?" Jake asked.

"I love it Jake but why are you showing me this?" Harry asked looking out the master bedroom window which had a view of the ocean too.

Jake held up the keys. "Its ours. I paid first month's rent on it and if you want we could talk about buying it." Jake said. Harry's eyes widened.

"Come here." Jake pulled Harry into one of the other bedrooms that had a view of the woods. "This is the very edge of the woods for the treaty line. This backs up to the Cullen residence wood line. So you'll always be close to both of your dads." Jake said.

"Jake I don't know what to say. This is amazing. I never thought, you...didn't have to do this. I love you. Thank you so much." Harry hugged Jake tightly. They were kissing when they heard Leah let out a howl.

"When can we move in?" Harry asked.

"As soon as I can get Paul and Quill to help. I forgot to tell you I have a garage outside to work at so I won't be far away." Jake said.

"You're the most amazing and thoughtful mate I could have ever asked for. I'm so lucky Jake." Harry said kissing Jake on the lips. Jake knew Harry's heart and knew what he said to be true. He never felt so much love in his life.

-/-

"Happy Birthday Seth!" Harry said when he hugged the young man. Harry helped Leah and Alice decorate. It was at the Cullen residence. Alice of course went all out. And now she was talking about planning his and Jake's wedding ceremony. Harry put the brakes on that. He still had Voldemort to fight. As much as he wanted to forget about his responsibilities, he would always remember where he came from.

"You look miles away just now." Leah said. She looked beautiful in a tan floor length skirt and a brown sweater.

"I was thinking about how much things have changed yet there are still the same." Harry said. Leah brought him a plate full of food that consisted of various chips and finger food.

"What do you mean?" Leah was watching the other guests arrive. Severus put a spell on Harry to hide his belly. Frankly she didn't like it. He looked beautiful pregnant.

"I mean that despite everything, we are still just Harry and Jake. Wizard and wolf. He has his origins and I have mine.

"Ok but you're not making sense Harry." Leah was starting to worry.

"I still have to fight Voldemort. Even though I'm here it doesn't change who I am back there." Harry said trying not to grow upset. Leah put a calming hand on his arm.

She wanted to tell him that he didn't have to go back. That he could be Harry Black and never have to fight anyone again. The pack would fight for him. She would fight for him. She turned her eyes away from him. Harry was far too noble and honorable for that.

"I'm sorry Leah. I didn't mean to upset you. I love you, yea? You're my best friend." Harry pulled Leah into a hug. She hugged him fiercely. Some part of her ached. Afraid it would be the last time. She didn't like that thought.

"Leah? Could you help me with the cake?" Esme called from the kitchen. Leah excused herself.

Seth blew out the candles on his cake. Harry thinks he turned 14 or something. Jake was laughing at something Rosalie and Emmett were talking about. "Jake love, I think I'm going to go lay down." Harry made a pained face. Sirius offered his, Esme and Carlisle's bed but Harry could only imagine what goes on in that bed.

"Everything ok?" Jake asked wrapping his arms around Harry. Harry kissed Jake's chin.

"Just a little bit of stomach cramps. I'm going to go lay down in car. Jake handed Harry the keys.

"I forgot to tell you Happy Valentine's Day." Jake kissed Harry on the lips before Harry went for the car. It's been an overwhelming day for Harry. Jake got them a house, and then he propose which was completely romantic and now a birthday party. Harry's feet were sore and his stomach was making this weird pulsing feeling. Severus told him to prepare for something called contractions.

Harry wasn't paying attention to where he was walking when he stumbled on a rock and tripped. "Shit." Harry was patting his knees and looking at his ankle when he heard a voice. "Clumsy Potter. Too bad your little fan club isn't here to save you." Harry knew that voice. He knew exactly who it belonged too.

-/-

Severus was sitting in the headmaster's office. He noted the awful look of his once friend. "What is this about Albus?"

"I'm afraid I've acted terribly. I've treated Harry horribly and Sirius and Remus." Albums was shaking his head.

"I simply wanted to live in a world where Voldemort didn't exist. I wanted the wizarding world to live without the threat of Voldemort. Does that make me a bad person?"

Severus was thoughtful for a second. "Wanting those things does not. The way you turned on your friends and students, does."

Albus was more fidgety than usual. He was acting strange. He was pale and looked sick. Severus nearly offered him a pepper up out of habit. Then he remembered it was Seth's birthday and he needed to get back home. Home, that's a strange word on his mind. Yes, it is home he thought wherever Harry and the wolf pack are is home.

"How is Harry?" Albus asked. "Are you curious about him for him or for the war?" Severus asked. Albus flinched. Severus wasn't going to play nice when it came to his son. Sirius would be patting his back.

"I'm curious about him." Albus said. "My son is stronger than anyone ever gives him credit for. He can adapt to any situation and charm anyone he meets." Severus was glowing in admiration.

"I was talking about Harry." Albus said. Severus stared at the old man for a moment. Then the realization hit him. Severus laughed. "Of course it was you wasn't it?" Albus thought Severus was talking about Reginald but in fact Severus was still talking about Harry.

"You couldn't raise a son, you were following a dark lord." Albus said as if that answered everything.

"You couldn't lose a spy. That's also the same thing Ephraim said to me. You put him and Billy under unbreakable vow didn't you?" Severus asked. Albus has the nerve to look upset.

"Who else? Who else is under the vow?" Severus demanded.

"Minerva." Albus said. Severus eyes watered. All these years and these people, his "friends" kept this secret from him.

"Is there anything else I should know?" Severus asked. He stood up and composed himself.

"I'm dying. I need you to kill me. We both know the dark lord asked the Malfoy boy to do it but he won't follow through with it. It has to be you." Dumbledore said.

Severus took a deep breath and looked at Dumbledore one last time. "I wouldn't piss on you if you were on fire. Consider this my resignation." With that Severus disappeared into the floo home.

-/-

Severus apparated to the Cullen residence. He never expected full panic when he arrived.

"Thank god Sev you're here. Jake said Harry went to rest in the car because he wasn't feeling well and now he is missing." Sirius was whining. Severus never expected Sirius Black of all people to be excited to see him. That was overshadowed by Harry missing.

"Hold it together Siri." Severus said. Jake was in wolf form trying to get a scent. But then Leah let out a sorrowful howl.

Severus ran over to where she was. She was back in her human form crying. "There is blood here." She buried her head in Severus' shoulder.

"Shhh. We don't know what happened." Jake ran over next. He dropped to his knees.

"I can't, I don't know where he is." Jake cried out.

"He was taken by apparition. Since his scent dies out right here that much is obvious. Sirius I need you to get Remus and check Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley. I've got someplace to check first then I'll join you. I need to grab my bag. I imagine that whatever is going on there is a good chance Harry might be in labor." Severu said. But he hoped he was wrong.

"Let me come with you." Jake said.

"Stay here in case Harry comes back." Severus said. "Trust me to bring your mate back."

"I do trust you Sev. But it's my Harry. We have come so far together." Jake was on the verge of tears again.

"You have miles left to go together my dear Jacob. Now let me go get my son." Severus left to get his bag. He hoped and prayed he wasn't too late.

-/-

Lucius felt the wards activate in his Oceanside manor that is never used. Except of course when he was screwing the savior. His son was there when he should be at school.

Lucius was busy renovating the house in France for his family. The baby's room was coming along nicely. He wondered what Narcissa would think. If this would satisfy her. If not then she no longer has to be apart of the picture. He can quickly get rid of her as well. After all he knew she still loved that retched werewolf.

But first things first he need to stop at the bank to start a trust for the baby. He knew the baby was coming any time and he wanted the child to be taken care of like Draco. Then he needed to check on his son and find out what was going on at his Oceanside Manor. He thought no one knew about that especially Draco.


	20. Chapter 20

Before Harry could say another or move Draco grabbed his hand and apparated them to some location. At first Harry didn't remember it because it was a different part of the house. This was the house Lucius brought Harry too for their rendezvous.

Draco didn't waste any time. Before Harry could speak Draco knocked Harry out with a slug to the face. Once Harry was out Draco levitated him to the bedroom he knew Harry shared with his father. The moments from the pensieve forever burned in his memory.

Draco strapped him to the bed. He didn't want the torture to be slow. He wanted to make sure that Harry knew everything that was happening to him. Long has Draco lived in Harry's shadow. He wanted rid of Harry forever. Draco sat at the end of the bed and waited for Harry to wake.

-/-

"Severus what are you doing about?" Lucius was surprised to see his old friend. Lucius stopped off at Gringotts briefly. Severus was searching for Harry but he made the illusion he was there on business.

"I'm here thinking about loan." Severus said. Lucius' eyes widened. He wanted to bring up the fact that the dark lord was angry with his betrayal but right now he had more important things to worry about like securing a place for his newborn child.

"One must prepare for the future." Lucius said. Severus wanted to hex the man in the bollocks but he was in a public venue and he was trying to be professional.

"I haven't heard from my godson in a few weeks. Please make sure he sends me an owl." Severus said knowing that should peak Lucius curiosity. Lucius is smart and even tricky but he is as bad as a woman when it comes to gossip.

"A few weeks you say?" Lucius raised an eyebrow. "But haven't you been at school?"

"Let's take this outside?" Severus asked. Lucius nodded and they walked outside of Gringotts. Lucius followed Severus around to an alley where they wouldn't be followed or heard. "You can't be too careful." Severus said.

Once they rounded the corner Severus disappeared on Lucius and Sirius and Remus grabbed him and apparated with him. Severus had them take him to Spinner's End.

Each man took joy in delivering a punch to Lucius' perfect face. "I take it that you don't know where Harry is?" Severus asked. Lucius looked up at the three men. "You don't know where my child is?" He yelled. Severus delivered another punch that knocked the man out.

"That leaves only one other option then." Severus said to the other two men. His knuckles actually hurt and it felt good. He saw why Harry and Draco enjoyed physical violence sometimes.

"Draco Malfoy. What's worse is I cast that spell that hid Harry's stomach and I hope Draco isn't an idiot and ruins his chance at having a brother or sister." Severus ran his fingers through his hair. He stood up and moved about the room. He hoped they still had time.

-/-

Harry woke up with his arms tied to the headboard and his feet tied to the footboard. "Nice of you to finally join me Potter." Draco said.

Harry's head snapped up. "Malfoy, whatever this is please don't hurt me. Just let me go home." Harry struggled against the bindings.

"You'll have to beg a lot more than that." Draco sent a stinging hex at Harry. Harry let out a loud yell. Much louder than Draco was expecting.

"Bloody hell you have no pain tolerance." Draco said shaking his head.

"No you idiot. I'm pregnant, not that you care." Harry yelled. His stomach was contracting more now. Tears stained down his cheeks.

Draco laughed. "You're a twig. You would be showing."

"Your godfather cast a spell to hide it. I was at a birthday party when you kidnapped me." Harry cried. He wanted his hands free. His stomach hurt.

"Draco please, the pain." Harry never called him Draco.

Draco raised an eyebrow at Harry. "You got busy with someone else huh? You decided to slut it up?"

Harry cried out again. The contraction was really bad. "You bloody idiot. It was your stupid prick father who did this to me. If you don't believe me just cast that bloody DNA spell." Harry looked like a demon possessed him.

Draco knew the spell. He wanted to be a healer one day and that was one of the spells you learn first. But he needed to remove the spell hiding Harry's condition. Everyone thought he wanted to be a potions master like his godfather but that's what his father wanted him to do.

A moment later Draco was staring at a very pregnant Harry Potter. "Does this change your bloody mind?" Harry asked in between panting like breathing.

Draco cast the quick DNA spell. Once revealed he felt his knees give. "Oh shit." His father was the biological father of Harry's baby.

"Oh shit is right." Harry said.

"I'm going to be a brother." Draco became excited. It was not the reaction Harry was expecting.

The next moment Lucius was crossing the wards. Draco was happy. "Father is coming up." Draco said.

"Draco he is going to kill me." Harry said panic in his voice. Draco composed himself and shut the door Harry was in.

-/-

"Father, what a nice surprise." Draco said but it was anything but nice. His father had a swollen eye and a bloody nose.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked concerned.

"Yes I'm fine Draco. Just fools that I've taken care of." Lucius waved him off. "What are you doing here and not at school?"

"I, I have a surprise for you." Draco said hesitantly. Draco beckoned for his father to follow. Once Draco opened the doors to the bedroom he realized that Harry got away.

"What's going on Draco?" Lucius asked.

"Harry Potter is in the house. I kidnapped him." Draco said. Lucius grabbed him and then hugged him tightly. His son had finally done something right for once in his life.

"Thank you son. Let's find him."

They both searched all through the mansion. Draco was getting close. There was a blood trail. Something wasn't right. If they didn't find him soon he could lose the baby and Draco wouldn't have his brother or sister.

Was Harry right? Could his dad kill him and keep the baby? Of course he could who is he kidding. Draco couldn't imagine having to explain where the child's carrier went. And his mother would never be ok with something like that.

What about his mate? The man that's been visiting him every couple of nights even if it is just astral projection. He wouldn't want to disappoint him. He barely knows him but he feels he loves him. Such a strange true feeling for him to have.

Draco found Harry in the cellar. He was almost unconscious. Lucius yelled and asked if he found anything. Harry practically begged. "Don't worry Harry. You say I'm like my father but I prefer to believe I'm like my mother. I haven't found anything." Draco yelled. Harry mouthed thank you.

-/-

Severus was first to wake up. The three of the men were unconscious. Lucius did something even while tied up that incapacitated them. Probably some dark magic the dark lord taught him.

Luckily for Severus he put a tracking spell on Lucius right when they arrived at Spinner's End incase he gave them the slip. Once he grabbed his bag he apparated to the same place Lucius did. Severus had his wand at the ready and he was ready for a fight.

Inside the mansion, Draco barricaded the door to the cellar and added wards that would hopefully take his father a little bit of time to break through.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Harry asked. He was in so much pain but anything to keep his mind off what was going on was welcome.

"I thought about my brother or sister and if what you say is true about my father, I can't imagine having to explain why my father killed you. Then I thought about my mate. I think I have one anyways. And I don't want them to hate me." Draco whispered. Harry didn't expect those answers.

"I know your mate. He is a good man. You better treat him good yeah?" Harry said. Draco ducked his head and blushed.

"At first I didn't think he was real but then we've been doing this astral projection back and forth and he is perfect." Draco said. Harry smiled.

"That's how I feel about my Jake."

Draco hummed. "I'm sorry my father did this to you. I saw in the pensieve. I wanted to kill you. It was another thing you took from me. My father's attention. Not that I ever wanted that attention." Draco let out a sigh.

"I'm not sorry. I'm sorry how it happened yea but the baby will be loved beyond measure." Harry said. Draco nodded. Then he felt the wards shake.

"Father is trying to get in." Draco actually stood in front of Harry.

A moment later Lucius was staring down his son and his former lover. "Move out of the way Draco." Lucius said.

"That's it isn't. I'm always in the way. You aren't going to hurt Harry. You did that enough when you raped him." Draco spit.

Lucius grinned at his son, "Is that what he convinced you of? Did he sit on your cock too?" Draco flinched at the vulgarity.

"No, I saw it in your pensieve." Draco said.

"Well meddlesome children shouldn't poke their noses where they don't belong." Lucius always had a way of making Draco feel small and pathetic.

Draco threw the first spell. His father was ready but he wasn't ready for the next. Harry is completely unconscious by the time Severus finally gets to the cellar. Severus dodges debris and flying chunks of wall. His main focus is Harry.

Severus is able to numb Harry and cut him open. There was already a fair amount of bleeding out of his bum. Inside the stomach Severus moved around the organs and pulled the womb. He cut it and removed the baby.

He pulled the after birth out as well and then put everything back and used an organic paste to close Harry up. The pepper-up potion combined with Jake's blood will heal him within hours.

Finally Severus was able to focus on the baby. He cleaned the amniotic fluid off the beautiful baby. "Harry is going to be sad little one." Severus smiled. The girl smiled up at him. She didn't cry or make a peep that was until debris landed nearby. Severus cast a shield around them but that didn't stop her from crying.

Lucius and Draco both ran to the baby. Even with wands out. Draco looked a little worse for wear. His lip was bloody and his hair was disheveled. He tried to fix it before looking at the baby.

"It's a girl." Severus said to Harry who woke up to her crying. He smiled at his papa.

"Thank you. You can let Draco hold her." Severus looked at Harry again just to be sure. He nodded.

"Take her. I've got to give Harry a potion." Draco held his arms out. When he took the little newborn girl in his arms he couldn't believe he was holding his sister. She had Potter's unruly hair. She gripped his finger. Draco felt tears slide down his face. He was crying.

Lucius was holding a wand at Harry now. "Step away from Harry, Severus. I have to finish him then I'm going to take my child and go now." Lucius said.

"You'll have to kill me before you ever hurt Harry." Severus said. He was standing there waiting for execution.

Two things happened at once. One, Draco happened to look up the second his father cast the killing curse and two, Draco cast a spell that would forever change his life.


	21. Chapter 21

"Harry?" Jake is trying to wake his mate up. He has been asleep for a while now. Everything was chaotic when Severus apparated back with them. He was holding Harry in his arms and this blonde man was holding his daughter. Jake nearly attacked him. But they smelled similar.

Severus put a shield around them before Jake or any of the wolves could attack. The blonde was bloody too. He looked like he had been crying. Jake took Harry from Sev and Sev took their daughter from the blonde's arms so that Narcissa could take him. That must be her son. Jake would quickly learn his name is Draco. Draco collapsed in his mother's arms.

While carrying Harry into the Cullen house he passed Edward who ran passed him outside. Edward kneeled next to Draco who was being consoled by his mother. A second later Draco was in Edward's arms. "Good luck blood-sucker." Jake thought but he could see the smile on Edward's face.

"Please my beautiful Harry, wake up." Jake said kissing Harry on the face. It's been a week since Harry has been home. He has missed a week of taking care of his daughter. Luckily Draco and Edward have decided to held him. He doesn't even want to talk about Leah.

"We haven't even given her a name." Draco walks into the room with a sleepy girl in his arms. Leah not far behind. "Is Harry awake yet?" Leah asked.

"No and you better be happy. I don't think he will be pleased with you." Draco snarked.

"Oh yea blondie? What about you? You've taken to calling her Junior when she cries." Leah said. She stuck her tongue out at him. Draco huffed.

"Your mate is so uncivilised." He cooed at his sister.

"Mate?" Harry said. He opened his eyes. Leah jumped.

"Um… Harry." Jake tried to calm him.

"You're awake Scarhead. Now you can finally hold your baby. She has been quite the busy little drama queen." Draco said. Edward came into the room that moment and wrapped his arm around Draco's waist.

Harry took his daughter from Draco. "She is a girl?" He smiled. Everyone nodded and smiled at the two. "I thought for sure it would be a boy. I didn't even think of a girl name." Harry looked down at the brunette. "Thank god she doesn't look like your father. No offense Malfoy." Draco nodded sadly. Edward gripped him tighter.

"She does have your eyes and chin though." Harry said. "But my hair." Harry smiled at the group. Then Harry remembered the fight that took place. He briefly remembered the green streak flying towards him but something stopped it.

But that wasn't what broke his heart. It was what Draco did. Harry looked up at the man who he had a bitter rivalry with for years. The man who he thought hated his guts. This man saved his daughter, his papa and him. Harry would never be able to pay Draco back for what it cost him.

"Draco, what would you name her?" Harry asked. Draco stared at Harry for a second surprised that he asked him. "Can I think about it?" Draco said. Harry nodded. They spent the next few minutes talking and gushing over the baby. Edward pulled Draco out of the room a moment later.

"Did I hear something about mates?" Harry said looking pointedly at Leah. She looked embarrassed. Jake laughed. It was fun to to see her tried to hide from Harry but she didn't want to leave her little imprint.

"Maybe?" Leah said from the foot of the bed. She peeked up over the foot of the bed still trying to hide or keep out of Harry's reach.

"When it comes to imprinting there is no maybe Leah." Jake said. Harry looked at Jake.

"Did she really imprint on our daughter?" Harry asked. Jake kissed Harry on the forehead. He loved that Harry used the term our.

"What do you think?" Jake said laughing.

"Leah get your arse up here." Harry said. Leah quickly climbed on the bed and sat next to him. "Explain this to me." Harry said exasperated with the whole thing.

"Well you know what happened between you and Jake? That happened when I first saw this little girl. But I actually think it happened earlier than that. I have been going crazy thinking you were my mate but that couldn't be possible because we didn't actually imprint though I had these feelings." Leah said. Jake growled at her.

She pushed him by the shoulder. "Shut up Jake. But something didn't feel right. I didn't feel complete. Then when I saw Severus holding this baby I felt like I took my first breath." Leah looked excited smiling down at the little girl. The little girl smiled up at Leah.

"But what? You're grown!" Harry didn't understand.

"Harry calm down. Leah will be whatever our daughter needs then when she grows up and she wants a relationship with Leah, Leah will be there for her." Leah cooed down at the girl. Harry was quiet for a few minutes. Leah was starting to grow anxious.

"I couldn't think of a better mate for my daughter." Harry said watching Leah. Leah's eyes watered. She kissed Harry's cheek. "Thank you dad."

"What the?" Harry said.

"She has been doing that to me too." Jake said but he couldn't help but laugh at Harry's face. Severus came into the room next.

"Allow me a few moments with my son please." Severus said. Leah and Jake left Harry alone with Sev. Severus pulled up a chair and sat next to Harry who was relaxing in bed.

"What happened papa?" Harry asked. Severus let out a deep sigh.

"Draco took his father's life." Severus said. Severus didn't look upset or sad. "I had just pulled my granddaughter from your body and he was holding her when Lucius was about to kill you. The bracelet you made me saved us with the shield charm and then Draco cast the spell."

Harry nodded. He looked down at his daughter. He wouldn't be able to describe how thankful he was that Draco did what he did. "Thank you for delivering her papa." Harry said.

"Anything for my granddaughter and my son." Severus kissed Harry's forehead. "Your wolf moved things into a house for you." Harry glanced up at him. "We helped him. Before you worry."

Harry let out a huff of air. "You act like I worry about everything."

"I know you Harry, you do worry about everything. You had your child and now you're already thinking about dealing with the dark lord."

"I can't leave Voldemort to hurt her or Jake or you or Sirius or the pack." Harry was growing upset.

"Calm down Harry. Your hormones are settling. Give it sometime. You need some time to bond with your daughter before you worry about that." Harry nodded.

"She is very beautiful Harry." Severus said. "You did really good. I'm proud of you." Harry glowed at the praise. Severus kissed Harry's head before disappearing from the room. Sirius, Esme and Carlisle were next to visit.

Carlisle took the opportunity to give him and the baby a checkup. "How are you feeling pup?" Sirius asked.

"I'm exhausted." Harry admitted but he didn't want to let his daughter go.

"You just put your body through a traumatic experience Harry. You're going to be tired for awhile. Let other people help you ok?" Carlisle was checking his lungs now. Harry took a deep breath and let it out. Sirius was holding his little girl and making faces at her. Esme was smiling at them.

"I'm giving you a clean bill of health. If you want I can give you more blood from Jake in potion form." Carlisle said. Harry shook his head no.

"I think I'm fine. If I feel weak I'll take it."

Sirius gave Harry back his baby. "Your mom and dad would be very proud of you pup. You make a great dad." Sirius said. Harry smiled up at the older man.

"I learned from the best." He said.

"We are going away for a week. If you need anything feel free to bug the children." Esme said. She wrapped her arms around Sirius.

"A romantic week away with my two loves. It's a dream come true." Sirius said. Harry smiled at his dad. He knows about dreams come true.

-/-

Edward pulls Draco into his bedroom and slams him against the wall pushing his body against him. "You really shouldn't think those thoughts Draco." Edward whispered against his ear. He could feel Draco's hard cock pulsing against his thigh. Since the two have united they have been inseparable. Draco has been pushing Edwards buttons.

"Why? You don't like them? You don't want me on my knees begging for your cock?" Draco whispered back. Edward groaned. Edwards fingers found the belt buckle and undone Draco's pants pulling his cock out. Draco bit his lip to keep quiet.

Draco worked at Edwards buttons and zipper. But Edward began to stroke him. Draco could barely concentrate on pulling Edwards cock out when such expert fingers worked him easily. "Edward." Draco whispered his name like a prayer. Edward latched onto Draco's collarbone and started sucking. Draco bucked his hips which brought their cocks together.

"Fuck." Edward hissed. His cock broke free of his pants and slid against Draco's precum lubed cock. "You're so wet for me Draco." Edward said kissing his way up to Draco's ear.

"Yea, I bet you could slide that cock up my arse right now Edward. Take my hole's virginity right now." Edward moaned. He was so close. He slid his finger around to Draco's backside. He has never touched anyone there before. Draco would be the first.

Draco gasped when he felt the fingers slide over his hole. "Oh merlin Edward. I'm not going to last. I want you to fuck me." Draco pleaded. Edward felt his cock throb. Hearing those words come from Draco and having his hand there was driving him crazy.

Edward pulled Draco from the wall. "Down on the floor. Hands and knees." Edward's voice was sex roughed and commanding. Draco immediately complied. Edward kneeled behind Draco. "Such a perfect ass." Edward commented.

"Yea, yea. Get on with it." Draco said. His cock bobbed between his legs. Edward wanted it in his mouth but he was afraid of his teeth. Then he looked at Draco's asshole and how much he wanted it. He ran his finger over it and watched it clench for him.

"Looks like you need more lube." Edward said.

"Just fuck me." Draco moaned.

"Not yet." Edward said. "At least not with my dick." But he pushed his tongue against the puffy ridged rim of Draco's hole. Draco squealed and tried to move away but Edward wrapped his arms around the small man and kept him from moving away.

Draco moaned and pushed back wantonly against the vampire. "Fuck Edward."

Edward's tongue pushed past the rim and began to fuck Draco. Edward added a finger to fuck him too. The noises Draco made Edward wanted to keep them only for him. Draco was stroking his cock. Precum was budding at the tip. "Oh I'm coming Edward." Draco shouted. Edward held his body as he convulsed through his orgasm.

Edward laid next to Draco who looked relaxed. "How are you feeling?"

"Better." Draco said.

"Good. Always glad to be of service." Edward kissed the blonde on the nose. Draco smiled at the vampire.

"What should I tell Harry to name his daughter? That seems like a big responsibility." Draco said. Edward was surprised that Draco asked him. They have been growing closer recently but he is right it's a big responsibility. "I was thinking Cassiopia but I don't know if he will like that." Draco said kissing Edward's lips.

"She is also your sister and Harry takes that very seriously." Edward said. He enjoyed watching Draco's eyes light up for a moment before he knew the pain was there. The pain of what he did.

Draco started crying again. "Such an idiot. My father was always a fool but I loved him." Edward didn't know what to say so he just held Draco while he cried.

-/-

"Hey Connor what's going on?" Bella asked. The Were set up a date to take her into Port Angeles. They were going out to eat and then catch a movie. However she didn't expect there to be other people with Connor.

"These are my friends Bella. You'll like them." Connor pointed at Fenrir and Tom Riddle. Voldemort was incognito tonight. Bella held out her hand to them. They smiled and shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you." She grinned. Connor wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She really didn't stand a chance, he thought.

They walked into a nearby alley way. Connor stood by and watched Fenrir make her a creature like him. And then he watched Tom blackmail her into servitude.


	22. Chapter 22

Mid June

"Cassie!" Leah was playing with the little girl in the pool they had at Jake and Harry's house. It was a pool party to be exact. It was hot outside and everyone was over. Harry declared his house Switzerland. Vampires and Wolves had to be there peacefully treaty be damned.

Draco was helping Harry and his mother with something in the kitchen. "Where is your dad at again?" Draco asked Harry. Harry was carving watermelon while Narcissa was mixing lemonade. It felt very normal. Draco was eating chips and dipping them in this special avocado dip that Leah made. If she knew he was sneaking it she would be in smacking him in the head.

"I got this postcard from him, Esme and Carlisle in Australia. They are traveling, enjoying life." Harry said. He handed the plate of watermelon and fruit kabobs to Seth who just walked into the house.

Harry looked up just in time to see Leah throw Cassie in the air. She squealed in delight. "Has the manor sold yet?" Harry asked Narcissa.

"I don't think anyone has been able to get close to it Harry." Narcissa said. At first she looked hesitant to tell him.

"Right. Voldemort." Harry said. Edward came into the house at hearing the name spoken. He knew Draco didn't like anyone talking about it either. It reminded him of a weak time in his life.

"Do you want to go outside?" Edward asked. "We could jump in the pool. Steal Cassie from Leah. Play keep away." Draco snorted.

"I have a feeling she would claw us both to bits before that happened." Draco said. He was sitting on the counter. He wrapped his legs around Edward's waist.

"You both could get a room." Harry said watching the two. Edward grinned maliciously when he read Harry's thoughts. Narcissa smacked Harry on the bottom with a newspaper. Harry keeps it for the new dog they got, he swears.

"When are you going to tie the knot." Narcissa asked.

"I'm not sure we are." Harry said.

"But Jake gave you the ring!" Edward said. Harry hissed at him.

"I probably won't live, you bloody idiot." Harry stormed out of the house. Everyone watched him leave not knowing what they said to upset him.

"I'm sorry. It was my fault." Edward said to Jake who was manning the grill. He handed the tongs to Edward.

"You've been upgraded. I'll be back." Jake ran off after Harry. Jake found Harry crying in a ball a few minutes later. "Harry, what's wrong? I'm sure whatever Ed said it wasn't that bad."

"It's not that Jake. I've been putting it off. I need to face Voldemort but it means leaving you and Cassie." Harry said. He buried his head in Jake's chest. Jake was his rock. Jake was the strongest, unmoving force in Harry's life. Harry was scared to death to lose that.

Jake grabbed Harry's face and positioned him so that he was looking directly into Jake's eyes. "Did you ever think for a second that you don't have to do this alone?" Jake asked him. "Hell Harry you have our whole pack at your side. That consist of vampires, wolves, wizards and witches. Harry we are all with you." Jake said kissing Harry's nose. Harry felt instantly better. His Jake had a way of doing that.

"I love you Jacob Black."

"I love you Harry Potter. Now let's head back before there is a war."

Harry had other plans. Since having Cassie they haven't had a chance to be as intimate as they would like. Harry stripes his shorts off. Jake groans staring at Harry. "Are you sure you want to do this here?" Jake asked. Harry doesn't speak instead he undoes Jake's shorts right there and throws his legs around Jake's waist and impales himself on Jake's cock.

The stretch and burn only made easier when he took care of himself this morning while he was in the shower. Jake had no trouble holding Harry up while he slid his cock up into him. "Fuck Harry your so tight. You're my everything. I've missed feeling you so much." Jake said then he kissed Harry sloppily on the lips.

"Jake, Jake, Jake." Harry moaned every time Jake fucked up into him. "I'm gonna come." Harry came without touching his cock. Every drag of Jake's cock hit Harry's prostate.

"Fuck, me too Harry." Jake moaned. He emptied himself into Harry.

-/-

"They are gone along time." Draco said starting to worry. He didn't really want to admit worrying about Potter but they have grown close. Severus looked at him knowingly. Edward kept his arm around Draco. They both knew of the growing friendship/bond between the two.

"With what Harry was thinking I wouldn't worry about it. Jake is probably going to walk out highly pleased." Draco raised an eyebrow at the vampire.

"I thought Harry said to stay out of his mind."

"He did. I couldn't help it. It was there." Edward said with a blush.

Draco laughed. "Should I be jealous?"

"No. Trust me. He was actually thinking about how hot it probably would be for us to get it on." Edward whispered. Draco's eyes widened. Then he grinned. Edward knew what he was thinking.

The two joined the group looking thoroughly sexed out. "Ugh." Leah said. Cassie held out her hands for Jake. Jake took Cassie and blew a raspberry on her chin making her giggle.

"You know for a pointy wizard you named your sister well." Leah admitted to Draco. Severus enjoyed seeing his godson fit into the pack.

"Don't start gushing on me Clearwater." Draco said but he smiled. "It's a tradition to name after constellations in my family. I didn't want that to end with me." Draco admitted sadly.

Leah nodded. "Cassiopeia Black is cute. I don't think Jake or Harry would have done that well." Leah was eating a watermelon kabob.

"Hey Harry there is someone talking in the chimney you had Jake install and it's creeping me out." Seth said when he came back out of the house. Harry was alarmed. He wasn't expecting anyone. School wasn't out yet so Ron or Hermione weren't supposed to call yet.

Harry looked at Severus, Draco was watching them. "We should see what that's about." Harry nodded. They walked into the house. Severus, Harry, Jake, Draco, Edward, Remus and Narcissa stood in front of the floo.

"Hermione?" Harry knew the girl's face anywhere.

"Harry?" He heard a sadness in her tone. Harry immediately grabbed Jake's hand. "What's going on?" Harry asked.

"Are you alone Harry?" Hermione asked. Harry looked around as Leah brought Cassie in too.

"No my family is here." Harry said. Draco snapped his head around to look at him surprised. Harry put his hand on Draco's shoulder. It felt calming.

"Right. Harry this isn't a social call. Tonight something happened at Hogwarts. There was a death eater attack. Um." Hermione hesitated to continue.

"Get to it Granger." Severus huffed.

"Yes Professor…...Dumbledore died." Hermione said. "Death eaters made it into the school apparently Theo Nott let them in somehow. We aren't sure Professor McGonagall thinks there is a vanishing cabinet in the Room of Requirement that he used to bring them in." Hermione let out a sigh.

Harry buried his face in Jake's neck. Draco was feeling immense guilt to the point he was feeling sick.

"What else happened Granger?" Severus asked.

"They cornered him in the astronomy tower. Fenrir has been making minions again. This girl was a real bloody piece of work. She came after Ron but I stunned her. We split up and the next thing I know I see her going after Dumbledore. Nott had him unarmed and she ripped him to shreds." Hermione cries.

Harry doesn't feel sad. He hates what happen to Dumbledore. Severus stands up and walks around the room. He gets antsy when he stays still too long.

"He wanted me to kill him. He said he was dying." Severus said. "But when I found out that he was the one that orchestrated keeping my son away from me, I didn't care if he died or how."

"You had a son?" Draco asked. He knew that Severus adopted Harry but he didn't know that Severus had a biological son. Severus simply nodded.

"I'll ask but I doubt it." Hermione was talking to someone on the other side of the floo.

"Ron said the girl werewolf spoke with an American accent. She is making a name for herself around here. Ron said her name is Bella Swan. When she works with the other Bella, they call them the Bella's." Harry was gripping Jake tightly.

Jake was in shock and Edward was staring at the fireplace like he couldn't believe it. Draco had no idea what was going on. He knew of a Bella but every time anyone brought it up Draco would get jealous and tune them out even though Edward was his mate.

Harry hugged Jake tightly. "I'm so sorry Jake, Edward." Harry hugged Edward next. Edward nodded. Draco wrapped his lover in his arms and kissed him gently. It was the best thing Edward needed in that moment. Jake didn't know what to say. Bella was his best friend.

Harry walked over to Leah who was still holding Cassie. "Come to daddy." He held out his hands and she smiled. Harry kissed her face. Jake hugged both of them.

"We have to go Jake. I can't let Voldemort ruin more lives." Harry was rocking his daughter.

"Alright Harry. I'm with you all the way." Jake said.

"I'm with you too Harry." Severus said

"Us too." Edward said, he didn't take his eyes off Draco as he said it.

"With you every step of the way cub." Remus said.

"We are with you too mate." Ron said through the floo.

"Prepare for us soon." Harry said.

"Alright Harry."

Harry looked around the room and hugged his daughter. He handed her back to Leah.

"We have a lot of work to do." Harry said.

-/-

Severus was going home to pack some things. He didn't know when he would be back. That thought bothered him. He grew to love his house and the reservation. He would truly miss it.

As he reached the door he heard someone approach him. "Father?" The voice said. Severus stopped. Today was a day for surprises.

Severus turned to find Reginald standing there. "Why are you here?" Severus asked harsher than he expected.

"I want to know my father." Reginald said.

"Why now? What changed?" Severus asked. Severus was tired and Reginald was playing stupid. Severus used legilimency on him just in case. His mind was an open book.

Severus found the information he needed. "You used accidental magic and hurt the man who raised you."

"You stay out of my head." Reginald pushed Severus against the wall of the house with his magic. Severus fixed his clothes. "I'm sorry." Reginald looked upset.

"It's alright. Does Ephraim know you're here?" Severus asked. Reginald nodded.

"Well you're late. I'm going back to London. We have things going on back there that need taken care of." Severus said.

"I won't be a bother. Just teach me control so I don't hurt anyone." Reginald said. Severus was quiet for a moment. It might be the one chance he has to get to know him.

"Pack a bag and meet back here in an hour. If you're not here I'm leaving without you." Severus said. Reginald smiled. "I'll be back."

-/-

That night the pack spent the night in Jake and Harry's house. Harry reflected on his life since he was going back to London. He couldn't believe how much his life changed since he and Sirius came here so many months ago. He had Jake and now Cassie and both of his dad's. Jake was alpha of the pack. Draco was a close friend of his. This life felt normal. He was sad to leave it for now but he would be back. They would come back. They had too.

Now to deal with Voldemort.


End file.
